Dragon Ball Rosario
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: The Story of what happens to My (Xenoverse) OC after Demigra has been defeated and time was almost completely restored. The newest brought Saiyan has decided to attend High School, enjoying the time of new friends and more. (MasakoX's Goku Voice) "Rated: T for.. Being A Little Naughty." XD, Called For! OC/Harem (Well Obviously)
1. The First Day, Saiyan with a Vampire!

**[Insert Song - Cha La Head Cha La (2015) Instrumental]**

 **The Main Character Used In This Series is MY OC character made in Xenoverse. So, obviously, you have NO idea who this main character is.**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **A Story Made By DevollicComics..**

 **A Story Originally created by DragonWorld..**

 **Based on Mangas created by Akira Toriyama..  
** **Also using tales from FUNimation and other Anime/Manga stations.**

 **[Song End]**

* * *

A teen was running for the bus in high speed, he was wearing a blue blazer, with a sky blue shirt tucked inside, he also had on a pair of black jeans, as well as a pair of orange shoes. The teen ran faster, running into a tunnel after a bus. The teen kept running, not noticing the rainbow walls, barriering him from other things besides the bus. He chased the bus down, eventually jumping after it, a bright light shining.

"WOOOAHHH!" (The teen's voice sounds like Goten ( **GT** **Saga/Alternate Universe** ))

* * *

The teen landed in a different place. He looked around to see a read sea, a not exactly green ground, and a forest of dead trees dead ahead. He sighed and looked toward the path, he walked toward the path, then began running again. He then skitted to stop when he heard bike wheels rattling, then he got hit in the back with the exact same thing he had heard.

He was flung into a tree, soon falling down, he looked over to see what hit him and saw a girl. "Hey.. Are you alright?" The teen asked as he stood, the girl then awoke, and groaned a bit.

"Oh.. I'm.. So sorry."

"I'm Gekku." The teen had said, "You don't gotta be sorry, it was my fault."

Gekku had helped her up, the girl walking back to her bike, "Thank you." she said as she rode moved her hair from her face. "Well, it would be rude not to introduce myself.. I'm Miyori, Akashiya Miyori."

Gekku smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Miyori had looked up and their eyes had met. Her eyes sort of shined a bit, something was different about this person.

"Well, we better get going." Gekku had said as he began walking toward the school, Moka soon walked up, catching up pretty quickly. Miyori then looked to him, "Well.. What do you think about Vampires?"

"Vampires?"

"Mmhmm."

"To me.. They're cool, they've gotta be like S-Class in the Monster span, right.. This IS a monster school.."

Moka smiled, "Would you like.. To be my friend?" she asked, blushing a bit, "Sure." that surprised her. Although she was very excited.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"OH THANK YOU!" She jumped onto him, hugging around his neck, then a smell caught her nose. ' _So.. Tasty.. So.. Tempting.._ ' She said as she opened her mouth, "That smell.." the thought escaped her mouth.

"Smell~"

A pair of fangs had bit down on the teen's neck, blood escaping a bit, then it was slurped up. Then Miyori noticed, she got off him. "I'M SORRY!"

"Unnghhh.."

* * *

The Dragon Balls had spun around, gathering in a circular formation, spinning slowly.

 **Dragon Ball Youkai,**

 **Episode 1:  
The Arrival Of Youkai!  
** **The Hero Of The Xenoverse Returns!**

After the words had faded in golden light, the Dragon Balls glew, spinning faster, then scattering out far.

" **Chi.. Yo.. Gan.. Ji..** "

* * *

Gekku was walking through the school to find his class, but he didn't exactly know where to go.. He looked at his crumpled up schedule, "Class.. 1-2.." he looked up. "Alright!" He had found it, he walked into the classroom.

He looked around, seeing a three other people, he went to go sit down. His seat was on the fourth row, the nearest to the window, he was on the third seat, closest to the second window.

He decided to look out of the window, Gekku smiled and turned his head, noticing someone.

' _Bubblegum Hair.. Taffy Green Eyes.. Pure White socks, yep, that's her._ ' Gekku thought, he looked off into the window.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't figure my way throughout the hallway in time." The person said, "I'm Akashiya Miyori, and I hope we could all get along." she had said, then she heard a small whisper, turning towards the window.

"An awesome view from here.." The whisper spatted out.

"Gekkun?" That caught the teen's attention, "It really is you!" she jumped onto him, Gekku almost fell over, and he stepped on the floor to stop himself from falling over. Gekku smiled a bit, "Yeah, it's me, alright." Gekku let the chair down as Miyori sat happily behind him.

* * *

"Remember Class! You aren't aloud to transform into your monster forms unless given permission, it's exactly against school rules, and if you do.. You will be.." The teacher looked down, gaining red eyes, " **Severe Punishment..** " she said in a dark voice.

Then her light voice had returned, "Also, you can't exactly reveal your true forms either, to anyone in this school. That also means that you can't talk about your true forms either, mentions of that will be the same thing." The teacher laughed, "Well, since it's the first day, it's a half day! So we have enough time to explain this last rule."

"You are not aloud in the faculty rooms unless given special circumstances." She had said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nekonome Shizuka!" Then the bell rang, making the cat ears camoflauged cleverly in her hair sprang up. "Oh, class dismissed, you all have a great day, be ready for tommorow!"

Gekku waved as he left the classroom, he turned and headed for the bathroom, he looked in the mirror.

"I saw a few in the class who had their own clothes.. Meaning.."

Gekku took off the blazer, the shirt too, then pulled out a capsule, "I'll be wearing this for the day!" he pressed it tight and a pair of grey jeans, a black vest, a red undershirt, and a pair of blue wristbands came out. He went into the stall for a minute, then he had came out with the clothes on, they fit too. "Oh, yeah." Gekku had taken off his shoes and put on black boots with a red strap and blue rope to tie it together.

"Alright!" Gekku clutched his fist, "I'mma be wearing this for the rest of the school year!" he was pretty excited when he had said that, too. While he was smiling, he tied a black belt around his waist.

"BACK OFF!" He heard a female, yet sort of childish voice in the background. "Huh? What's that.." He walked out of bathroom and jumped out of the glassless window. Then midfall, he began flying off toward where the scream came from.

* * *

A girl had stood there, she held a rod tightly, it had a small foot length rod that had led to a crossing shaped like a heart, another heard inside, but it was a crystal that glew brightly. She had fired a blast toward one of three, who had jumped out of the way. When the man landed, they all transformed, their heads and hands becoming lizard-like.

The girl backed up, she was about 4'4 tall, and she had a hat on her head that had a point at the top and a circle around it that spreaded as far as 2 centimeters. She wore a brown shirt that was tightly buttoned with a yellow shirt under it that covered all the open parts, yellow tuxedo wristbands, also buttoned. And she also wore a hairband at the strand of her hair that came down to her shoulder. Of course she wore the normal school set skirt, and a pair of brown slippers over her socks that were halfway up to her knees.

This girl was Sendou Kasumi, she had never failed to rank an A, because of this, she had been given special access to Youkai Academy as a student. Because of her age, Kasumi was made fun of by everyone.. Even some of the nicest in the school, so the people say.

The three lizard men were charging toward her. She spun her wand while it was brightly glowing, he then pointed it towards them, energy forming on it, then one of them bit it.

"..."

The Lizard man tore it off, spitting it out and standing there.

"...OI!"

She wacked him with the rod part that was left, staggering back. The other two came charging for her, her heart skipped a beat as they charged.

* * *

"YAMERO!"

The two Lizard men had been blown far back, Kasumi had seen something she had wanted to see for a long time..

A person standing in front of her.. Standing up for her.

"Why are you guys picking up on a girl this little?!" The person there was Gekku, and he was mad.

His aura began steaming, "Kaio-Ken!"

(Of Course, Everyone knows the classic Kaio-Ken is the wielder's classic aura.)

"Take this!" He flew in high speed straight toward them, punching into both of the one's left's chests, blowing them into the Dead Tree Forest. Gekku soon turned to see the one that Kasumi hit, he turned all the way, now phasing it. Gekku slowly walked, fear building up in the Lizard man, but he stood his ground.

Gekku flew forward and punched straight into the Lizard man's stomach, paralyzing him, soon the Saiyan let the man fall, the Lizard progressing back to human state.

"..." Kasumi took her time to process all of what just happened.

"You ok?" Gekku turned to the girl, who had looked up.

"Y-Yes." Kasumi said with her head looking to her toes, Gekku patted her head.

"You did great defending yourself." Gekku had said, "I don't think anyone else in this school would be able to do what you just did."

' _I think._ ' Gekku said in his mind.

"T-Thank you."

"I'm Gekku, by the way.."

"Kasumi.. Sendou Kasumi."

"Well, Kasumi-chan, I gotta get going, later!" Gekku jumped high into the sky, soon somehow gone in an instant.

"He.. Called me.. Kasumi..chan.." Kasumi pulled her hat down, trying to cover her tomato red face.

* * *

Gekku was walking back and forth in a hallway that had been outside, Miyori sitting on the bench with Tomato Juice. Gekku just kept walking back and forth. "You ok, Gekkun?"

"Yeah.. It's just.. Thought.."

' _Someone else set those three on the job for attacking that little girl, they had cash in their pockets, more cash than the school allowance gives.._ '

"Hey Babe.. Why you hanging with that chump and not me?" A teen stood there, he lifted up Gekku by the neck, holding it tightly.

It sort of stung him, but Gekku was alright, ' _His energy signature.. He paid those guys to go Thanksgiving on Kasumi.._ ' Gekku soon kicked the teen in the stomach, making him staggering back while letting go of Gekku.

"Miyori-san, let's go." Gekku said, walking off, Miyori soon followed, looking back toward the angry Saizo.

* * *

"Gekkun.. He seemed strange." Miyori had said.

"Yeah.. I could feel it too." Gekku said, a serious face came onto him. "Me and Goku beat Demigra.. And I defeated Mira.. Right?" He asked himself, soon Miyori turned.

"Gekkun.. You're my first.." Miyori looked down with red cheeks, Gekku turned, "You're my first friend.. The first person I sucked blood from.. and my first.." Miyori had paused, her red on her cheeks getting darker and larger.

"It's just.. So.. fresh.." Miyori reached out, wrapping her arms around Gekku's neck, she soon opened her mouth, small fangs growing out, she bit down and Gekku widened his eyes.

He saw something from Miyori, it was a white haired girl with crimson blood red eyes, like the moon at night. The features were different, but the two both seemed to be Miyori, Gekku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You ok, Gekkun?" Miyori had asked, "Yeah." Gekku nodded, honestly, he had no idea.

Gekku sighed and looked over the railing, seeing the surprisingly amazing sky. "Hey, Miyori?" Gekku turned.

"Yes, Gekkun?"

"I~ LOOK OUT!" Gekku tackled Miyori out of the way from a tongue. "What could that have been?" Gekku had asked, Miyori looked back to it.

* * *

Kasumi was walking through the hallway, thinking over and over about what had just happened, she couldn't believe she had been saved. She had just then remembered something, "I forgot to Thank Him!" Kasumi looked around, then began running.

' _Where could he be?_ ' She asked herself, "The roof!" her thought had escaped her mouth as she began running up the stairs.

* * *

Gekku had stood up and looked toward the hole, ' _...That hole.. It's shape.. It's the exact same.._ ' Gekku looked at it more closely.

"Miyori, watch out!" Gekku quickly turned and ran toward her, almost grabbing her hand, but he didn't notice a tongue wrapped around Miyori's leg, the bubblegum haired girl being pulled. Gekku tried to catch her hand, but he was caught off guard when the door to the roof from the inside creaked open.

Gekku then turned back, "Miyori-chan!" the teen had looked over, seeing the roof side she was pulled from in complete ruins, he had noticed a cloth from her skirt was left behind ensealed in the ruins.

"Darn.."

"I-I'm sorry.." Gekku turned to see Kasumi looking down, her hat covering her embarrased and sorrowful face.

"It's fine." Kasumi hadn't expected that answer.

"I mean.. You didn't know." Gekku had said as he turned toward the ruins. "At least we have a clue of who did this." Gekku bent down to his knees as he pulled the torn piece of cloth in the skirt.

"Yeah.. Thank you." Kasumi looked up, she felt something different in her heart.. Excitement.. Joy.. A place.

* * *

 **"Hey Guys! Gekku here and Next Episode we get a fight with Mr. Saizo, and we get a new face showing up, so be prepared for the next one! LATER!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**


	2. Week 3, Succubus on the loose!

**"Hey Guys! Gekku here and last time I had two problems.. 3 Lizard Guys.. But also their boss, get ready to see what happens!"**

 **The Dragon Balls soon fly together spinning, glowing brightly.**

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda, both are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 _"Gekkun.. He seemed strange." Miyori had said._

 _"Yeah.. I could feel it too." Gekku said, a serious face came onto him. "Me and Goku beat Demigra.. And I defeated Mira.. Right?" He asked himself, soon Miyori turned._

 _"Gekkun.. You're my first.." Miyori looked down with red cheeks, Gekku turned, "You're my first friend.. The first person I sucked blood from.. and my first.." Miyori had paused, her red on her cheeks getting darker and larger._

 _"It's just.. So.. fresh.." Miyori reached out, wrapping her arms around Gekku's neck, she soon opened her mouth, small fangs growing out, she bit down and Gekku widened his eyes._

 _He saw something from Miyori, it was a white haired girl with crimson blood red eyes, like the moon at night. The features were different, but the two both seemed to be Miyori, Gekku closed his eyes and shook his head._

 _"You ok, Gekkun?" Miyori had asked, "Yeah." Gekku nodded, honestly, he had no idea._

 _Gekku sighed and looked over the railing, seeing the surprisingly amazing sky. "Hey, Miyori?" Gekku turned._

 _"Yes, Gekkun?"_

 _"I~ LOOK OUT!" Gekku tackled Miyori out of the way from a tongue. "What could that have been?" Gekku had asked, Miyori looked back to it._

* * *

 _Kasumi was walking through the hallway, thinking over and over about what had just happened, she couldn't believe she had been saved. She had just then remembered something, "I forgot to Thank Him!" Kasumi looked around, then began running._

 _'Where could he be?' She asked herself, "The roof!" her thought had escaped her mouth as she began running up the stairs._

* * *

 _Gekku had stood up and looked toward the hole, '...That hole.. It's shape.. It's the exact same..' Gekku looked at it more closely._

 _"Miyori, watch out!" Gekku quickly turned and ran toward her, almost grabbing her hand, but he didn't notice a tongue wrapped around Miyori's leg, the bubblegum haired girl being pulled. Gekku tried to catch her hand, but he was caught off guard when the door to the roof from the inside creaked open._

 _Gekku then turned back, "Miyori-chan!" the teen had looked over, seeing the roof side she was pulled from in complete ruins, he had noticed a cloth from her skirt was left behind ensealed in the ruins._

 _"Darn.."_

 _"I-I'm sorry.." Gekku turned to see Kasumi looking down, her hat covering her embarrased and sorrowful face._

 _"It's fine." Kasumi hadn't expected that answer._

 _"I mean.. You didn't know." Gekku had said as he turned toward the ruins. "At least we have a clue of who did this." Gekku bent down to his knees as he pulled the torn piece of cloth in the skirt._

 _"Yeah.. Thank you." Kasumi looked up, she felt something different in her heart.. Excitement.. Joy.. A place._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Gekku and Kasumi looked around for Miyori. "Man.. Where could she be.." Gekku looked around, "Wait.. I could just try to sense her Ki.." Gekku said to himself, he soon closed his eyes, then opened them again, but his eye color had became pure.

He looked around, "Alright.. Found her." Gekku had said, "Come on, Kasumi-chan!" Gekku had began running, due to the roof, he didn't feel comfortable flying.

"Right." Kasumi followed, blushing brightly, with a bright smile on her face. Kasumi then stopped, ' _What is this feeling.. I.. Can't stop it.. A throbbing.. In my chest.._ ' Kasumi looked toward Gekku who had still been running.

* * *

Saizo had been standing as he was smirking toward a tied to the wall Miyori. "What should I do first?" He asked himself, a bright yet devillish smile on his face.

"Maybe the tits.. Or.."

He kneeled down and poking her skirt, "In there?"

Miyori backed away as much as she could, she didn't want to be played with like a toy. Saizo although obviously didn't care, he smirked and licked his lips.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miyori let out a loud scream.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kasumi had turned, "What was that?"

"Miyori." Gekku had replied, a serious face, "Let's go." he had said, she nodded and they were off. Gekku jumped off the roof, floating in air, looking around, Kasumi had blinked.

"How did you~"

"I focused my Ki."

"You can do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep."

"Cool.." Kasumi smiled, Gekku flew down and he looked back toward her, she climbed onto his back and they flew off toward the scene to find Miyori.

* * *

"See? That wasn't that bad.. was it?" Saizo smirked once his tongue went back in his mouth.

Miyori was completely covered in Saizo's slobber. Miyori looked up, she had a begging face, which made Saizo laugh.

"Hahahahaha! That look on your face.. It makes me.. Wanna do it all again." Saizo's eyes had turned red, his skin had cracked, parts cracking off until it completely looked like the texture of his bones, then the inside had grown out.

His blazer, shirt underneath and shoes were all destroyed, he had long claws on both his hands and feet. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He roared out as his transformation was completing itself, Miyori had fearful eyes. Saizo had raised his claw, about to scratch open her shirt..

" **WHAT?!** "

The hand was caught by Gekku's wrist.

"G-Gekkun!" Miyori looked up, she was glad that her friend was here to help her. She had also noticed Kasumi untying the rope.

"Hi."

Miyori just smiled, "Thanks." Kasumi nodded, she had dropped the ropes, giving Miyori a chance to run, she soon followed behind.

* * *

Gekku stood in front of Saizo, ready for combat.

" **Hahahaha!** " Saizo charged toward him with a powerful fist, Gekku managing to block the attack, the next one hitting the Saiyan straight in the face. Gekku had slid along the ground to avoid crashing into anything, he soon ran forward and transferred his aura to be around his fist, he punched Saizo in the face and knocked him into several trees.

Gekku flew straight toward Saizo, punching straight toward the man, but the bony yet muscular monster caught the attack. "This is getting fun!" Gekku smirked as his hair rose and a red aura had surrounded his body, the aura light covering his body, steaming coming off from the aura's heat. He had punched Saizo far, he flew after him and kicked him up into the air.

"From Kaioken, we go to **KAIO-FIST**!" Gekku flew straight toward Saizo, quickly flying around him and punching straight into Saizo's stomach, launching him straight into the ground, his aura dropped and he dropped straight for the ground.

Gekku had landed with a kick into Saizo's stomach, waking him up. Gekku had flipped back, looking over to Saizo.

He noticed Saizo flinch, then a purple aura raising while his eyes began glowing bright red. Gekku had felt drained already from the Kaioken taking up all his Stamina. He got into a fighting stance while breathing heavily, ' _Goku knew what he was talking about when he warned me about the Kaioken's downfall.._ ' he said in his mind.

" _ **I've Never Had This Much Power Before.. Behold.. MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!**_ " Saizo had stood, then glided in high speed toward Gekku, punching him in the stomach, Guard Breaking him and blowing him far off. Gekku had crashed into the tree that was in between Kasumi and Miyori.

"You guys.. Run.." Gekku said weakly as he stood, ' _This time distortion aura.. It's stronger than the rest.._ ' Gekku said in his mind honestly. Gekku had looked toward Saizo.

"I-I don't want to lose you!" Miyori had said.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you die without a fight!" Kasumi had said.

Gekku stood back, "You guys.. Go.." he said as his hair rose, it became gold and the aura in matching color had arisen, his eyes turning teal. "GO!" Gekku had said as his aura made his feet able to form craters under his feet, he flew toward Saizo, punching into the bone muscled man's fist, a large pulse of wind blew out, Gekku was hit by the next punch and was knocked back.

As Gekku was flown back, his hand accidently hit something.

Miyori's eyes widened, ' _I-It Came Off?!_ ' her choker began to glow bright pink.

"Uh oh.." Gekku noticed, then he remembered something. " _If my Rosary comes off, I'll turn into a scary and powerful Vampire.._ " Gekku flipped midair and slid along the ground.

He looked over to see Miyori completely changing. Gekku got into a fighting stance, ' _I'm still sort of drained from the Kaioken.. I might as well get as much help as I can._ ' Gekku looked over to the completely covered in bats Miyori.

Miyori was revealed, looking very different. A girl with her features larger slightly, her eyes red with slits for pupils, and her fangs were already spread out stood in her place.

"So.. I'm guessing you woke me..?" The girl glared at Saizo, who just continued charging toward them.

" **Haha! You really want to fight me?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!** " Saizo had shouted as he charged, but he was launched back when a kick hit him in the face and blew him away.

"Know your place fool!" She had said, Kasumi and Gekku looking in awe.

But Gekku's attention turned to Saizo getting up.

He had turned Super Saiyan once more and flew straight toward Saizo, while "Miyori" ran toward him as well. Gekku and "Miyori" had both attacked Saizo again, Gekku used a punch, Miyori a kick.

" **GUAH!** " Saizo was unable to handle the doublehit he had to endure, soon the purple aura had faded while he was sent flying back.

Gekku fell to his knees while his aura faded out, the gold in his hair color fading sort of to leave a light yellowish color.

"That was awesome!" Gekku breathed heavily while giving a (Naruto) styled smile.

"Hmph, you did great, but I didn't need your help." She had said, picking up the cross on the ground and putting it onto her choker, soon the pink in her hair returned, and she fell into Gekku's arms, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Rosario!  
** Episode 2!

The first three Dragon Balls had shown the previous few scenes.

 **Eye Of The Beholder!  
** The Girl With the Blue Hair.

The last four Dragon Balls had been showing the next few scenes.

They soon scattered.

* * *

Gekku was walking to school a week after the.. " ** _Saizo Problem_** ". Gekku was pretty excited to find out what happened that day, but he noticed he had some free time before school started.

' _Maybe I could get some training in me while~_ '

"Gekkun!/Gekku-sama!" Gekku turned around to see Kasumi and Miyori.

He sighed quietly, ' _Bye bye, training time.._ ' he then waved, "Hey you guys!" he smiled to them.

"G-Gekkun.. I-I'm sorry.. I forgot to eat breakfast and.."

"Hm?" Gekku tilted his head in confusion.

Little did he know, that gave Miyori an opening to his neck. He bit as she pleased, and this one was a large amount. Gekku fell back while Miyori was happy. Gekku sat up and looked toward the smiling Hiyori.

"I think my everything hurts.." Gekku had been honest, getting up slowly.

Miyori turned to see him, "I-I'm sorry.." she said.

"Just.. Warn me.. Next time.." Gekku began to walk off, trying to avoid any more of his blood being drunken out, literaly.

* * *

Gekku walked into the forest and punched air, soon he jumped and spun kicked the air. Once he landed he got into a stance,

" **Ka..** " Gekku gathered his hands at his side.

" **Me...** " Gekku began to build up his aura around him.

" **Ha...** " Gekku said as a tiny ball of ki was forming in his hands.

" **Me...** " Gekku's aura began to spark as the ki ball in his hands grew larger.

" **HA!** " Gekku fired the blast through the forest and once it crossed the red sea, it exploded a large bubble of it's water.

He fell to his knees, breathing heavily, he turned back to see someone with blue hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gekku walked over to her.

"Yes, now that you're here." She said as Gekku pulled her up, she immediately clung to him.  
"I'm sorry.. It's just that my breasts get all tight.."

"Your breasts?" Gekku said in a idiotic tone.

"Mmm-hmm, like this!" She rubbed herself against him, Gekku completely ignored, not knowing of What the Hell she was doing.

Gekku had looked up into the sky, he sighed quietly.

"Gekku-san.. Can you look into my eyes?"

Gekku turned around, her eyes flashed purple, his eyes turning purple for a minute, but then normal, he covered his eyes. "Agh!"

' _What in the..~?!_ ' Kurumu had seen most of Gekku's memories, the Time Patrol Missions, Trunks, Goku, Demigra, Towa & Mira, all of it. ' _He's been through so much.. I can't believe this guy's real.._ ' Kurumu had said in her thoughts.

"Sorry about that.. Something just happened."

Gekku had looked up to her and laughed, "Now come on, we gotta get you to the infirmary!" he said while smiling.

"Right."

They were walking along, Kurumu clinging onto his arm.

* * *

Gekku was sitting on a bench, waiting for Kurumu to come out. He stood when he saw her walking out, "So, are you alright?" Gekku asked, "Yeah." Kurumu smiled.

' _Why didn't my_ Charm _work?_ ' She asked herself in her mind. She had noticed Gekku's eyes were now brown.

"Something wrong?" Gekku had asked, she shook her head.

"Gekkun?! Who is.. That?" Miyori had soon appeared.

' _Oh no.. Her._ '

"Oh, this is Kurumu, she's from our class. Earlier I saw her hurt, so I wanted to take her to the infirmary to make sure she was ok."

' _Sometimes Gekkun, you're too kind for your own good.._ ' Miyori said as she growled toward Kurumu. Little did Gekku know, a storm was coming over the horizon.

* * *

Gekku was sitting at his desk and listening to the lesson, Miyori and Kurumu were having a glare fight.

Mrs. Nekonome was speaking about how cats have appeared in all sorts of literature. She had her ears bouncing from her joy. Gekku was happy for Mrs. Nekonome, she seemed happy for herself.

Kurumu smirked as Miyori glared, ' _Those eyes.. I like the jealousy._ ' she had thought to herself, scheming away.

Gekku then sighed, Kurumu and Miyori both looked at him, noticing that he had been falling asleep. ' _This is my chance.. I can really take him from her if I just~_ ' She turned to notice that Miyori was gone. ' _WHAT THE!?_ '

* * *

Miyori angrily snapped open the Tomato Juice can in her hands, drinking from it. ' _Gekkun, he's not even paying attention to the potential danger he_ could _face.._ ' Miyori had finished drinking the bottle, crushing it and dropping it into the trash can.

' _Kurumu, huh? I don't trust her.. Why do I feel so.. Jealous? Does that mean.. Gekkun is..?_ ' Miyori's eyes went wide, but she gained her senses in a second when she heard foot steps.

"You're the high and mighty vampire, right?" Kurumu had asked. "As a Succubus, I can't allow you to be loved more than me!" She continued, she then growled while glaring at Miyori.

"Wait.. Isn't saying your monster form against the~?!"

"Akashiya Miyori, I can't leave you at the love of every boy in this school!" Kurumu had said. "After all.. That would make my _Booby Trap_ useless."

" _Booby Trap_?" Miyori had tilted her head in confusion. Kurumu growled, "That's not the point! What I'm saying is.. YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MIYORI AKASHIYA!" Miyori backed up, Kurumu coming into her personal space and a conflicting aura surrounding them.

"Are they gonna fight?"

"Geez.. I sure hope they do.."

* * *

Gekku had noticed his earbud had rang, he went into the bathroom, soon answering.

"Yeah?"

" _Hey, you there?_ "

"Trunks?!"

" _Ok! I got the right person, look, there's a time distortion.. At your School._ "

"Huh?!"

Gekku had backed up against the wall, he began to think of what could have happened. " _I know, none of our scrolls can show what happened either._ " Gekku heard Trunks say.

Gekku then heard a voice, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MIYORI AKASHIYA!"

"What the~?" Gekku turned, " _We can't get there either, I'm trusting you to tend to it._ " Gekku nodded and came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Gekku walked up toward the commotion and noticed Moka and Kurumu arguing. Gekku looked at them, ' _Hmmm.. I don't think this is a good idea.._ ' he had sighed to himself quietly.

"Hey! Guys! Chill!" Gekku walked up and broke up the two.

"Oh, Gekku!" Kurumu suddenly had clung to his arm, "You really came!"

"Was I expected or something?"

Miyori growled toward Kurumu, "Gekku, get away from her!" she suddenly shouted.

"Huh? How come?"

"Can't you tell? She's dangerous!"

"But she isn't hurting anyone." Gekku said, "Gekku, you're so nice.." Kurumu tightened her grip on his arm. "Say, Miyori.. Gekku's blood smells great.. I'm sure it's _tasty_ , right?" Kurumu had said, Miyori's eyes widening, and Gekku looking to her.

"Ummm.. What does my blood have to do with anything?" Gekku had asked, confused about what exactly was happening.

"I see that all you wanna do everyday is just suck his blood, I bet that's why you're his friend." Kurumu had said, "Don't you see, Gek~kun?" Miyori growled as Kurumu had mocked her.

"Wha~?" Gekku had been very confused, Miyori then looked at him.

"That's not true, Gekkun!" Miyori had stated, yelling loud and the sound of it reaching far out into the hallway.

* * *

A person standing at the cross path of the hallway was standing there, he was wearing a black cloak over a silver armor, also wearing a mask that covered everything but his ears and hair.

- **Scanning..** \- The mask had stated. - **Scan Complete.. Age 773** -

" **I wonder.. Why is he here..?** " The man had looked closely at the situation, expecially at Gekku. " **Why?** "

* * *

Gekku was looking around at the situation that he had been too dense to understand of. Miyori looked toward him with pleading eyes, some tears coming out. "You believe me, right?" She had asked, clearly he could see that saying a bad thing would break her, she was already in a fragile state.

"Well you're my friend, of course I do." Gekku had a Son type of smile on his face. Kurumu growled, then she tugged on Gekku's arm. "You're tricking him, Miyori!" Kurumu said as she pulled him away, then looking into his eyes, ' _Charm..!_ ' Gekku's eyes dulled out, his mind being pushed out.

"Come on, Gek~Kun." Kurumu had tugged on his arm and pulled him away, Miyori growling, ' _What did she do? Gekkun isn't acting right.._ ' Miyori had walked off, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

 **The Dragon Balls had been flying through the air, the Four Star Dragon Ball showing Goku with the Son Family Smile on his face.**

 **\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|**

 **They then took flight once again.**

* * *

 _ **I know, I know, you guys are asking me where the hell Kasumi is, well, she's in this scene, don't worry, don't think we got some Chapter JUST on her.**_

* * *

Kasumi was looking up in the library if there were any books on tales relating Gekku, she had heard his name before in one..

"Yatta!" Kasumi had found the book she had needed, looking at it closely. "S-Saiyan..?" Kasumi had widened her eyes, "But.. He isn't bloodthirsty.. He doesn't kill either." she had made her doubts and had said them out loud.

* * *

Gekku was kicking air right outside of the infirmary, training hard. ' _What was that a minute ago.. or was that an hour?_ ' Gekku had been put into thought, he sighed as he continued to carry on with his training. Gekku soon hit a tree and shattered it, landing. The window had opened, "Oh, hey Kurumu."

Kurumu had smiled, "You know, can you come inside? There's something I really wanna show you." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, sure." Gekku flipped into the window, Kurumu shutting and locking the windows. Kurumu then looked at Gekku lying on the bed, "Man.. I feel kinda tired from the training." Gekku had said.

"Maybe _I_ could help you with that.." Kurumu said as she crawled on the bed on top of him.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you get _all_ better.." Kurumu had said as she scratched his face just a bit, making him bleed a bit, she then licked up the blood.

"Eh?" Gekku noticed the scratch stung a bit.

"Tasty.. I see why Miyori is so attached to you.." Kurumu had said, "Now.. Come a bit closer and I'll attach you to me so that you will always be safe." Kurumu was about to give Gekku a kiss.

' _What is she~?_ ' Gekku widened his eyes.

* * *

Miyori was sitting on a stair, crying into her knees, "Is that all? Is that all I want from Gekkun? His blood?!" she began to ask herself. Her Rosary began to glow brightly.

" **What the Hell are you doing?** " Miyori heard a voice from the cross on her neck.

"How are you~"

" **There's no time right now, you have to save Gekku before he gets slave-made by that Succubus.** "

"W-What?!" Miyori stood up, "Gekkun! I'M COMING!" she took off.

* * *

Gekku was looking at Kurumu as her lips were heading toward his, "What.. Are you?" Gekku had trouble collecting what words to say, Kurumu made her way to him.

Gekku scooted back, "Gek~kun, it's ok.. It's my first time too.." Kurumu had said, she came a bit closer, wrapping her arms around his head, "It'll just be a few more seconds.."

"STOP!" The door slamming open got the attention of both, Gekku quickly recognized the person.

"Miyori?" They both had said.

"You're trying to make Gekkun your slave!" She charged and shoved Kurumu out the window. Gekku flipped up off the bed.

"What was that about?" Gekku asked.

"Gekkun, didn't you just hear me?! She was trying to control you!"

"It takes more than that to control my mind!" Gekku had said, his smile soon had faded when a tail had wrapped around his neck. Gekku was being pulled out of the room, Miyori jumping and getting a hold on his legs.

Kurumu had dropped them from weight, but Gekku used his aura to help him get balance on his flight.

"Miyori, you alright?" Gekku had asked, the girl on his back nodded.

"Ok, kyaa!" Gekku had turned to his golden form again, flying toward Kurumu, he held a blast in his hand, he shot her in the wing, stunning her and making her fall.

* * *

Kasumi was researching about Saiyans.

 _How Their Planet Was Destroyed? :_ Frieza  
 _What are their likes? :_ Food and Fighting  
 _What are their dislikes? :_ Unknown  
 _What are their hobbies? :_ Fighting

Kasumi sighed, "Damn.. Saiyans fight a lot.." she had said to herself.

* * *

Gekku noticed Miyori was about to get scratched by Kurumu's claw, he tackled her out of the way, taking the hit. He soon turned and blasted Kurumu back, he didn't want or have much strength to do much else.

"Gekkun!" Miyori ran to her friend once she saw he had turned to normal state and fell to his knees.

"That scratch sapped out my strength.." Gekku said, looking toward Kurumu in the air.

"My Rosary! HURRY!" Miyori had shouted, Gekku too focused on Kurumu heading toward them, he didn't notice he grabbed the Rosary.

"Run! Miyori!" Gekku pulled off the Rosary, pushing Miyori back, but didn't quite notice the glowing. He turned Super Saiyan while Miyori's features were changing behind him.

Soon stood Super Saiyan Gekku and Inner Miyori, Gekku turned to see her, "Take 5, I got this one." she had said, Gekku sitting along a cut log as Miyori flew into the battle.

"Great! You've ruined all of my plans! I can't find a Destined One because of you, Miyori!"

"My fault?"

"Destined One?"

"Yes, we Succubi are dying out because we aren't finding much Destined Ones, I promised I'd find myself one, but because of Miyori Akashiya, I can't find one!" Kurumu flew straight toward Miyori, trying to scratch her, but she had missed.

"Wait, I remember something.." Gekku went into his pocket and pulled out a green bean, soon eating it, all his scratch and damage marks fading, his clothes still slightly torn though. "Alright, time to get back in there!"

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku flew above the situation and saw Inner Miyori glaring at Kurumu, "For your sins, I might as well just take those _wings_ of yours." Miyori gained a large demonic aura copy of herself behind her.

Gekku widened his eyes and flew back down toward them.

Miyori reached out her hand, forcing it forward.

 **THUD!**

* * *

Kasumi got out of the library, holding a book of tales on the Z-Fighters and all of what they've done, she had a very curious look on her face as she looked at the book itself.

* * *

Gekku had taken the hit from Miyori's fist. Kurumu widened her eyes, "W-Why did you.." tears began to form in Kurumu's eyes.

"Because, you're not a bad person.." Gekku had said, "You just wanna help your own kind, and I can understand that."

Kurumu's tears finally had hit the ground, she actually began to cry.

"Tch! Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's not easy, the Demon God Demigra couldn't kill me." Gekku said out loud.

Both of them looked at him with wide eyes, "You were the one who destroyed Demigra?" Gekku covered his mouth, "Ummm.. I didn't say that, not at all!" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I heard you say something about Demigra on the first day, too.." Miyori pointed out. Gekku nervously laughed, "Come on, you guys, there's no way a guy like me could~"

"Of course you could, did you not go back how easily you handled Saizo?" Miyori asked. "Uhhhh..."

Kurumu only thought about what he had said, ' _I.._ ' she began to cry, the tears were big chunks of waterworks as well.

"I'm taking this back." Miyori grabbed her rosary and sealed her Inner Self once again. Outer Miyori falling into Gekku's arms. "Geez.. Now I gotta take two to the infirmary.." Gekku grabbed Kurumu's hand and flew toward the infirmary.

* * *

 **"Hey Guys! Gekku here and Next Episode we see a FULL Moon, and clubs up, everyone! Maybe I could get some Bacon, anyway, be prepared for the next one! BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**


	3. Clubs Up, The Mysterious Man Appears!

**"Hey Everybody! Gekku here and last time on Dragon Ball Rosario, we met a new friend! She has blue hair, sort of reminds me of Bulma or Launch, when she's nice.."**

 **The Dragon Balls soon fly together spinning, glowing brightly.**

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda, both are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 _Gekku noticed Miyori was about to get scratched by Kurumu's claw, he tackled her out of the way, taking the hit. He soon turned and blasted Kurumu back, he didn't want or have much strength to do much else._

 _"Gekkun!" Miyori ran to her friend once she saw he had turned to normal state and fell to his knees._

 _"That scratch sapped out my strength.." Gekku said, looking toward Kurumu in the air._

 _"My Rosary! HURRY!" Miyori had shouted, Gekku too focused on Kurumu heading toward them, he didn't notice he grabbed the Rosary._

 _"Run! Miyori!" Gekku pulled off the Rosary, pushing Miyori back, but didn't quite notice the glowing. He turned Super Saiyan while Miyori's features were changing behind him._

 _Soon stood Super Saiyan Gekku and Inner Miyori, Gekku turned to see her, "Take 5, I got this one." she had said, Gekku sitting along a cut log as Miyori flew into the battle._

 _"Great! You've ruined all of my plans! I can't find a Destined One because of you, Miyori!"_

 _"My fault?"_

 _"Destined One?"_

 _"Yes, we Succubi are dying out because we aren't finding much Destined Ones, I promised I'd find myself one, but because of Miyori Akashiya, I can't find one!" Kurumu flew straight toward Miyori, trying to scratch her, but she had missed._

 _"Wait, I remember something.." Gekku went into his pocket and pulled out a green bean, soon eating it, all his scratch and damage marks fading, his clothes still slightly torn though. "Alright, time to get back in there!"_

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Gekku was walking to school with Miyori one day, suddenly they hear a voice, "Hey~!" they turn back to see Kurumu. Kurumu had held a plate, covered in..

"COOKIES!" Gekku had wide eyes looking at them with a line of drool down the right side of his mouth. Gekku's attention was only at the plate of cookies.

"I thought that maybe we could eat them together.." Kurumu said with a smirk on her face, she had drawn him into her area of mind instead of Miyori's.

"Why are you doing this?!" Miyori grabbed Gekku back, who from that was reaching for the cookies. Miyori grabbed his hand quick, holding it at her chest.

"I already told you I was looking for my Destined One.." Kurumu said as her eyes turned toward Gekku, "And I've chosen Gekkun." Kurumu had said, Gekku able to grab the plate of cookies while Miyori was wide eyed.

"WHAT?! NO! GEKKU IS MINE!" Gekku was pulled into a tug of war, contestants were Kurumu and Miyori, nobody was winning, because Gekku was resisting as he turned Super Saiyan to try and catch the Cookies, luckily he did with his foot. Although, the happy moment was killed from Miyori biting onto the Saiyan's neck.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 3: Troubles Of Swimming

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku flew above the situation and saw Inner Miyori glaring at Kurumu, "For your sins, I might as well just take those _wings_ of yours." Miyori gained a large demonic aura copy of herself behind her.

Gekku widened his eyes and flew back down toward them.

Miyori reached out her hand, forcing it forward.

 **THUD!**

* * *

Kasumi got out of the library, holding a book of tales on the Z-Fighters and all of what they've done, she had a very curious look on her face as she looked at the book itself.

* * *

Gekku had taken the hit from Miyori's fist. Kurumu widened her eyes, "W-Why did you.." tears began to form in Kurumu's eyes.

"Because, you're not a bad person.." Gekku had said, "You just wanna help your own kind, and I can understand that."

Kurumu's tears finally had hit the ground, she actually began to cry.

"Tch! Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That's not easy, the Demon God Demigra couldn't kill me." Gekku said out loud.

Both of them looked at him with wide eyes, "You were the one who destroyed Demigra?" Gekku covered his mouth, "Ummm.. I didn't say that, not at all!" he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I heard you say something about Demigra on the first day, too.." Miyori pointed out. Gekku nervously laughed, "Come on, you guys, there's no way a guy like me could~"

"Of course you could, did you not go back to how easily you handled Saizo?" Miyori asked. "Uhhhh..."

Kurumu only thought about what he had said, ' _I.._ ' she began to cry even more, the tears were big chunks of waterworks as well.

"I'm taking this back." Miyori grabbed her rosary and sealed her Inner Self once again. Outer Miyori falling into Gekku's arms. "Geez.. Now I gotta take two to the infirmary.." Gekku grabbed Kurumu's hand and flew toward the infirmary.

* * *

Gekku was walking toward school the next day, he finally caught some alone time, so maybe he could sneak out to the Martial Arts Club arena and train there. Gekku remembered something about clubs that Mrs. Nekonome had said.

"Oh, yeah! Today's club day." Gekku flew above all the booths, he wanted to not get noticed as he flew around to see what kind of booths they had. Gekku then noticed Swimming Club, ' _Hope I don't get invited to that one.._ ' he said as he looked back to his fight with Frieza. Gekku then noticed Miyori, he flew down to see what club she wanted to go to.

Gekku had smiled in her friend's presence. Miyori looked over to him and smiled, "Gekkun, good morning! Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah.. But that Swimming Club is bothering me." Gekku said, turning away from the booth and shivering. Gekku's stomach rumbled when he heard the girls at the swimming club call his name. "Can we uh.. Go somewhere else?" Gekku asked, Miyori happily nodded, the two had walked off.

* * *

They soon were in the empty gym, Gekku punching and kicking air, Miyori given time to write notes on what he was doing.. Well, for her inner self.

Gekku landed and took a stance, nothing else had happened, Miyori looked up with curiosity, Gekku began to chant a word.

" **Ka~...** " Gekku had said as he put his hands together, about 8 inches apart at his side.  
" **Me~...** " Gekku said as steam began to come from his hands, causing his hands to sort of gain a glow.  
" **Ha~...** " The steam faded as a blue shining ball of plasma began to grow in between the distance of hi hands.  
" **Me~...** " The plasma ball had been giving off light, shining around him.  
" **Haaaaaaa!** " Gekku fired the beam toward the gym wall, but just as soon as it was an inch away, it had turned toward the Saiyan.

Gekku raised his fist and punched straight into it, the plasma wave was soon dispersed because of Gekku's aura. Gekku had a bit of sweat come off of his knuckles from the intense heat of the Kamehameha wave ( **Turtle's Destructive Wave** ).

Miyori was wide eyed at the scene. "H-How did you..?" Miyori was so surprised, she was unable to finish her sentence.

"How did I what?"

"Just do.. That?" Miyori pointed at his sweaty right hand.

"Oh, the Kamehameha? It's simple, first you gotta be able to focus out your own Ki." Gekku had said, Miyori walked closer to look at his hands as a plasma ball had formed. Gekku had a slight flashback and the ball got quite larger, both ends touching his entire hands, light shining out of the openings between each finger.

"To do this, you have to focus the energy inside your body, try it." Gekku had said, Moka did the exact same pose, a tiny plasma ball forming. She then looked to see Gekku smiling, which made her blush and the plasma ball get larger, now the exact same size as Gekku's.

Gekku then made his plasma ball disperse, she did the same. "Now, you've gotta focus your Ki into your hands again, but like this." Gekku said as he got into the pose that everybody knows.

" **Ka~...** " Gekku said as his hands gathered at his side the same way.  
" **Me~...** " Gekku had steam coming from his hands, showing his Ki.  
" **Ha~...** " The steam had turned to plasma, forming him a ball.  
" **Me~...** " The plasma had shined bright in his hands.  
" **HAAA!** " He had fired, making it disperse halfway.

Miyori looked at the way he did it, she got into the same pose, she didn't want to say the words because that would make her feel like she was copying Gekku.. ' _Gekkun is.. Smiling at me.._ ' She blushed and it got slightly larger than Gekku's she had then fired it forward, a large wave almost hitting the wall, although Gekku had got in front and shot a plasma blast into it, making it disperse in it's tracks.

Miyori looked toward Gekku, who was smiling. "Wow.. Nice job, that was a pretty strong blast!" Gekku had the Son family smile on his face.

* * *

Kurumu was in a swimsuit, trying out for the Swimming Club, "Maybe Gekku would look at me when I win this!" Kurumu had said to herself, excited, her tail popping out. Kasumi was right there, "Not if I win first." she had said, laughing to herself proudly.

"You little brat! Of course I'll beat you! I'll show you that my Destined One likes me better than you!"

* * *

Miyori had watched as Gekku floated above, she soon looked to her feet, "I can do that?" she looked up and questioned, "Sure ya can.. You just gotta focus your energy into your feet, and.. Wheeeeeeeee!" Gekku was flying around, Miyori slowly floated up, now floating in front of the stopped Gekku.

"See! It's fun!" Gekku flew off in high speed, Miyori had soon followed. Gekku was racing through the air until he noticed steam coming from the Swimming Pool.

"Umm.. Gekkun?" Miyori turned nervous, "Don't worry, you could float above, remember?" Gekku reminded her, "Oh.. Right." Miyori nodded.

Gekku tightly clutched his fist as he heard a scream, "NANDATO KOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Gekku flew in high speed toward the swimming pool, blue aura developing around his body. Miyori followed after, a pink aura developing around her.

* * *

Kurumu and Kasumi were racing each other, it was the final contest of the Girl's Swimming Club Tournament, and they were both determined to win.

Kurumu had stretched out her claws down below the water so that no one would see, swimming farther.

"Itai!" Kasumi felt something scratch her, and she exactly what it was, she swam forward faster with her Magic Wand, she then bumped her head into the finish line, falling down below, Kurumu had passed it, signalling her victory.

"Yatta!" Kurumu laughed proudly of herself, dispersing of her claws before climbing back up, she was laughing still as Kasumi swam back up.

"You still lost.." Kurumu had said, which was a fair point. Kurumu then noticed a scream coming from one of the boys, noticing the other girls biting down on them. "Hey! What are you guys doing?!"

"Kyaa!" Then something crashed into the water, making it rise sky high. All of the girls in the pool aside from Kurumu and Kasumi, were knocked onto the hub of the pool.

Gekku was standing there, as a Super Saiyan. "Alright, who's coming at me first?" The Saiyan questioned, he smirked and jumped above the tackle ready mermaids, that impacted with a team headbutt to themselves. Gekku landed on their heads, kicking them back into the water, he floated above, looking around, not sensing their energies.

"What the hell is happening..?" Gekku asked, interrupted by his foot being grabbed and he was soon pulled into the water. Gekku had tried to grab the ledge of the hub, but failed to grasp it. Gekku had began to summon up and aura.

"Oh, Gekku.. You have so much Life Energy.. I think I might just take it.." The mermaid holding him close had sad, she grasped his hand, placing it in between her breasts. "Or I might just give you something special.."

Gekku's aura dispersed against his will, Gekku noticing she was Siphoning off his Ki. Gekku had soon lost his Super Saiyan form, he knew if he had tried to use Super Saiyan 2, she'd gain more, so he had no options for escape. "Are you ready for that special something?" The mermaid had asked, "Y-You're Tamao.. Right?" Gekku questioned, barely able due to the water around him. "That's right, Tamao Ichinose.." She had answered, Gekku coughed up a bit. He then looked up to see Miyori charging a blast, he nodded, giving her the signal to fire.

Gekku smirked as the energy beam had hit, a large explosion that made the entire pool's body of water had risen. Gekku was now flying above it with Miyori, who was smiling to see he was ok. Gekku glared at the water's setting to see it wasn't exactly coast clear. Gekku soon noticed Kurumu and Kasumi were caught by the Mermaids, also that they were on their own. Gekku had gone to Super Saiyan form once more and flew straight toward them. "HAAAAA!" Gekku had his fist ready to punch something, but suddenly, the person with the mask, (From The LAST Episode) appeared and punched him high up into the air before any of them could be touched by the Saiyan.

"Guh!" Gekku had taken damage from the punch, he flipped mid-air and then took a look at who had hit him. " _ **Why are you here?**_ " The mysterious person questioned, "Because I can be!" Gekku flew straight toward the mysterious person and shot forth a fist like a bullet.

It was still caught though.

" _ **Hmph.. Let me show you real power..**_ " A golden aura arose around the mysterious man, but his hair style nor color changed, he soon punched into Gekku's stomach once more and wind impacted, blowing the water. Kurumu and Kasumi were in combat with the Mermaids.

Gekku had noticed Miyori flying straight toward them, "Gekkun, I'm coming!" she had shouted, the masked man had a blast aimed at her, Gekku quickly made a fly for it as he grabbed onto Miyori and took the hit in the back, it hitting through both of his shirts, he threw her to the tree as he fell deep into the water. Both the Mermaids and the masked man taking notice of how Gekku had the cross on Miyori's choker.

A bright pink light shined. The masked man sighed, " _ **So.. She's come to play..**_ " he flew straight toward the pink light, his fist being caught by the wrist of Inner Miyori, who was angry. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Miyori spun kick from the opposite side and knocked the Masked Man back.

The Masked Man flipped along the fence around the pool hub, landing atop the ledge. Miyori looked at him, sensing a presence inside of him that was completely different. "Could that be a~?!" He then flew at her and punched her straight in the stomach, making her cough, that cough being mixed up with the blood she spat out, the silver haired Danzel being shot straight toward the water.

Gekku had quickly caught her before she had hit, "Miyori! Tch.. Who are you?!" Gekku growled as he glared at the mysterious man. "You'll find out someday.." He then faded from their visions with a Solar Flare, all at the scene were blinded by light. Gekku had fallen into the water, due to the blindness.

In the water, his eyes were washed, he had quickly awoken underwater and flew straight toward the masked man who had observed the scene. " _ **Your Bold, Young One.. Which brings you to the true**_ **end.** " He lifted his hand straight toward the flying Gekku, and fired a large energy ball in the teen's face, causing a large explosion that covered the entire pool, destroying the left bottom corner's edge of the hub. Gekku had been found, the sleeve of his wristband being the only thing holding him from falling off the broken edge of the pool hub.

* * *

Gekku had awoken in the infirmary bed. He looked around, turning to see Miyori sitting in a chair, sleeping at the edge of the bed. ' _Why am I here? What happened exactly?_ ' He looked at his arm, which was covered in bandages. "Damn.. Was I busted up that bad?" His thoughts were whispered out. He looked toward Miyori, "Oh yeah.. I dropped her into the water.. She must've been in one of these beds earlier too.." Gekku sighed, he looked over to the window to see the full moon shining bright in the night sky.

' _Who was that guy?_ ' He asked as the wind blew through the open window.

* * *

 **"Hey! Gekku here and Next Episode we see a REAL Werewolf, and we're all in the Newspaper Club, everyone! Who was that guy? Maybe next time we'll find out! BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**


	4. The Moonlight Brings Conflict!

**[GHOST NAPPA! - Ghostbusters Parody by TeamFourSTAR Sang By Takahata101, TFS Nappa]**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _ **When There's Something Strange.. In Your Neighborhood..**_

 _ **Guess Who It Is?**_

 **GHOST NAPPA!**

 _ **When You Hear A Voice.. Inside Your Head..**_

 ** _Who You Think It Is?!_**

 **GHOST NAPPA!**

 **(Instrumental) _YAY-YAH! x3 with the music_**

 _ **I'm A Frickin' Ghost!  
**_

 **(Instrumental) _YAY-YAH! x3 with the music._**

 _ **I'm A Frickin' Ghost!**_

 **(Instrumental) YAY-YAH YEAH YEAH!**

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda, both are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 _" **Hmph.. Let me show you real power..** " A golden aura arose around the mysterious man, but his hair style nor color changed, he soon punched into Gekku's stomach once more and wind impacted, blowing the water. Kurumu and Kasumi were in combat with the Mermaids._

 _Gekku had noticed Miyori flying straight toward them, "Gekkun, I'm coming!" she had shouted, the masked man had a blast aimed at her, Gekku quickly made a fly for it as he grabbed onto Miyori and took the hit in the back, it hitting through both of his shirts, he threw her to the tree as he fell deep into the water. Both the Mermaids and the masked man taking notice of how Gekku had the cross on Miyori's choker._

 _A bright pink light shined. The masked man sighed, " **So.. She's come to play..** " he flew straight toward the pink light, his fist being caught by the wrist of Inner Miyori, who was angry. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Miyori spun kick from the opposite side and knocked the Masked Man back._

 _The Masked Man flipped along the fence around the pool hub, landing atop the ledge. Miyori looked at him, sensing a presence inside of him that was completely different. "Could that be a~?!" He then flew at her and punched her straight in the stomach, making her cough, that cough being mixed up with the blood she spat out, the silver haired Danzel being shot straight toward the water._

 _Gekku had quickly caught her before she had hit, "Miyori! Tch.. Who are you?!" Gekku growled as he glared at the mysterious man. "You'll find out someday.." He then faded from their visions with a Solar Flare, all at the scene were blinded by light. Gekku had fallen into the water, due to the blindness._

 _In the water, his eyes were washed, he had quickly awoken underwater and flew straight toward the masked man who had observed the scene. " **Your Bold, Young One.. Which brings you to the true** **end.** " He lifted his hand straight toward the flying Gekku, and fired a large energy ball in the teen's face, causing a large explosion that covered the entire pool, destroying the left bottom corner's edge of the hub. Gekku had been found, the sleeve of his wristband being the only thing holding him from falling off the broken edge of the pool hub._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Gekku was lying in the infirmary bed, his arm covered in bandages and unconscious.

Miyori looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and pity, "He risked his life for all of us.. But.. He still didn't think of himself or what would happen to him from it.." Miyori held his surprisingly undamaged hand tightly.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 4: Newspaper Club, The Moonlight Brings Conflict!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku was stretching. The saiyan looked up and jumped, he punched into a dummy with his mostly unbandaged, it was just the arm between the sleeve and wristband. The dummy was completely destroyed.

"Wow.. To be honest.. I didn't think I recovered that fast.."

Gekku had walked over to his vest and looked at it. He then threw it away. "It's good to wear something else for a change.." He said as he flew off to his room.

* * *

Gekku had came out of his dorm room still wearing the blue shirt, without the belt, black jeans, orange wristbands that were long up to his forearm, and he also had a pair of Orange shoes on. The Saiyan was glad he still fit his old training clothes. Gekku had walked out of the dorm building with his hands in his pocket.

Gekku thought to himself, "Wait, wait.." Gekku thought to himself, "Where are the others?!" he questioned out loud. He then noticed the mailbox attached to his dorm door, he opened it. "Blah, blah, blah.. Newspaper Club Meeting today.. Blah, blah, blah.." Gekku then re-stated what he had said in his mind.

"Newspaper Club Meeting?! At 10?! OH GOD, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Gekku had risen up his aura and flew straight out the open window.

Today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Gekku was flying toward the Newspaper Club building at full speed, making sure that he would be able to make it to the meeting in time. Gekku had landed on the ground, soon walking inside, noticing surprised looks from Miyori, Kurumu, and Kasumi.

Gekku then looked in the window, "Oh! I forgot, wrong shirt.. But that'll be ok, and I also forgot that too.." He looked up. "Sorry I'm late!" Gekku had turned to see a guy who had his hair a medium long down his neck, halfway down. He wore a wolf decorated neck wear that had a fang tooth at the center of the string holding it together. He had the uniform, complete but without the tie, and the shirts were both slightly open, making his chest visible.

"I'm the leader, Ginei Morioka, but you guys could just call me Gin." The suddenly appearing teen had introduced himself, "I'm Gekku." the Saiyan present had said his name in a calm and peaceful tone.

Gin had a smile on his face that had served as a barrier for his jealous rage. ' _How could this guy be the love of all three of those girls over there?! How is it even possible?!_ '

Gekku had looked around, then he saw a note on a bookshelf that had a familiar name. "..Kodashi..?!" He was shot back by the letter, "Something wrong, Gekkun?" the Saiyan then turned his head and shook it, "Nah, I'm fine."

He put the note in his pocket, soon walking over to the computer and typing up stuff, one website he was on was for the newspapers, the other was looking into camera files of everyone who's appeared on campus. "..He's actually here.." Gekku had whispered as he closed the window, and began the printing process for the Newspapers as he stood up and began taking a stroll around the room.

Gin had sat down and looked toward something he had long waited for, the two hottest girls in the school's asses. Gin wished he didn't leave his camera back in his dorm room, wait, his backup. He could trick Gekku to get it for him.. "Hey, Gekku-chan! Can you come over here and help me out?"

Gekku turned, "Just grab me that Camera there."

"Sure thing." Gekku walked over and grabbed it, tossing it over to Gin, who caught it and turned around, taking photos. Gekku walked up to Gin and was curious, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh? What's going on?" Miyori and Kurumu asked, "Oh nothing, Gekku just said something about seeing your panties." Gin had informed them, which made them both mad.

"Hm? What's up with you guys?" Gekku had looked to them, soon feeling a hard slap to both cheeks. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! OW! OW! OW!" Gekku rubbed his cheek in pain.

Gekku noticed Kurumu leave with a frown, cruiously he looked toward Miyori, "I hate perverts.." she walked off with a storm of anger and confusion in her mind.

Gekku sighed, "Well.. I guess the meeting's all over, man." Gin had said, Gekku had walked out as well, "Well.. Now to go find my friend." he bended down, ready to fly, "NOW!" he flew high through the sky at top speed.

"He's fast.." Gin walked in front of the door, "But not fast enough.." he began to laugh in a sinister way.

* * *

Gekku had flew along through out the sky, looking around the area, "Koudashi, where the hell are you..?" he questioned, then he noticed Gin on the ground. He tried to act like he hadn't seen him, until Gin called.

"HEY! GEKKU! COME ON DOWN!" He decided to do it anyway. Gekku sighed, "What, Gin?" he asked.

"I got something you should check out." Gekku sighed and followed him.

They soon found themselves at another building, a drum next to the window. "Gekku, how about you stand on that?" Gin said, "I wanna take a picture of ya for the Newspaper Club Roster."

' _Now.. That I can't trust._ ' Gekku stood on top of the barrel, not turning, "What are you up to?" Gekku questioned. "Nothing but a good old picture.." Gin said, "Now turn around."

"Hell no!" Gekku shouted, "Huh? What's that?!" a voice could be heard from inside. Too bad for Gekku, it was female. Gekku jumped down, putting his fingers to his forehead, "Gotta run!" Gin ran off, "H-Hey!" Gekku turned toward him.

"Hey, creep! You like peeping on us, huh?!" The girls came up with pipes, ' _Oh no.._ ' Gekku quickly put his fingers to his forehead as they lifted it up, and just as it almost hit, he disappeared from view.

Miyori looked at this from a distance, her sad face became a worried one, ' _What's going on with Gekkun? He's not normally like this.._ ' she gained a tear.

* * *

Gekku sat on one of the 4 roofs of the school, the 1st Classroom Building's roof. "What the hell is going on?!" Gekku growled as he clutched his fist, when he slammed it onto the surface of the roof, a spark formed. Gekku looked at it, "Could this~?" he then heard a voice.

"Yo, Gekko, you alright down there?" A man had been floating above him, he had worn a silver armor that had appeared to be Saiyan, a cape on his back, his eyes being grey as his hair was a mid-length Scarlet color. "Koudashi..?" Gekku looked up to his former mentor, who had flown down in front of him.

Koudashi walked up and smirked toward the teen, "Boy, you've got a lot of days ahead of you, what happened?" Koudashi asked, "You're not normally this down."

"Well.. Everyone in the school thinks I'm a pervert now, because of this weird guy named Ginei." Gekku explained, "Well, Gekko, like the animal, you're unique, you can't lose yourself just because of a name calling." Koudashi said, putting his hand on his head. "I believe in you kid.. You're my student, after all."

Gekku stood, "Your right.. Thanks, Koudashi." he then heard a scream for his name. "Looks like the almighty Lord & Savior is needed again." Koudashi joked, "Well, gotta go help them." Gekku put his finger tips to his head.

* * *

Miyori was leaning back as Gin tried to kiss her, "Come on, now that Gekku's a perv, you need someone to love.. I can take that place." Gin said in a flirty manner. Gin then tried to kiss her once more, but she pushed him off.

"No!" Miyori said, angry at him for trying to seduce her. "It's sad that it had to come to this.." Gin pulled out a picture, showing Gekku on the barrel, standing tall and shouting. "I asked him nicely to get down and stop peeping at the girls.. But.. He said 'Hell No!' to me.." Gin began to say, "Stop RIGHT there!" a voice caught both of their attentions.

Kurumu and Kasumi stepped through the door with detective outfits. They walked up to Miyori, "Wait, look at this picture VEEEEEEERY closely.." Kurumu said, all three of them did so. "When you think of it, that smile on his face was edited from a frown as you can see from the blur spot on the side. Obviously somebody asked him to turn around to take a peek, but he refused, and _Gin_ here couldn't tolerate that purity."

' _Honestly, I'd rather him be a pervert.. So that he would just come to me instead of those two posers.. No way they can love him more than I do!_ ' Kurumu said in her mind.

' _Oh good, I was worried that something was wrong with Gekkun, but I still feel bad for accusing him of such things.._ ' Miyori stated consciously.

' _That's my Gekku-sama! He's dependable to the very end! His purity is what makes him superior to the rest of the students here._ ' Said Kasumi's mind voice.

"Darn it.. I was gonna make Gekku look like a pervert.. So I could get Miyori all to myself.. Damn it! You ruined it all!" Ginei began to raise an aura, the moon shining bright as the cloud were somehow blown away. " **BEHOLD.. THE POWER OF THE MOON!** " Ginei had began to extend his body hair until it covered his body, also expanded his muscle product and mouth length.

" **I.. am a Werewolf.. A class known for speed.. Why they call me the fastest in the UNIVERSE!** " Ginei shouted. "Now where have I heard that line before..?" Said a voice that made Ginei turn, "Oh yeah, from that arrogant blue guy.. What was his name.. Oh yeah, Butter.." Gekku stood there, his golden aura rising, although he wasn't even Super Saiyan.

" **How dare you compare me to that cheapskate!** " Ginei ran forward at high speed, preparing a claw stab, but Gekku had caught his wrist, his eyes filled with rage as a green iris color and a silver spiky wheeled pupil. Gekku's hair then rised, turning to a shinier and slightly darker gold, making it seem a metallic color. " **You call that a reason?! To ruin someone else's life?! JUST SO YOU COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND?! ARE YOU _THAT_ DESPERATE?!** " Growled Gekku as he pulled Gin in closer and punched him in the stomach at an uppercut.

 **Play CAC Dragon Ball Theme  
** **Dragon's Rage - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST**

Gekku spun kick Gin into the stair house that led into the building, sending him flying into the center yard of the school. He seemed to have vanished in mid-air as Gin flew away from the impact, making the girls watch in awe. "H-How did he?"

Gekku appeared just before Gin landed, pushing up two of his right arm's fingers, jabbing them into the back of Gin's neck, causing him to fall. Gin weakly stood, " **I don't know what the hell you just did.. But I'm gonna make sure you don't get a second chance!** " Gin punched Gekku in the stomach, sending him flying back, but he caught his feet onto the ground, sliding along the ground as the impact flight was still due to 3 ft. Gekku had slammed his head into the sch ool wall, making a small crater to forcefully stop himself, so he wouldn't damage anyone inside.

" **You damn bastard.. Someone could've gotten hurt 'cause of you..** " Gekku cracked his knuckles, " **I'm not holding back.. Not.. ANYMORE!** " Gekku's aura summoning sparks of lightning as it rose high up.

" **Hold.. Your... SHIT!** " Gekku warned as he flew forward, kneeing straight into Gin's stomach, stopping him from countering as he smashed him into the ground. " **Gekku.. How.. Could you be~?!** " Gin then gasped, " **Y-Your one of those aliens..** " he had his eyes wide, " **If I tell you yes, you're going to answer my question.. How do you know that** **?!** " Gekku growled, Gin standing. " **A man in a weird mask told me.** " Upon hearing this, Gekku flew forward as high speed, kicking his opponent to the left, as the flight came to end, he kneed him to the opposite side, he then slammed him into the ground with a Ki blast.

" **Eat this! Hellzone~** " Gekku's transformation had cancelled forcefully as he fell, pained by the force of power. " **Take.. This~** " As the moon was covered with clouds, Gin fell, turning to human form as he fell. The two that had no power left were lying next to each other, both lying in opposite directions.

"The perv, and the pure.. Never thought two of the opposite personality could be friends.. I guess an all out fight can do that." Koudashi was floating in a legs crossed sitting style mid-air. "Heh, guess I should get them both to the infirmary." He flew down, once landing picking the two fallen fighters up. "H-Hey! Who are you?!" Miyori asked, as her and the other girls ran up, "You may call me the Great Saiyan Koudashi, I thank you for taking care of Gekku up til now." Koudashi nodded in gratitude, before teleporting himself with a controlled Instantaneous Movement.

Miyori blushed, "Oh thank you, finally _someone_ recognizes how important I am in Gekkun's life!" Kurumu said in cheer, "HE WAS TALKING TO ME!" Miyori slammed her head on Kurumu's forehead, which was an unexpected move. "NO.. ME!" Kurumu's aura rose, "I've been with him for a hell a lot longer than you!" Miyori's hair rose a bit.

"Well, while you two fight, I'm gonna go nurse Gekku-sama back to health, bye~!" Kasumi had perfected her disappearance spell for moments like this, waving her wand and fading from their view. "H-HEY! YOU CHEATING LITTLE WITCH!" Kurumu growled, Miyori was gone as Kurumu turned, "DAMN IT ALL!" she roared out.

* * *

 **"Hey! Gekku here and Next Episode it's a Love Love Fan Club Collaboration! Also, me and Koudashi have a lot of catching up to do! Strange, that Masked Man didn't challenge me today.. I wonder why? Wait, he's here next time, and we're gonna beat him! BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **Fate's Great Battle, The Super Saiyan 2!**_


	5. Fate's Great Battle, The Super Saiyan 2!

**[BALD This Way! - Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" Parody by TeamFourSTAR Sang By Takahata101, TFS Nappa and Lanipator as TFS Krillin]**

"It doesn't matter if you love me.. Or capital M,E.. Just put your shiny heads up.. 'Cause your bald this way, baby!"

 **(Instrumental)**

 _ **Nappa**_

 _ **My momma told me when I was young.. "You're gonna roam the stars!"**_

 _ **She combed my tail and put my armor on.. And sent me to.. my Space Pod!**_

 _ **Krillin**_

 _ **All you have to do is shave your head, and wax that b##ch until it shines!**_

 ** _Who gives a crap if the children stare? Just listen up and you'll be fine!_**

 **Nappa**

 **I'm beautiful in my way! Kami makes no mistakes!**

 **I'm on the right track, baby! 'Cause I'm BALD this Way!**

 **Krillin**

 **Don't Hide Yourself In Regret! Power up and your all set!**

 _ **Both**_

 **We're on the right track, baby! 'Cause we're BALD this Way!**

 _ **BALD THIS WAY!**_

Tien: Oh my god, you guys are really doing this again.. -Facepalm-

Krillin: Come on, Tien!

Tien: NO!

Nappa: PLEASE~!

Tien: HELL NO!

Piccolo: Pretty please with a Makansanpo on top?

Tien: F#%^ING NO!

Nappa; Damn it!

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 _ **Play CAC Dragon Ball Theme  
** **Dragon's Rage - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST**_

 _Gekku spun kick Gin into the stair house that led into the building, sending him flying into the center yard of the school. He seemed to have vanished in mid-air as Gin flew away from the impact, making the girls watch in awe. "H-How did he?"_

 _Gekku appeared just before Gin landed, pushing up two of his right arm's fingers, jabbing them into the back of Gin's neck, causing him to fall. Gin weakly stood, " **I don't know what the hell you just did.. But I'm gonna make sure you don't get a second chance!** " Gin punched Gekku in the stomach, sending him flying back, but he caught his feet onto the ground, sliding along the ground as the impact flight was still due to 3 ft. Gekku had slammed his head into the sch ool wall, making a small crater to forcefully stop himself, so he wouldn't damage anyone inside._

 _" **You damn bastard.. Someone could've gotten hurt 'cause of you..** " Gekku cracked his knuckles, " **I'm not holding back.. Not.. ANYMORE!** " Gekku's aura summoning sparks of lightning as it rose high up._

 _" **Hold.. Your... SHIT!** " Gekku warned as he flew forward, kneeing straight into Gin's stomach, stopping him from countering as he smashed him into the ground. " **Gekku.. How.. Could you be~?!** " Gin then gasped, " **Y-Your one of those aliens..** " he had his eyes wide, " **If I tell you yes, you're going to answer my question.. How do you know that** **?!** " Gekku growled, Gin standing. " **A man in a weird mask told me.** " Upon hearing this, Gekku flew forward as high speed, kicking his opponent to the left, as the flight came to end, he kneed him to the opposite side, he then slammed him into the ground with a Ki blast._

 _" **Eat this! Hellzone~** " Gekku's transformation had cancelled forcefully as he fell, pained by the force of power. " **Take.. This~** " As the moon was covered with clouds, Gin fell, turning to human form as he fell. The two that had no power left were lying next to each other, both lying in opposite directions._

 _"The perv, and the pure.. Never thought two of the opposite personality could be friends.. I guess an all out fight can do that." Koudashi was floating in a legs crossed sitting style mid-air. "Heh, guess I should get them both to the infirmary." He flew down, once landing picking the two fallen fighters up. "H-Hey! Who are you?!" Miyori asked, as her and the other girls ran up, "You may call me the Great Saiyan Koudashi, I thank you for taking care of Gekku up til now." Koudashi nodded in gratitude, before teleporting himself with a controlled Instantaneous Movement._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Gekku stood in the center of the dead tree forest, focusing his ki as he began to become Super Saiyan 2, his aura lashing out like the wind.

As the lightning sparks began to rage, he began to raise his power. "Ki~ya!" he burst out his aura and stood as Super Saiyan 2, except his eyes were pearl blue, signalling control. "Finally.. In two weeks.. I've finally did it.." Gekku continued to pant heavily, "I've controlled my Inner Power..!" Gekku raised his fist to the sky, soon he fell backwards.

"Super Saiyan 2.. You've been conquered!" Gekku said, his fist raised to the air as he continued to catch his breathe.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 5: Fate's Great Battle, The Super Saiyan 2!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku had sat in class, still Super Saiyan 2. He was writing notes down, due to the fact he didn't want to fail his first time at a school that's NOT about fighting alone. Gekku then put down his pencil when he heard the clock, knowing that he had finished all his notes.

"Well, when the cat literature had evolved into a multi-media thing, we began to call it a custom in the literate arts. Of course, us Nekomen and Nekowomen being a famous tale in those tales~ Oh, guess the bell's rung, that's the end of class today!" Mrs. Nekonome dismissed the class, everyone walking out, Gekku walking out with his hands in his pockets.

' _What should I eat for lunch today? What's on the menu for lunch today? I wonder.._ ' He began to imagine all the foods he could eat, gaining a smile, ' _It sure would be nice to be able to eat that all!_ ' Gekku's smiled enlarged itself. "Hey, Gekkun?" He heard Miyori's voice, "Hm?" he turned around, seeing her pointing to his hair, "You've been at that form you took on to fight Gin with all day, what's up with that?" she asked.

"To fight the Masked Man."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me right.." Gekku said, letting up a shrug as Miyori pointed toward him with a scolding face, "You can't fight him, don't you remember how you ended up the last time you tried to fight him?!" she argued against his ideals. "Don't worry, I'll be fine this time, trust me!" Gekku lifted his finger, putting a thumbs up toward her.

' _So he intends to come after me, hm?_ ' Said man was at the corner that class 1-4 was at, " _ **I'll have to dispose of him..**_ " he disappeared. ' _If he's any stronger than before.. That could be trouble._ ' He walked off into a mysterious portal with hands in pockets once reaching the dead forest.

* * *

Kurumu and Kasumi were shocked hearing Gekku's idea come out of Miyori's mouth. "What?! Is he insane?!" Kurumu stood, "He could be hurt! Or worse!" Kasumi added.

"Yeah, well I for one think he's actually smart." Gin said as he sat down at the end of the Club table. "What do you mean?" They all turned, "I know for sure I was close to being evenly matched with that Masked guy.. In that new form of his.. He was way stronger than me.." Gin explained, "He'd just be using that masked guy as a punching bag.."

"Then.. Why isn't that happening?" Miyori looked at him with an angry look for objecting their arguments, she didn't like perverts, especially _LYING_ perverts. "How do we know your not lying again?" Miyori asked, "How can I lie about a guy who can kick my ass without even opening his eyes?!" Gin answered with an argue meant-for question.

" _ **Because you'd probably not want to admit that he could get stronger if he wanted to..**_ " They all turned to see the masked man sitting in front of the window. They all gasped while jumping back, stepping away from him. " _ **How about we play a little game of tag?**_ " The masked man flipped a scroll, throwing it toward them and they were all pulled into it. " _ **Now for the fun of it.**_ " He had his eyes glow red as he teleported out of the room.

* * *

Gekku walked into the club room, forgetting all about the meeting, but then he noticed no one was there. "Maybe they cancelled?" Gekku put his fingertips to their head, trying to sense any of their energies more clearly. "No.. Wait, all of them at one place.. It's faint.. The Masked Man too!" He disappeared to his location.

* * *

The Masked Man looked at the scroll he held, all of them arguing to each other inside of it, especially Miyori and Gin, "Hehehe!" he laughed once the Saiyan teen had arrived, "Well, well, well.. I guess you made it after all."

"Let them out of there." Gekku said, " _ **The only ones who can let them out are the ones trapped inside, they have to work together.. and as you can see.. That's not happening.**_ " the Masked Man pointed to the scroll in which they were all arguing in. "Fine, I'll save them either way."

" _ **Gekku, Gekku, a Saiyan is going soft to those under his league?**_ "

"Soft or not, I'm still going to kick your ass.. So quit talking so we can start the real fight!" Gekku had transformed to Super Saiyan 2, which shocked the Masked Man. ' _That power.. Very interesting.._ ' The Masked Man laughed, " _ **So you've gotten even stronger than me?**_ " he asked, " _ **So you thought!**_ " he gained a large violet aura as his eyes had turned red.

"I didn't say I was done." Gekku said as he spread his legs far apart from each other, getting into a charging stance, " **Haaaaa...!** " his aura rose like crazy and spread out to a wide variety as his hair went all upwards as the gold darkened. His eyes soon turned to a jewel green as he gained sparks of rainbow colors. " **Let me show you.. THIS NEW POWER!** " Gekku flew forward and punched the Masked Man rapidly in the armor covering his face, cracks had appeared all over it. He punched into his stomach and shattered a hole, revealing his stomach.

Gekku slammed him into the ground, causing it to shake, " **HAAAA!** " Gekku's aura went crazy while he charged another attack. " **MASENKO RAGE-HA!** " He jabbed a Masenko orb into the Man's chest, firing the blast and knocking him far back.

" _ **Is your little Test Drive over?**_ " The Masked Man asked, showing he had a hold of Gekku's arm, " **Shit!** " Gekku felt both the man's knees had been jabbed into his stomach, sending him upward, the Masked Man flying up and blasting him back down.

' _I gotta try it.._ '

' _ **IDIOT! You might die from it!**_ '

' _Huh? What the hell was that?_ '

' ** _Look, I'm talking to you from the Rosario's Mind Transfer ability, and DON'T do that reckless idea of yours, whatever it is!_** '

' _Sorry.. But to save you guys.._ ' Gekku stood, " **I have to.** " Gekku rose his aura again, " _ **What are you trying now?**_ " The Masked Man asked. " **Like everyone's been saying, this might just be the end of me.. But if I get it to work.. I'll be able to KICK YOUR ASS!** " Gekku took the charging stance again.

" **Haaa...!** " Gekku's aura began to steam, gaining a red border around it. " **Super Kaioken.. X20!** " Gekku's aura's red border had grew larger and darker. He flew toward the man in speeds that he couldn't even imagine, unable to see his opponent he was thrown around like a punching bag.

Each of the 90 clashes had sent the Masked Man flying, Miyori then looked from inside the Scroll to see a Hole in the sky, showing what was happening outside, "Huh?" she had seen Gekku fighting against the Masked Man. "No! He's gonna get killed!"

* * *

 **Play CAC Battle Theme  
** **Space Battle - Xenoverse OST**

The Masked Man got up from the ground, " _ **That was some moves you had there..**_ " he said. " **You aren't gonna be able to keep up anymore..** " Gekku's aura rose again, he flew straight forward and landed a punch into his stomach, sending him staggering backwards.

" _ **Tch!**_ " The Masked Man shoots forward, but Gekku faded from sight, he had elbow him in the back and sent him flying forward, until Gekku appeared and fire a Kamehameha wave. ' _I think I can decipher his movement pattern._ ' The Masked Man stood, just as Gekku disappeared, he turned and sent his fist forward, Gekku appeared and was hit in the face. " **UGH!** " His opponent grabbed his foot and slammed him into a tree, shattering it completely before throwing him through another.

Gekku's aura faded out, losing both forms, "Ugh.." Gekku coughed a bit of blood, " _ **I guess you still have things to learn..**_ " the Masked Man held up a Ki blast, until one hit him in the side of his mask. "Don't mess with my student." Koudashi stood, in a Potential Unlocked Form like form.

"Gekko! HURRY UP AND GET UP!" Koudashi said, which Gekku did, standing tall with a bright blue aura, "They're trapped in there.. Koudashi had to get involved.. It's all my fault.." Gekku looked down, his hair covered his face over his eyes, his mouth being a frown.

" _ **Hmph.**_ " The Masked Man kneed back Koudashi, who caught the ground with his foot and flew forward. The man in the mask shot a large Ki Blast toward Koudashi which he couldn't defend against due to size or dodge. He decided to try and grab it, which resulted in him throwing it into the air.

" **But that's gonna change..** " His blue aura became even brighter as he gained an energy ball in his hands, " **IT'S READY..!** " Gekku shouted to Koudashi, who jumped backwards as Gekku threw the attack. The energy ball caught the Masked Man inside of it and sent him into the air, "Oh and before you go to hell, let me send you a parting gift.." Gekku took a charging stance.

" **Ka.. Me... Ha... Me...** " Gekku held the blast in his hand, " **HA!** " he shot a one handed Kamehameha wave, which exploded once hitting The Masked Man. " _ **What the..?! GUAHHHH!**_ " He was caught in the explosion, his mask shattering in side of it.

Gekku fell to his knees, while Koudashi saw a vision of Gekku seeming like another of his kind. "You really are your father's son." He said before disappearing from view, the Scroll Shattered and the four inside had escaped, all running to the surviving Gekku.

"What the hell man! You could've died from that!"

"Gekkun, you scared us!" Kurumu and Miyori hugged him tightly, both crying as Gekku laughed a bit, Kasumi from the back. "Sorry guys.. Guess I overdid it a bit.." He said as he tried to grab his elbow, "I~TEI TEI TEI TEI TEI!" Gekku laughed a bit with everyone else.

* * *

From the ceiling, watched someone wearing a green jacket with white stripes, the school uniform pants and shoes, and a pair of glasses that shined under the sun. "So he's finally arosen." His hair was in a hairstyle that was like Vegito's except with three more bangs to the left that nearly covered his left eye if it wasn't for the glasses. His skin so pale someone would think he too was a vampire.

"Guess I've got work to do.." He walked away, as he did, Ice came behind him, a girl with very long purple hair standing there, "Interesting.." she said in a shy tone.

* * *

 **"Hey! Gekku here and Next Episode it's gonna have to be a little Ice Cold! Looks like the smart and cool, Reid of the Dyastin Race is back! Well, I beat the Masked Man! For now.. I'm gonna go celebrate with the others.. BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **It's Ice Cold, Brains Win The Game!**_


	6. It's Ice Cold, Brains Win The Game!

**[Nappa's Pokemon Adventure! - TFS Nappa As A Pokemon Trainer, Episode 1 - The Staring Spearow.]**

Nappa was walking around town, humming the Pokemon tune, "DAMN IT! I WANT A GOOD POKEMON BATTLE!" he shouted, he then turned to see a Spearow staring at him, "Here we go!"

"STARING CONTEST!" Nappa stared into the eyes of Spearow, the Pokemon Theme playing behind him.

 **[Dende: I WANNA BE.. THE VERY BEST! THAT NO ONE EVER WAS!]**

Nappa gained an angry face, the Spearow still staring normally.

 **[Gohan: TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST! TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!]**

Nappa was remembering as he was running around Route 1 throwing Pokeballs everywhere and catching every Pokemon. Then he was watching as he was potty training a Pikachu. "COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" The Pikachu shot out lightning, "NOT THAT! DAMN IT!"

 **[ Krillin: I WILL TRAVEL, ACROSS THE LAND.. SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE! ]**

Nappa was still having the staring contest with Spearow on a boat, travelling across the storming sea.

 **[Yamcha: Each Pokemon To Understand.. THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE..!]**

Nappa pulled a Pokeball, tapping the Spearow with it, and the song ended as it was caught, "Done!" Nappa jumped in excitement. **(Nappa Caught Spearow!)** "HELL YEA~ Oh shit!" He noticed the whole in his boat as he fell.

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 _ **Play CAC Battle Theme  
** **Space Battle - Xenoverse OST**_

 _The Masked Man got up from the ground, " **That was some moves you had there..** " he said. " **You aren't gonna be able to keep up anymore..** " Gekku's aura rose again, he flew straight forward and landed a punch into his stomach, sending him staggering backwards._

 _" **Tch!** " The Masked Man shoots forward, but Gekku faded from sight, he had elbow him in the back and sent him flying forward, until Gekku appeared and fire a Kamehameha wave. 'I think I can decipher his movement pattern.' The Masked Man stood, just as Gekku disappeared, he turned and sent his fist forward, Gekku appeared and was hit in the face. " **UGH!** " His opponent grabbed his foot and slammed him into a tree, shattering it completely before throwing him through another._

 _Gekku's aura faded out, losing both forms, "Ugh.." Gekku coughed a bit of blood, " **I guess you still have things to learn..** " the Masked Man held up a Ki blast, until one hit him in the side of his mask. "Don't mess with my student." Koudashi stood, in a Potential Unlocked Form like form._

 _"Gekko! HURRY UP AND GET UP!" Koudashi said, which Gekku did, standing tall with a bright blue aura, "They're trapped in there.. Koudashi had to get involved.. It's all my fault.." Gekku looked down, his hair covered his face over his eyes, his mouth being a frown._

 _" **Hmph.** " The Masked Man kneed back Koudashi, who caught the ground with his foot and flew forward. The man in the mask shot a large Ki Blast toward Koudashi which he couldn't defend against due to size or dodge. He decided to try and grab it, which resulted in him throwing it into the air._

 _" **But that's gonna change..** " His blue aura became even brighter as he gained an energy ball in his hands, " **IT'S READY..!** " Gekku shouted to Koudashi, who jumped backwards as Gekku threw the attack. The energy ball caught the Masked Man inside of it and sent him into the air, "Oh and before you go to hell, let me send you a parting gift.." Gekku took a charging stance._

 _" **Ka.. Me... Ha... Me...** " Gekku held the blast in his hand, " **HA!** " he shot a one handed Kamehameha wave, which exploded once hitting The Masked Man. " **What the..?! GUAHHHH!** " He was caught in the explosion, his mask shattering in side of it._

 _Gekku fell to his knees, while Koudashi saw a vision of Gekku seeming like another of his kind. "You really are your father's son." He said before disappearing from view, the Scroll Shattered and the four inside had escaped, all running to the surviving Gekku._

 _"What the hell man! You could've died from that!"_

 _"Gekkun, you scared us!" Kurumu and Miyori hugged him tightly, both crying as Gekku laughed a bit, Kasumi from the back. "Sorry guys.. Guess I overdid it a bit.." He said as he tried to grab his elbow, "I~TEI TEI TEI TEI TEI!" Gekku laughed a bit with everyone else._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Miyori breathed, "It's gonna be a great day!" She said to herself as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She seemed to have Sonic Speed as she walked out just minutes after stepping in with her School Uniform on. Miyori looked at a picture of her with another girl with red hair as kids.

She smiled before running out of the dormitory.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 6: It's Ice Cold, Brains Win The Game!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gin was shouting into a mega phone, "HEY! Want a Newspaper of the School's newest info?! Well check it out right here and right now! Yokai Gazette has the stuff you need!" he said proudly. Gekku was sitting, Gin wouldn't let him pass out Newspapers, thinking he would try and do something that would provoke his sore shoulder.

"I'd like one." The teen with the green jacket from before had walked up, Gekku taking a close look and jumping down. "Reid?!" Gekku soon recognized him, "Hisashibura da, Gekku." now named Reid greeted his old friend. "It _is_ you!" Gekku pointed, "I thought you were in Conton City?" he asked.

"I finished the job, it wasn't too hard, I mean.. _You_ did it in just a number of days.." Reid said, "HEY! Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?!" Gekku growled, "Both." Reid answered, getting Gekku even more angry.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but, who exactly are you?" Kurumu asked as she walked up to the two, Gekku bringing him in into an arm wrap, "This is my friend from Conton City, Reid V. Dorose!" Gekku introduced them to his old friend. "CONTON CITY?!" They all looked toward the two of them, "The city that's known for holding the greatest heroes of ALL TIME?!"

"So.. Can I have a newspaper?" Reid asked, "Sure, pal!" Gekku gave him one, his friend pulled it out of his hands, "Thanks." Reid had walked off. "HEY! NOT EVEN A SMILE! OR A HELLO TO MY FRIENDS?! AW COME ON!" Gekku yelled out in rage, "I'm not sure if he's really supposed to be the friend here.." Kurumu dead panned.

* * *

Reid was walking to class, until he noticed a girl sitting on a bench, dropping tears that shattered like ice. She had long purple hair that had reached the end of her back, seemingly a C Cup, from Reid's analizations. He saw that she had purple eyes on the top but the bottom of her eyes were sky blue, like the sky in the winter. The girl wore a white sweater that had long purple sleeves that had black stripes, the school's uniformed skirt that had the B style, with dark bronze stripes. She had a strap of leather around her legs, to keep them intact even through the coldest of temperatures. The violette had ankle high socks that were green with three purple stripes and she was wearing the school's assigned footware.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Reid asked, "Y-Yes, I'm.. fine.." he clutched his fist when he heard the nervousness in her voice, this could only mean one thing..

"Someone abused you, I can tell by the tone of voice you've taken." Reid said as he patted her head, "It'll be fine, after school, you can tell me who did this to you.. and I'll make sure they'll pay for what they did." Reid promised, his eyes blood red, inside them a wheel that held inside two stars at the same spot except in different directions, glowing red.

"That's a promise." Reid said, "R-Really?" she looked up to him, he saw her face, he gave her a handkerchief, "How could I say no?" Reid responded with a question. The girl smiled, "I-I'm Shirayuki Mizore."

"Reid V. Dorose." Reid adjusted his glasses, "So, lemme see your schedule." he said, "Huh?" Mizore blushed, "So I can take you to your first period.." Reid said, "Oh.. Here." Mizore did as he said. "Hmm.. Class 1-2.. I guess we're both heading the same way.." Reid said, knowing as he was supposed to be Saizo's replacement in Class 1-2 as the Komia was being transferred to class 1-1, Gin's class.

* * *

Gekku was sitting back in his chair, enjoying the day's beginning, "Gekkun, how come your so relaxed?" Miyori asked, "I mean the Exams are coming soon.." Gekku scoffed, "It's three weeks.. We'll be fine.. Plus, we never get this much peace throughout the day, so I'm gonna enjoy it while I can." Gekku said.

"Yeah, ease up, Miyori." Kurumu soon took a copy of what Gekku was doing, except instead of her hands on the back of her neck they were on the bottom of her breasts. "I mean, even I'm being relaxed, that means it's a good sign~..!" She said, looking toward Gekku in a perverted way that alarmed Miyori, "H-Hey, stop that!" Miyori said in a quiet tone so Mrs. Nekonome wouldn't hear.

"Oh, so the two new students are here!" Mrs. Nekonome said, the three turned with the rest of the class to give their attention to the opened door. Standing there were Mizore and Reid. "Reid V. Dorose and Shirayuki Mizore, they will be our newest students and will be here for the rest of the year!"

The two of them sat down, comments coming from all around.

"Holy shit, that girl's COLD, in an awesome way!"

"I wonder what she's hiding under that Sweater!"

"Something nice that's for sure!"

Meanwhile for Reid, it was more.. Focused.

"Oh look at the sexy new guy..."

"Wonder what the spear he's got is like!"

"Of course it's great, look AT THOSE HIDDEN ABS!"

Gekku for once was happy Reid barged in, the girls stopped being curious about him for once, and went to being perverted about someone else. Although, Kurumu for one, just wasn't on the same page. "Of course, they'd look at me.. But when a new girl shows up, I suddenly don't exist?!" Kurumu was very angry from this.

"U-Uh.." Gekku and Miyori were unable to approach this side of Kurumu, nicknamed by Kasumi.. _The Pervert_. Gekku just turned to the window, acting like his mind WASN'T about to burst. Miyori looked to him worriedly, she had felt something was wrong with him. ' _ **Something wrong?**_ ' Inner Miyori asked from the Rosary, "It's just.. I don't think Gekkun's ok today.." Miyori spoke up, "He doesn't seem like himself today, like something's just bothering him but he doesn't wanna say what."

' _ **Sounds like he's faced this problem before..**_ '

"Maybe.. But.. I don't want to leave him alone with it.."

' _ **If he doesn't want to talk about it, we can't really force him..**_ ' Miyori looked down, ' _It's too bad that.._ ' she looked up, "..I know.." she said. Knowing Gekku would help her if she wanted him to or not, but she was disappointed that she was not that way. She didn't have as much heart as he did, she just wasn't that brave, unlike her inner self.

Kurumu was looking it as class went on, luckily for her the bell rang. ' _Oh yes! Break time, time to find Gekku, bring him to the infirmary, and get some Ku-ru-mu alone time._ ' She said, but then she saw how uneasy Gekku was as he walked out of class, usually he's heading to the gift shop in a hurry to get the first snack on the menu. But he's barely moving, like his legs just wouldn't let him.

* * *

Mizore was walking into the dead forest, she was going to sit down and look up at the sky, try and tell it just how good her day was. She spoke to the sky because it reminded her of speaking to her father. She had missed her father very much so, he had disappeared the day the Fire Storm hit their village.

Mizore gained a tear, "Otou-san.." Mizore closed her eyes as she raised an aura of cold air, soothing down the pain, knowing her father wouldn't want her to cry. She then turned to see the PE Teacher, Mr. Kotsubo Okuto walk up to her. "Please.. no more.." Mizore backed up, Kotsubo walking closer.

"Come on.. You confessed love to me earlier.. So why aren't you cooperating?!" Kotsubo asked angrily, "I mean.. All I want is for you to prove it..!" he began to spread his legs out of his body's normal length, they all had spread to eight gigantic legs. His muscle structure had grown massive and he had a roaring look on his face that demanded his commands.

* * *

Gekku was uneasy, he could sense a dangerous force, but he couldn't tell what it was. Gekku was fidgeted around with his fingers, trying to get a key sense on what it actually was. The three girls were worried about him. "Has he been like this all day?" Kasumi asked, both of the other girls nodded.

"Pretty much." Kurumu added to their response, "He hasn't said a word, but he's still not letting up." Miyori took observation seriously, especially of her dearest friends, she wanted to keep them ok.

The door had slammed open, Gekku losing his focus, turning to see it was Gin, "Hey! You guys, we need to set up papers right away!" Gin shouted out, getting all the members of the club's attention. "A hit story of the truth of this school, Teachers abusing students.. Just not right. Kotsubo Okuto, been abusing poor miss Shirayuki Mizore for a week now.." Gin said, "WHAT DID YOU **JUST SAY** **?!** " Gekku's aura flashed gold in his rage.

He hated abuse of others, he and Reid shared this hatred in common, his aura gaining a dark red spark to it. He faded from their view as he Instant Transmissioned out of the room. "Oh shit, didn't mean to get him triggered..." Gin said while he gave Kurumu the pics.

* * *

Mr. Kotsubo had grabbed Mizore, lifting her closer, " **Don't worry.. This will be painless.. and very pleasurable..** " he said as his tentacles gained aura. Mizore screamed as her cold aura had spread around his arm, freezing it.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" Mr. Kotsubo felt strikes from both his stomach and back directly hit. " **GUAH!** " He coughed blood as he dropped Mizore, Reid slid along the wet ground from melted ice to catch Mizore.

"I promised didn't I?" Reid asked, "Reid!" Mizore smiled, hugging him around the neck tightly. She was happy as she could ever be to see him, was this.. True love? Mizore didn't feel alone in the dark anymore, someone had brought her back to the light, she finally had hopes for a future.

Gekku backflipped off of Kotsubo's back, landing on the ground as a Super Saiyan 2. " **I'm pissed and I _HATE_ being pissed!** " Gekku's aura rose up, " **Well too bad!** " Kotsubo smacked back Gekku with one of his tentacles, sending him backwards, but the Saiyan quickly caught pace.

"Let me complete my part of the promise, ok?" Reid set her down, for the first time, he smiled to Mizore, she saw something that made her heart warm as the sun. Mizore nodded as Reid put his jacket on her to give her something to dry off the Octopus Water with, revealing a black tank top that covered his chest but his arm's muscle structure wasn't hidden anymore.

"Time to end this." Reid took off his glasses, "Hold these." he tossed them to Mizore, who caught them and nodded. He walked forward as his eyes gained the wheel again. " **Monstrous Enhancement: VULEARMS!** " Reid seemed to have body flickered at his speed as he struck into Kotsubo's back.

The octopus man flew forward as Gekku punched him upward. He then took notice as he could feel Miyori's ki, seeing her flying above the fight. "HEY! GEKKUN! MY ROSARY!" She shouted, Gekku nodded, right before dodging Kotsubo's slam attack. He flew up and flew to Miyori, "Alright, your turn to fight, Inner Miyori-chan!" Gekku had pulled it off as the trinket in hand began to glow as it let off the seal.

Inner Miyori stood before them, "Don't worry, I'll handle this.. You go cool off, you look like you need to anyway." She said to Gekku, who couldn't turn normal because of his rage. Gekku sighed and nodded, his Ki fading as he calmed. Inner Miyori then turned toward Kotsubo, "I've only got one thing to say about people like you.." her aura surrounded her foot. " **Know.. YOUR.. _PLACE!_** " She flew straight toward Kotsubo as she sent her attack, which the octopus man was too busy handling Reid with his new enhancement in speed and strength.

Reid afterimaged after picking up Mizore once the vampire hit the octopus, causing a large explosion that took up the entire forest. The pulse had blew away some of the trees in front of them. Gekku sat down on the log leg behind from one of those trees, Reid landing on top of another log. "Well, looks like he won't be bothering you anymore." He said to Mizore to ease her mood, as she was blushing like a red hot pepper. Knowing as she was still wearing his jacket and was touching his ab.

* * *

A week later, Reid was reviewing the last Newspaper from the morning before, being a new member, he decided it was his responsibility to review and put improvements on the next. He looked up as he saw everyone else sitting at the table normally, having a fun conversation.

Knocking could be heard. "Someone's at the door." Reid said, "I know that!" Gekku walked toward the door and opened it, seeing Mizore, except her hair was shorter. Gekku then noticed that Mizore and Reid's eyes met, both of them having a smile. Gekku smirked, "Well, Reid, I thought you couldn't smile?" Gekku said, Reid turning back to his newspaper and Mizore looking away with a blush on her face and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hehe.. I like it!"

* * *

 **"Hey! Gekku here and Next Episode Reid's gonna find himself in some tight situations with Shirayuki-chan! Well, looks like it's time for Kurumu to be the Dating Advisor, better hope this goes well! Looks like the School Tournament is about to begin.. Wait, Tournament?! I gotta go train! Well.. BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **Feelings In Heart, What's The Next Stage?**_

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**


	7. Feelings In Heart, What's The Next Stage

**[Gekku's Rising - Part 1: Kid Life]**

Reid was looking into mysterious files, he pushed a button that showed a file, Yatsuda Geki. Reid widened his eyes as he saw the picture of the child who punched a hole in a mountain, "T-That's..!" Reid knew for sure, it was Gekku.

Geki _(age 12) walked around, hands in pockets, with a smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like a new job's_ _popped up.." He walked toward a huge wall, "Maybe I'll just cut in and see for myself.." he smirked and threw his fist forward, but a bright light had glew brightly and hit him._

 _"GUAH!" Geki fell back as he was swallowed by it, "_ Forget about this and live on with a new life.. _" Geki heard the voice of his father as he was absorbed into the light, his eyes turning from blood red to a shadow black._

 _He then awoke in TokiToki City, a plain where Time itself was born and created into history. "W-What the?" Geki shook his head, "Oh, you must be the new Time Patroller.." Time Patrol Trunks had walked up, who Geki hadn't known at that time, "W-Who are you?! Where am I?! WHO AM I?!" Geki looked at his hands._

 _"W-Why don't I know who I am?!" Geki asked, Trunks walked up to him, patting his shoulder, "Calm down.. You're gonna be ok.. First let's try to find you a name.. Do you remember anything?" Trunks asked._

 _"G-Ge.. Gek.." Geki was having trouble, "I'll just call you Gekku.." Trunks decided to add that since his face reminded him of Goku._

Reid closed his laptop, a smirk on his face. "New information.." Reid put his computer on his dorm desk, then went out.

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _Mr. Kotsubo had grabbed Mizore, lifting her closer, " **Don't worry.. This will be painless.. and very pleasurable..** " he said as his tentacles gained aura. Mizore screamed as her cold aura had spread around his arm, freezing it._

 _"Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" Mr. Kotsubo felt strikes from both his stomach and back directly hit. " **GUAH!** " He coughed blood as he dropped Mizore, Reid slid along the wet ground from melted ice to catch Mizore._

 _"I promised didn't I?" Reid asked, "Reid!" Mizore smiled, hugging him around the neck tightly. She was happy as she could ever be to see him, was this.. True love? Mizore didn't feel alone in the dark anymore, someone had brought her back to the light, she finally had hopes for a future._

 _Gekku backflipped off of Kotsubo's back, landing on the ground as a Super Saiyan 2. " **I'm pissed and I HATE being pissed!** " Gekku's aura rose up, " **Well too bad!** " Kotsubo smacked back Gekku with one of his tentacles, sending him backwards, but the Saiyan quickly caught pace._

 _"Let me complete my part of the promise, ok?" Reid set her down, for the first time, he smiled to Mizore, she saw something that made her heart warm as the sun. Mizore nodded as Reid put his jacket on her to give her something to dry off the Octopus Water with, revealing a black tank top that covered his chest but his arm's muscle structure wasn't hidden anymore._

 _"Time to end this." Reid took off his glasses, "Hold these." he tossed them to Mizore, who caught them and nodded. He walked forward as his eyes gained the wheel again. " **Monstrous Enhancement: VULEARMS!** " Reid seemed to have body flickered at his speed as he struck into Kotsubo's back._

 _The octopus man flew forward as Gekku punched him upward. He then took notice as he could feel Miyori's ki, seeing her flying above the fight. "HEY! GEKKUN! MY ROSARY!" She shouted, Gekku nodded, right before dodging Kotsubo's slam attack. He flew up and flew to Miyori, "Alright, your turn to fight, Inner Miyori-chan!" Gekku had pulled it off as the trinket in hand began to glow as it let off the seal._

 _Inner Miyori stood before them, "Don't worry, I'll handle this.. You go cool off, you look like you need to anyway." She said to Gekku, who couldn't turn normal because of his rage. Gekku sighed and nodded, his Ki fading as he calmed. Inner Miyori then turned toward Kotsubo, "I've only got one thing to say about people like you.." her aura surrounded her foot. " **Know.. YOUR.. PLACE!** " She flew straight toward Kotsubo as she sent her attack, which the octopus man was too busy handling Reid with his new enhancement in speed and strength._

 _Reid afterimaged after picking up Mizore once the vampire hit the octopus, causing a large explosion that took up the entire forest. The pulse had blew away some of the trees in front of them. Gekku sat down on the log leg behind from one of those trees, Reid landing on top of another log. "Well, looks like he won't be bothering you anymore." He said to Mizore to ease her mood, as she was blushing like a red hot pepper. Knowing as she was still wearing his jacket and was touching his ab._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Kurumu was in the shower, putting shampoo in her hair and brushing the soap out after rinsing. She was humming a tune of one of the songs she sang at the Girls Swimming Tournament. In her mind was Gekku and Gekku alone.

She imagined a love story for her and Gekku, of course it wouldn't exactly be the way she imagined in real life due to her Destined One's personality, but it could possibly happen. As Kurumu walked out of the shower, she looked to her desk, seeing a note, "Huh?" she walked to it, a towel wrapped around to cover her private parts and breasts. Of course, she lower the towel if Gekku ever showed up, but that wouldn't happen due to the Saiyan's training routine.

She opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Kurono Kurumu,_

 _You and the rest of the Newspaper Club will be found and arrested for causing chaos in our school. Just be ready in two days for your Judgement.._

 _From, Leader of The Security Commitee, Kuyou._

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 7: Feelings In Heart, What's The Next Stage?

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku stood up, stretching out his legs, he could hear the bones popping on his legs, "Alright, time to get back to training!" Gekku got in a fighting stance.

"Wait, before that.. I'd like to have a word with you.." Reid walked up, Gekku stood, "Oh, what's up, Reid?" Gekku asked, "Who are you?" Reid asked, pointing a finger to him. "What? Have you hit your head or something? I'm Gekku, you know, your friend from the Time Patrol?!" Gekku answered, a little confused and a little annoyed.

"No, you're Yatsuda Geki, I'm not going to let you live on with that lie anymore." Reid had zipped open his jacket, putting his finger to his chest's center. " **Monstrous Enhancement: VULEARMS!** " Reid's aura had turned to a bright gold as markings went up his skin to his eyes, which had both turned blue with black eye balls.

" **Monstrous Enhancement: VUREDASH!** " Reid's speed had suddenly increased as a purple layer surrounded his gold aura as he ran in circles around Gekku. "What the?!" Gekku jumped backwards to dodge Reid's punch.

* * *

Mizore was sitting at a bench, thinking about how much her life had changed in just a week. ' _Reid.. My hero.. My.._ ' Mizore opened her mouth, putting her lollipop in and beginning to regain her strength. ' _Mother will be proud of me._ ' Mizore stood, "Well.. Time to go find him!" Mizore's heart was beating as if it was tracking Reid.

Soon she bumped heads with someone, falling backwards, she looked to see Kurumu, except instead of her usual attire she had been wearing Gekku's old vest that she had sown up, a blue shirt that had three pink hearts on it, his old wristbands, and her lower body having an orange skirt and black shoes with blue high socks.

"How come your wearing those strange clothes?" Mizore looked, "How come your wearing Reid's glasses?" Kurumu asked, pointing at her face, they both smirked.

"Because these are clothing of my beloved!" They said at the same time, "Beloved? You?" they continued to speak in unison, and they didn't like it.

"LOVE?! YOU?! HOW CAN AN ICE POP LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE?!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SHOVING MY BOOBS IN THE FACE OF THE ONE I LIKE EVERY TIME HE'S MOVING THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!"

They slammed heads, both getting heated up, Mizore's hands turned to ice claws, Kurumu's nails sharpening and extended to Claw Mode. "IMMA KICK YOUR A~" An explosion was heard in the background, both of them turning, then looking to each other.

They ran toward where the sound was coming from. "GEKKUN!" "REID-SAN!" The two could just tell who was in the explosion from their hearts beating so fast.

* * *

Reid and Gekku jumped back from their last clash, they were both breathing heavily, "I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Gekku said as he fired a Ki Blast forward and Reid deflecting it. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Reid teleported in front of Gekku, the Saiyan now noticing his opponent didn't have his glasses, taking a hit to the forehead that sent him flying backwards.

Gekku flipped backwards to recover his balance, "I guess I'll give you some credit, that was a nice punch you through!" Gekku smirked, "But I got the rest of this in the bags." Gekku took a charging stance, blue aura raising around him.

He put his hands together at his sides.

" **Ka..** " Gekku's aura began to get brighter as his hands began to heat up.

" **Me...** " Reid widened his eyes, recognizing his attack, Reid opened his eyes as the Red Wheel had appeared in his golden eyes, " **Monstrous Enhancement: VANGUARD!** " a red aura appeared around him as a shield in front of him.

" **Ha...** " Gekku smirked as the orb in hands shined as it grew larger.

" **Me...** " Reid's aura shield grew larger, being 10x as large, shielding his entire side of the area. Gekku then disappeared, which caught Reid off guard.

Gekku appeared behind Reid as Super Saiyan 2, holding the Kamehameha with a Golden Orb inside the blue one, it's shine being sort of faint. " **MASENKO KAMEHAMEHA...!** " He fired the attack and Reid was completely swallowed by the light of it, the aura shield behind him had shattered as the attack he threw exploded completely.

Kurumu and Mizore had seen both Gekku and Reid with their fists to their cheeks, the two turned and noticed the two girls, having their eyes turned to white circles.

"That jacket looks familiar.." Gekku pointed toward it, Kurumu smiled, "You like it? Well why don't you take a closer look?" she got closer to him.

Reid then took a look at Mizore's face, "So that's where my glasses went.." Mizore blushed, "You gave them to me on that day, they've been like a treasure." she admit. Both of the boys looked to each other, and then back to them, "So, what happened here?" Kurumu asked, "Just a little spar." Gekku said, Reid nodding.

* * *

Gekku was sitting in the Newspaper Club room, Miyori and Gin talking about the next article on the paper. Kasumi then looked to Gekku, "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, Gekku then perked up, "Oh, no, I'm fine." he said quickly.

Gekku then went to the restroom, "I'll be right back.." he was on his way to the restroom, he needed to take a break to cool his mind off. Then the announcements cut on,

" _ **Hello, Students of Youkai Academy! My name is Kuyou, and I'd like to let you all know, that we are holding ourselves a Youkai Academy's Club Tournament. Hope you all prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives! Each club needs to send 4 of their members to join, come to the front gate to acquire your Tournament Medal.**_ "

Gekku turned, ' _Wait, why the hell would they have a tournament out of the blue like this?!_ ' but suddenly, he didn't care, he could get a chance to fight the strongest in the school. Gekku got all excited, "YOKAI TOURNAMENT.. HERE I COME!" he made a dash through the hallway at Sonic Speed.

But then he noticed Gin, who grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him right back to the Newspaper Club room.

"Ok, so we need 4 members.." Gekku said, "How come your so Gang Ho about this tournament?" Gin questioned, "Because! THIS WAY I CAN SEE JUST HOW STRONG EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS..!" Gekku shouted in Gin's face, the Saiyan's aura blowing the wolf back like paper.

"Fine then, I'm already submitting you and Reid.. Who else wants to?" Gin asked, "You're not coming?" Kurumu asked, Gin began to sweat, "HOW THE HELL CAN I?! IF THERE'S ANYONE OUT THERE AS STRONG AS GEKKU I COULD GET MY ASS BLOWN AWAY WITH ONE SHOT! THE HELL WITH THAT! I'M NOT GETTING MY ENTIRE CLUB EMBARRASSED LIKE THAT!" Gin shouted at Kurumu, his aura just tapping her.

Kurumu sighed, "Then I'll go, and give our club a high thumbs up!" she declared, Gekku smiling and putting his arm around her, "That's what I'm talking about!" Kurumu blushed from her love's praise. "Y-Yeah!" She pumped her fist, Miyori and Kasumi giving her glares from her clothing choice. "Aren't those~" Kasumi tried to speak up, but Kurumu was speedy and smacked her bottom before she could finish, "OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE OW!" Kasumi had a glowing red on it, kind of like the Kaioken.

"Alright, Miyori.. Every time they call your name, I'm yanking that thing off!" Gekku pointed towards Miyori's rosary, causing her to blush at his confidence in her. Gekku smirked, "We got our team, time to go sign up!" he had his fist pumped, he was ready to rumble.

* * *

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Are you all prepared for this Club Tournament?! I HOPE YOU ARE, BECAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET WILD!"**

Everyone in the audience cheered, in the Waiting Room for contestants, Gekku was wearing an all new outfit, it was a grey vest with red lining at the ends of it, having a hood that had Tiger designs on it like a white tiger, having black fur on it. He also had a band wrapped around just below his right shoulder with the Yokai Gazette Symbol on it, having Red wristbands, he also wore red and black boxing shorts that reached just below his knees. He also had sneakers that were black with red stripes.

Everyone else wore the same clothing as they normally did, Gin wearing a coach outfit that was black and had the Yokai Gazette Symbol on it. "ALRIGHT! You guys need to go all out, except you, Gekku.. PLEASE hold back, I don't want any charges with destruction of the building." Gin said, "Fine, fine, whatever you say.." Gekku put his hands behind his head, the other contestants in their club chuckling.

Reid then frowned, ' _Apparently he isn't Geki, but who is he? Surely they're related in some way.._ ' he looked toward Gekku closely, noticing a difference, Geki had a scar through his left eye, Gekku's scar is on his right forearm from Gin. "Alright, who goes first?" Gekku asked.

* * *

 **"THE FIRST MATCH HAS BEEN DECIDED! First Round's First Match: Martial Arts Club's Piryoh.. VS Photography Club's Denzo!"**

Gekku and the rest of the Clubs looked out to see two, one teen had a spiky hair style that went upwards, it wasn't too long, but it was very spiky. The opponent was one with a Johnny Bravo hairstyle that made the watchers creeped out.

"Alright then, let's get started!" The one with the Johnny Bravo Hairstyle, being Denzo said. "Don't expect me to let you fight the way you want." The spiky haired one, Piryoh, said, with a smirk on his face.

 **"FIGHT!"**

Piryoh had jumped back just a bit to dodge Denzo's speedy fist, he then flew forward and punched Denzo in the chest, sending him a few steps backwards. "Oh yeah? Well take this! Two Step 20 PUNCH!" Denzo took two steps, sending his monster aura to his fists as he had done 20 punches consecutively, which Piryoh dodged easily, then the last punch, he caught it.

"What?!" Denzo widened his eyes, "Eat this!" Piryoh punched Denzo in the stomach, pulling his free arm back as he pulled Denzo forward and kneed him in the chin, sending him upwards. While he began to fall, Piryoh jumped and did a spin kick to the cream haired fighter's stomach. "You liked that?!" Piryoh asked, Denzo on the tournament stage in a crater of his own body's shape, "N-Not really.." Denzo had passed out.

 **"..AND WITH THAT, PIRYOH OF MARTIAL ARTS CLUB WINS!"**

Piryoh smirked as he could hear the crowd go wild, he looked up and raised his fist, taking credit for his win.

* * *

Gekku crossed his arms, "Heh, I could do better." he said, looking away from the ring, Kurumu then walked up to him, "Maybe you could show me sometime..?" she was about to grab his hand.. "Yeah, another time, looks like Gekku's up next." Reid said, Kurumu mad that her fun time was spoiled, she was so close!

 **"First Round's Second Fight: Newspaper Club's Gekku.. vs Love Love Combination Club's Heki!"**

Gekku walked into the ring, "Damn it, while am I always fighting the nutjobs?" he asked himself, Heki walking up wearing the Combination Club's jacket, and the same kind of shorts as Gekku, but the red was replaced by a light blue. Heki threw the jacket off and showed out his muscle, "Time to begin!"

 **"FIGHT!"**

Gekku jumped upwards as Heki tried to throw a flying punch, Heki luckily caught himself at the end of the ring as Gekku landed in the center behind him. "KICK HIS ASS!" He heard Kurumu say in the background, the saiyan smirked, "Let's go!" he flew toward Heki and his opponent did the same.

They had a fist clash, Piryoh had been watching from the Contestant Room, "He's lucky, he had a better opponent." he growled, "Well, you'd never match up to Gekkun! He's just too strong for you!" Kurumu argued, Miyori trying to pull her back to their side.

"Hmph.. I don't know who you think you are trying to challenge us, but I'll let you know now.. I'm not a force to be reckoned with."

Gekku kneed Heki upwards, reaching the ground and summoning his blue aura, he flew upward and uppercutted Heki even higher, which gravity had sent him hurling towards the surface of the ring. Gekku flew downward and punched into Heki's stomach, his aura forming a Trident Spear as he flew down with his fist.

A crater was formed that seemed to have cracks coming out of it. Gekku landed, smacking off dust from his jacket. "Well, I didn't think he'd put up such a fight.. But I mean I hadn't even gone Super Saiyan so I guess he could take that on pretty easily.." Gekku said as the crowd cheered loudly from the explosion battle.

 **"That one ended with a close call! GEKKU TAKES THE WIN EVERYBODY!** "

Gekku walked back to the Contestant room as he looked to see Piryoh, the two strong fighters met eyes with each other. The two fighters met eyes, "We're gonna fight eventually, ya hear me?" Piryoh growled, Gekku smirked, "That's fine by me!" the met fists as a declaration of honor.

"I'm gonna beat ya, got it?" Piryoh said, "Not if I do first!" Gekku replied, both of them having a grin on their faces.

' _Now that I've got an information of how he fights, this should be easier to win!_ ' Piryoh said, cracking his knuckles. ' _Well, if this guy really is that strong, than I want to see this power for myself!_ ' Gekku said, his golden aura rising, he then turned to hear the announcements.

 **"Next Round, Spiritual Club's Tsugeki vs. Kantao from the Security Comity!"**

' _W-What?! The Security Comity's in this tournament?!_ ' Gin stepped back in fear, "..No way.." he mumbled, "What's up?" Gekku turned, "The Security Comity, is a group full of monsters!" Gin shouted as the tournament round was about to begin.

Kantao had transformed himself to a body of Iron as he gained spikes all over his body, he threw his fist forward as a blade shot out and headed for Tsugeki, striking his side.

"The Security Comity is a group of people who call themselves the school police." Gin clutched his fist, "Last year, they nearly shut down the Newspaper Club.." he said, which caught the other members of the club off guard, as well as Piryoh.

"Shut down?! The hell do you mean by that?" Piryoh and Gekku asked in unison, "Last year, I made enemies with them, putting down the truth of those guys on paper.. But they found us.. and the other members of the club.. Were executed." Gekku became enraged, his blue aura was summoned again, Piryoh having a serious face.

 **"WITH THAT THE SECURITY COMITY'S KANTAO HAS DEFEATED TSUGEKI!"**

* * *

As the other fights were going on, Gekku was sitting back and thinking about what Gin had just told them at that fight. "Executed?" Gekku was shaking his head, "How can anyone be so cruel?!" he questioned while looking up to the sky.

"Well, not everyone can be as nice as you.." Kurumu was standing there, Gekku looking toward her, "I mean, if anyone could, it would be less meaningful as you being my Destined One, you know.." Gekku still looked her as she sat next to him and hugged his arm. "Your kindness is one of the many things I love about you, and that's something no one else has." Kurumu said, Gekku stood up.

"Then.. I promise I'll take down the Security Comity, so that this whole school can be freed from their evils!" Gekku put his thumbs up toward her, Gekku handed her his headband, "Can't have the outfit without it ya know, it just makes it look right." Kurumu nodded and put it on.

"You look great, I never thought my outfit could be made into a girl version that easily." Gekku said, "It wasn't that easy ya know, I didn't have a shirt like the one you had, so I had to make due with what I had. Being you isn't really that easy, on the inside I mean." Kurumu said, Gekku turned to her, "Well, all that matters is that you're still my friend, I got a part of you on my heart, that goes for every one of my friends, I promise that!" he said, making the girl blush.

"Yeah.. I know." Kurumu stood up and hugged Gekku, which caught him off guard, "Just.. promise me you'd never die on me.. Ok?" Kurumu gained tears, "I promise.. I never will.." Gekku said, his smile raising.

* * *

Reid was looking at the sunset, with his hands in his pockets at the very mountain side where he fought with Gekku on the day he first met Mizore. "My life has really changed since then." Reid looked up, "Mine too." he turned behind him to see Mizore, who had a blush and a smile on her face.

"Well, I-I guess we should get back to the Club, right?" Reid said, looking away while laughing nervously, "No, not yet.. I have something to say.." Mizore was walking closer to him, Reid gaining a blush. "Reid-san, ever since the day I first met you, I've had this feeling that I just can't get rid of." Mizore grabbed his hand and put it to her heart, "I'm going to be completely honest with you.. I love you, and there's never a way I couldn't love you." Mizore looked to his eyes.

"So please.. Do you love me?" Mizore asked, Reid gulped, then opened his mouth, "I'm going to be honest.. Your the first person to ever make me happy.. How could I not? I can't stand to see you hurt.. So.. I promise I'll protect you the best I can." Reid said, both of them came close to each other..

Then lips met.

* * *

 **"Hey! M-Miyori here and Next Episode Kurumu's gonna be the first fight in the Second Episode of this tournament. But, it looks like her opponent is part of the Security Commitee! Apparently, Gekkun's gonna go fight Piryoh after her, wait.. Gekkun's round's up next too?! I gotta go make sure he doesn't overdo himself while he's getting prepared! Well.. BYE~!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **The Security Comity, Kurumu Kurono vs Keito!**_


	8. Kurumu Kurono vs Keito!

**[Dragon Ball Rosario- Cast Talk!]**

Kurumu (Gekku Vest), Gekku (Tournament Outfit), Reid, Mizore, Miyori, Kasumi, and Gin were all sitting in the Newspaper Club office in Chibi Form. "Well, the series seems to be moving smoothly so far." Gin said, "SMOOTHLY?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FIGHT THE STRONGEST! I BARELY GOT TO FIGHT AT ALL!" Gekku shouted angrily, "Don't worry, you'll fight soon, but why don't you cuddle with me for now?" Kurumu hugged onto Gekku's arm, while Miyori pulled on the other, "I had him first." she said.

"Well, this Cast Talk went bad.." Reid sighed, "Please return to your normal programming.." Mizore said, freezing everything.

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _Reid was looking at the sunset, with his hands in his pockets at the very mountain side where he fought with Gekku on the day he first met Mizore. "My life has really changed since then." Reid looked up, "Mine too." he turned behind him to see Mizore, who had a blush and a smile on her face._

 _"Well, I-I guess we should get back to the Club, right?" Reid said, looking away while laughing nervously, "No, not yet.. I have something to say.." Mizore was walking closer to him, Reid gaining a blush. "Reid-san, ever since the day I first met you, I've had this feeling that I just can't get rid of." Mizore grabbed his hand and put it to her heart, "I'm going to be completely honest with you.. I love you, and there's never a way I couldn't love you." Mizore looked to his eyes._

 _"So please.. Do you love me?" Mizore asked, Reid gulped, then opened his mouth, "I'm going to be honest.. Your the first person to ever make me happy.. How could I not? I can't stand to see you hurt.. So.. I promise I'll protect you the best I can." Reid said, both of them came close to each other.._

 _Then lips met._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Reid and Mizore pulled away from each other, looking toward each other. Mizore had stars in her eyes, she had finally had a kiss, and it looks like it was his first kiss too! Mizore just grabbed herself a lucky day, Reid took his glasses off.

"Mizore, I was honest when I said that I would protect you no matter what it took." Reid said, Mizore's stars growing and fusing into one big star in each eye. "Even if I die." Mizore bit her lip, "No, don't say that.. You're not gonna die, your gonna be here with me, for the rest of our lives!" Mizore said. ' _Heh, Mother's gonna be excited when she finds out I found myself a husband before the year even ended!_ ' Mizore thought, but then she looked to Reid.

"I promise, alright?" Reid smiled to her, Mizore gained a tear as she was brought into a hug..

"Nice lip action scene there." Reid and Mizore had ?! marks over their head as they both looked to see Gekku and Kurumu walking up to them, ' _Damn it! I almost had a kiss! Why does Frostbite have to be so lucky?!_ ' the bluenette wasn't happy at the sight though.

"Well, the Tournament's gonna get onto the Second Rounds, we're gonna go get ready, wanna come with?" Gekku asked, "Nah, we're fine, we'll meet you there." Reid answered, knowing Mizore isn't gonna accept him leaving for training when she nearly had the Bang Bang happen. "So you guys are gonna have sex here? Oh that's cool, come on, Kurumu." Gekku and Kurumu had walked off, "H-HEY WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING AT ALL!" Reid shouted back, "..are you sure about that, my handsome devil?!" Mizore tackled him down, seeing as her sweater was halfly taken off, revealing half of her bra.

"W-Wait! NOT OUT HERE..!"

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 8: The Security Comity, Kurumu Kurono vs Keito!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Things were getting heated up at the tournament. Miyori and Gin were sitting down, "I wonder what's taking the others so long.." Miyori said, "We all know Reid's love for staring at the sky, so he's probably writing in his journal about today.. and we both know how much Kurumu has the hots for Gekku, so she might be hitting on him some where." Gin said the most possible things.

This made Miyori's head heat up like crazy, ' _Man, Kurumu, that's so unfair.. How come you get to be so mushy mushy with my Gekkun?!_ ' Miyori heard a thought she never thought she'd ever hear before. " _ **What the hell was that?!**_ " The rosary glew, confused on that thought Inner Miyori was herself. ' _Could this mean.. I really am jealous?!_ '

* * *

Gekku and Kurumu were standing in the forest with a bunch of trees with targets on them. "You're all set for Close Combat, but you need to get prepared for distance fighting." Gekku was talking to her, trying to explain something that could help her in the future.

"So, you're gonna need your Ki!" Gekku made an energy ball in his hand, Kurumu looked at it closely and nodded, "Controlling your Ki is simple, all you gotta do is focus." Gekku threw the Energy Ball behind him, it exploding one of the targets. "Like that." Kurumu gasped in awe, "Ok, lemme try!" she put out her hands, closing her eyes and summoning her aura.

Gekku stepped back as he noticed a small ball appear in her hands, "I-I did it!" Kurumu shouted in excitement, "Alright, now throw it." Gekku said with his hands on his hips, she did so and it exploded the Target directly in front of her, she looked at it happily.

"Your doing great, now remember, your Aura is your friend, you wanna have it when your in a real pickle. If you focus your aura enough, it can break through anything." Gekku said, "But don't use too much of your Ki, you may run out." he reassured that to her, the bluenette nodded. "This is so cool! I'll be able to beat bad guys even easier with this!" Kurumu said, making Gekku chuckle, "Well, I mean you can't rely only on your ki, there are gonna be times you won't have it, and physical strength beats all odds at those times."

' _Well, I could teach her the Kaioken.. But she might use it irresponsibly.. But it could help her get through it.. I know, how about_ that _one!_ ' Gekku smirked as he was about to teach her something new, "Alright, I'm gonna teach you something new, it's called Demon's Ki Enhancement." Gekku put his arms crossed in front of his face as his aura rose and purple sparks flashed, he then released a large amount of dark aura to flow around him. " **Demon Ki Enhancement** takes your monster energy and absorbs it into your Ki.. But I do it a completely different way, but we can worry about that later. The Tournament's gonna start soon, let's go." Gekku took flight, he then noticed Kurumu sitting there, "I-I don't wanna ruin your vest.. C-Can you carry me?" Kurumu asked.

"Sure, why not?" Gekku lifted Kurumu up bridal style and flew toward the Martial Arts Clubhouse, where the tournament was being held. Kurumu was happy, her love felt warm and she felt cozy in his arms, she hugged his neck gently and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 **"OK, THEN FOLKS! Second Round, all of the contestants are going to have a chance to fight, now let's see the Club Competitions here.. Martial Arts Club! Newspaper Club! Security Comity! Hawk Club! LOVE Love Combination Club! Photography Club! Those are all the Clubs that made it through the First Round!"**

Gekku stood there, hands in pockets, "We got this in the bags, don't worry guys, if we all are getting a chance that means we have ourselves some fun. Don't hold back, it's a tournament!" Gekku said as he put up his fist. The rest of the club replied, "YEAH!" Gin then turned, "If we get charges against us, I'm putting you on the blame."

"Sure, sure, fine whatever." Gekku sighed as he turned toward the ring, "Ok, who's up first?!"

 **"OK! LET'S GET A FEMALE BATTLE BARRAGE! NEWSPAPER CLUBS' KURUMU! MARTIAL ARTS CLUB'S RIANA! SECURITY COMITY'S KEITO! HAWK CLUB'S FLIORA! PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB'S LIVINE! Will all those contestants please head to the stage?!"**

Gekku smirked, "Alright, go get 'em Kurumu!" he said, Kurumu nodded and ran out to the stage. She stood confident, a girl with long purple hair with the Security Comity outfit stepped in, which is the only one Kurumu payed attention to.

"Alright, let's get going!" Kurumu took a fighting stance as the ring went off.

 **"FIGHT!"**

Kurumu ran forward as she charged toward Keito, who smirked and grabbed her arm, spinning and throwing her into the ring floor. Every other girl on the stage did the same as Kurumu and jump toward the Security Comity female officer. The girl had a grin as she jumped up and they all hit each other in the face.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD AN ALLIANCE?!"

"WELL YOU HIT ME!"

"YEAH YOU HIT ME TOO DUMBASS!"

Kurumu took the chance to knee Keito in the stomach, sending her backwards. Keito stomped on the ground to stop herself from flying back and she charged, punching Kurumu back and sending her into the other side of the ring's surface.

The three other girls charged, " **Hawk Technique: TWIN FEATHER KICK!** " Fliora said, " **SPECIAL ART: POWERHOUSE KICK!** " Riana shouted, they both struck Keito, causing a large explosion of Monster Energy. The smoke cleared with Keito having a hold of the two's faces. She had thrown them both back, her hands summoned forth monster energy, " **Monster SKILL: WEB LOCK!** " Keito shot out webs from her stomach all over the girls on the battlefield, Livine trying to break free from the webs as Kurumu was on the ground, not moving at all.

"..." Kurumu was still on the ground as Keito's aura rose. "I'll make this fun while I can.." She reached out her hand and grabbed the faces of Riana, lifting her up, "This will be the end of your days in this Tournament." Keito pulled her arm back, and then punched her in the stomach, putting a mark that seemed like a web logo on her as the Security Comity officer dropped her.

Keito turned toward Kurumu, who had clutched her fists, "How about I bring an end to you first?" Keito held in her hand an orb made of Webs. Kurumu had began to glow purple.

" _Your doing great, now remember, your Aura is your friend, you wanna have it when your in a real pickle. If you focus your aura enough, it can break through anything._ " Kurumu remembered Gekku's words, her eyes had sparked open and she shattered the webs, and began to stand up. "W-What the hell?!" Keito looked toward her with wide eyes, "TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" Keito threw the orb forward, Kurumu's aura dispersing it. "ALRIGHT!" Kurumu ran forward, jumping upward while raising her hand, " **Special Attack: KURUMU...** " her hand gained a large aura as she threw it down like a hammer, " **CHOP!** " it hit Keito in the head and she went down, the arena cracking up and the ring gaining a hole in the center which all the other girls besides Livine and Kurumu fell into.

Kurumu turned, walking toward a scared Livine, the bluenette lightly tapped the blonde's face with her fist, and the frightened girl fell back.

 **"THE NEWSPAPER CLUB TRIUMPHS! EVEN THOUGH THIS BABE'S MATCH WAS TIGHT, IT SEEMS LIKE YOU GOTTA STICK IT TO THE INFO! KURUMU WINS!"**

Gekku smiled with his mouth wide open, "THAT WAS SO COOL!" while Gin had his jaw dropped which a crater on the ground, Miyori trying to shove it back up. Reid smirked, "With our club winning that fight that should put us in the lead with 10 Points, since that fight awarded 8." he explained, "I can tell what's next, if they're looking for excitement.. Then they'll turn to you.." Gekku looked toward Reid.

 **"Time for a fight of the Century, folks! The Saiyan Race of Proud Warriors, facing off in this tournament today.. We have ourselves Newspaper Club's Gekku! Martial Arts Club's Piryoh! Also, put your hands together for the Hawk Club's Leo~!"**

The crowd went wild as the contestants were on stage, "I had no idea you were Saiyan.." Gekku looked to Piryoh, "Didn't think you were just a half breed.." Piryoh responded. "This is going to be an exciting fight.." Leo said as he threw of his weights, it crushing the floor beside the ring.

 **"FIGHT..!"**

Gekku and Piryoh flew toward each other like magnets, clashing fists with each other and and causing the ground to have a crater from the impact. Gekku threw his fist forward and struck Piryoh in the chest. " **Masenko-HA!** " Gekku threw a blast back before Leo could step in, Gekku blocking the next attack from Piryoh, flying back a bit, he slid along the ground as his aura went crazy bright.

" **Ki Enhancement: SILVER MASENKO!** " He shot a large silver layered Masenko that knocked Piryoh back, " **Hawk Technique: SOARING PHOENIX!** " Leo's aura was a bright red as he flew in and head butted Gekku back, he then landed a punch into Gekku's stomach, sending him back a bit.

Gekku then backflipped to stand his ground, taking notice that Piryoh was concentrating Ki, giving him time to take out Leo. "Alright, Leo.. Can you handle this?!" Gekku's aura flashed gold as he became Super Saiyan. " **Demon Ki Enhancement: SUPER MASENKO-KAMEHAMEHA!** " Gekku fired a large beam that hit Leo and sent him backwards, the Hawk Club's member sitting on the edge and sitting on the ground to recover.

 **"It looks like Hawk Club's Leo is down, but is he out?"**

Gekku looked as Piryoh gained more hair and muscle structure then before, his body seeming like an Oozaru, but he still had his Human Form qualities, being without a tail. " **Saiyan Blood Ki Enhancement: Oozaru Body..** " Piryoh said in a dark voice, " **Since you had Ki Enhancements too, this seemed to be a fair advantage..** " he jumped toward Gekku, throwing forward a powerful punch.

Gekku easily caught it, his golden aura overpowering Piryoh's, " **WHAT?!** " Gekku pulled his fist back, " **Demon Ki Enhancement: MASEN-FIST!** " Gekku punched Piryoh in the face, sending him backwards as he pulled him back with the arm that held his fist. " **KAIO-FIST!** " He had the Kaioken's aura around his fist for a split second, then he kneed the Ape fighter upward.

" **Oozaru Body** **Ki Enhancement: THUNDER CLAP!** " Piryoh slammed two energy balls together, causing an explosion of aura to shoot forward and blow at Gekku. "EAT THIS!" Gekku pulled his opponent's hands down and shoved a Ki Blast into Piryoh's face. Gekku uppercutted Piryoh and sent him upwards. Piryoh then laughed as he took flight, " **Let's see.. HOW YOU COUNTER THIS!** _**HA...!**_ " Piryoh's fur and hair had turned golden, his eyes becoming pure white. " **RAH...!** " Piryoh's aura exploded and blew wind outward and all around the ring and building.

"H-How the hell can he do all that at once?!" Kurumu questioned, "He can't.. He's trying to do something his body can't handle.. He's gonna burn out before he can manage, and that's gonna give Gekku the win." Reid said. "But why would he use so much power at once?" Miyori asked, "Because he desperately wants to defeat Gekku, who's in the type of Saiyan Class that gets stronger throughout fighting, _**Emperor**_." Reid explained.

"Hehehe, so you want to try that much power, huh?!" Gekku's aura rose, being a bright orange, "I won't stop you!" Gekku smirked as Piryoh made a large energy ball in his hands, and absorbed it into his mouth to purify.

" **OOZARU BODY KI ENHANCEMENT: PURE RAGE!** " He fired a large energy ball that flew straight down toward Gekku, who only smirked, " **Saiyan Blood Ki Enhancement: Saiyan Spirit!** " Gekku disappeared right before the blast hit the ground, appearing right in front of Piryoh, punching him downward, "TAKE.. THIS!" Gekku threw a large energy wave that engulfed Piryoh and caused him to face an explosion.

* * *

Standing on top of the school was Koudashi, who only smiled, he remember the days where Gekku was part of Time Patrol.

 _Koudashi was standing with Gekku, age 12, at the training center for Time Patrollers. "Well, you were chosen for this critical mission, now if you want to defeat history's strongest baddies, you need to be strong." Koudashi said, "Now break that steel brick." he ordered, pointing to it, "Alright!" Gekku pulled his fist back._

 _"KYAH!" Gekku threw his fist forward and had struck the Steel Brick, only cracking it, "DANG IT!" Gekku shouted, "Guess you need more training.. GO THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Koudashi pointed, Gekku sighed and went in._

 _Gekku, age 13, stood at the Steel Brick, he had turned Super Saiyan and flew forward, "TAKE THIS! DRAGON FIST!" he punched into it and obliterated the block with his aura. "Look, Koudashi! I did it!" He had a smile on his face, which made Koudashi smirk, "That's the key! You keep that strength up and you might find yourself in Trunks' place as leader of the Time Patrol!" Koudashi shouted. "I DID IT!" Gekku was excited._

Koudashi looked to the sunset, "I wonder just how strong you plan to get.. Gekku." he disappeared as a cloud went by.

* * *

The dust cleared as Piryoh as human form was crushed along the ground with a crater there, cracks formed as well. Gekku breathed heavily as he floated back down, he then turned toward Leo, who stood, "I ain't afraid of you.. GEKKU!" he flew straight toward the standing Saiyan.

"Aw, damn it.." Gekku lunged out his fist a few feet from Leo, but air had blew his last opponent back and he fell right off the ring. "O-Oh.. Sorry, I guess I overdid it!" Gekku shouted as he stood tall and raised his fist, showing he had victory.

 **"THIS WAS AN AMAZING TRIPLE BATTLE! But it seems Gekku of Newspaper Club comes out O~N top!"**

Gekku was breathing heavily, he was excited, "YEAH! THE NEWSPAPER CLUB IS GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD!" he said while shooting three Ki Blasts high up, making them explode like fireworks. The crowd was screaming with joy, "ALRIGHT!" Gekku said as he fell to his knees, "This was.. An Awesome fight.. I guess my turn.. Was awesome after all.." Gekku stood and began to walk back to the Contestant line.

"That was awesome!" Kurumu said, "Well.. that hurt though.." Gekku said as he looked to his half torn right sleeve which had a bruise from blocking one of Piryoh's punches. Gekku then looked up, "I wonder how strong he would've been if he went all out.." he said, which got the other members' attention, "HE WASN'T GOING ALL OUT?!" Gin was shocked.

"Half Breed Saiyan get even stronger than full blooded Saiyan after getting beaten, our **Zenkai Boost** is 10x of a full blood." Gekku said, ' _Damn, I'm not going in a fight with that guy.._ ' Gin noted. Reid then turned, "So, who's up next?" he asked.

 **"NEXT ROUND! The Bulky Fighters of Martial Arts Club's Daero vs Security Comity's Tyro!**

The crowd cheered loudly as two muscle built men walked onto the stage. Daero stood, prepared to fight against this foe, Tyro stood tall as the bell rang.

 **"FIGHT!"**

Daero charged forward, " **Special ART: Thunder Hammer!** " his fist was engulfed with aura that formed lightning, he shot his fist forward, because Tyro caught it easily, the sparks flying out. "You're gonna have to do better than that.." He said as he threw Daero backward and made the Martial Arts master fly through the air.

"Get CRUSHED!" Tyro jumped up and slammed his elbow into Daero's stomach, sending him hurling to the ground like heavy weights, a large crater was made. "Luckily, magic was set to regenerate the Ring after every fight." Tyro said as he landed on Daero's chest. "I need a challenge worthy of our might.." Tyro sighed as Daero was out cold.

 **"THE BULK IS UNNEEDED FOR EXPLANATION AS TYRO TAKES THE WIN!"**

Gekku turned toward the ring, "No way.." he noticed a crater in Daero's chest that wouldn't disappear. "He killed him!" Gekku shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **"What's this?! Well.. Check Daero for any heart signs!** **"**

The other Martial Arts Club members checked Daero's vitals, which weren't responding to their actions, proving Gekku's claim correct. "This fighter.. Is dead. Counting the Security Comity.. OUT!" The one Martial Arts Club member that stood had said, Tyro turned, with an angry face as his hair rose in response to his aura.

"The hell with that.. THAT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" Tyro growled, " **DAMN YOU!** " Tyro's aura rose like crazy as he flew straight toward Gekku, who stood there, ready to take the hit, before Tyro was stopped by a flame that hit him in the back.

"Hehehe.. My, my, Detective.. Your luck's just ran out.. You are under arrest.." The man who had shot the flame from his hands had walked up, having long blonde hair. "..for being suspected of being partially human.. Grab that Piryoh one as well.. I smell human in him too." Gekku stood still, "Human? What do you mean by that?!" he questioned the man. "Oh.. Yes, I forgot.. You had amnesia.. Well, miss Miyori can tell you.. Am I wrong?" Miyori looked at him and bit her lip, "H-Human? Gekkun? D-Didn't you see him in the rounds? He beat his foes easily.. N-No human could possibly do that!" she said.

"No Human could.. But who said anything about Half Human?" The man questioned her again, "Kuyou, enough, what is the meaning of all this B.S.?!" Gin walked up, the man now named Kuyou smirked. "It is none of your buisness.. Be lucky I didn't shut down the Newspaper Club last year.. I begin to feel it was a mistake." Kuyou answered, which got Gekku angry, "Look, Miyori.. Tell me the truth! Am I.. Half Human?" Gekku knew she was the only one with the answer.

"Y-Yes.." Miyori looked away, Gekku looked wide eyed and backed up, "What's wrong? Feel betrayed? Feel like you've lost a friend you've never even had? It hurts doesn't it? For your friends to keep secrets that could help you in the future.. Hehehehehe.. Don't worry.. You can help her pay up for all those sins, hahaha.." Kuyou laughed maniacally.

Gekku didn't resist as the Security Comity members took Gekku and Miyori away, the vampire was struggling, "GEKKUN! GEKKUN! COME ON, GEKKUN! SAY SOMETHING!" she shouted. Kurumu clutched her fist, ' _H-How could she..?!_ ' she growled, ' _How could she keep that from all of us?! From Gekkun?! He could have been able to put his life back together.. But.. Just.. WHY?!_ ' a tear dropped. Gin slammed his fist into the wall, "DAMN IT!" he growled, "Now they're gonna come after us for having him.. For.. Having a half human!" Gin clutched his fist even tighter.

* * *

 **"Oh no.. The guys have gotten themselves in trouble again.. Gin here and I'm gonna tell you guys about the next episode! So, Kurumu decides to try and save the Amnesiac and the Idiot Girl, and I come to save the day! Hey, at least I get to touch a real boob! Well, I gotta go put this on paper, so.. Later!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **Kuyou Makes Strikes, The Super Saiyan 3!**_


	9. Kuyou Makes Strikes, The Super Saiyan 3!

The members of the Newspaper Club were sitting in the club room, all thinking about what just happened, Mizore sit next to Reid, looking at him and frowning from the look on his face, it was more than angry.

"W-We have to save them!" Kurumu shouted, "Hell no, you're not!" Gin shouted, "WHY NOT?!" Kurumu turned, angrily. Gin walked up to her, "Do you have any idea how powerful those guys are?! They could pummel you with their weakest fighter!" Gin shouted, "Doesn't matter, I'm still gonna save my Gekkun." Kurumu argued, Gin growing even more annoyed.

"Look, I don't know about you guys.. But Gekku was my first real friend.. If I abandon the trust he gave me, how can I even call myself a part of _his_ club?" Reid stood, putting on a black jacket, "Trust me, you don't wanna challenge these guys, they got~" Reid had already left, "LISTEN WHEN A MAN IS TALKING, YA KNOW!"

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _ **"NEXT ROUND! The Bulky Fighters of Martial Arts Club's Daero vs Security Comity's Tyro!**_

 _The crowd cheered loudly as two muscle built men walked onto the stage. Daero stood, prepared to fight against this foe, Tyro stood tall as the bell rang._

 _ **"FIGHT!"**_

 _Daero charged forward, " **Special ART: Thunder Hammer!** " his fist was engulfed with aura that formed lightning, he shot his fist forward, because Tyro caught it easily, the sparks flying out. "You're gonna have to do better than that.." He said as he threw Daero backward and made the Martial Arts master fly through the air._

 _"Get CRUSHED!" Tyro jumped up and slammed his elbow into Daero's stomach, sending him hurling to the ground like heavy weights, a large crater was made. "Luckily, magic was set to regenerate the Ring after every fight." Tyro said as he landed on Daero's chest. "I need a challenge worthy of our might.." Tyro sighed as Daero was out cold._

 _ **"THE BULK IS UNNEEDED FOR EXPLANATION AS TYRO TAKES THE WIN!"**_

 _Gekku turned toward the ring, "No way.." he noticed a crater in Daero's chest that wouldn't disappear. "He killed him!" Gekku shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear._

 _ **"What's this?! Well.. Check Daero for any heart signs!** **"**_

 _The other Martial Arts Club members checked Daero's vitals, which weren't responding to their actions, proving Gekku's claim correct. "This fighter.. Is dead. Counting the Security Comity.. OUT!" The one Martial Arts Club member that stood had said, Tyro turned, with an angry face as his hair rose in response to his aura._

 _"The hell with that.. THAT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" Tyro growled, " **DAMN YOU!** " Tyro's aura rose like crazy as he flew straight toward Gekku, who stood there, ready to take the hit, before Tyro was stopped by a flame that hit him in the back._

 _"Hehehe.. My, my, Detective.. Your luck's just ran out.. You are under arrest.." The man who had shot the flame from his hands had walked up, having long blonde hair. "..for being suspected of being partially human.. Grab that Piryoh one as well.. I smell human in him too." Gekku stood still, "Human? What do you mean by that?!" he questioned the man. "Oh.. Yes, I forgot.. You had amnesia.. Well, miss Miyori can tell you.. Am I wrong?" Miyori looked at him and bit her lip, "H-Human? Gekkun? D-Didn't you see him in the rounds? He beat his foes easily.. N-No human could possibly do that!" she said._

 _"No Human could.. But who said anything about Half Human?" The man questioned her again, "Kuyou, enough, what is the meaning of all this B.S.?!" Gin walked up, the man now named Kuyou smirked. "It is none of your buisness.. Be lucky I didn't shut down the Newspaper Club last year.. I begin to feel it was a mistake." Kuyou answered, which got Gekku angry, "Look, Miyori.. Tell me the truth! Am I.. Half Human?" Gekku knew she was the only one with the answer._

 _"Y-Yes.." Miyori looked away, Gekku looked wide eyed and backed up, "What's wrong? Feel betrayed? Feel like you've lost a friend you've never even had? It hurts doesn't it? For your friends to keep secrets that could help you in the future.. Hehehehehe.. Don't worry.. You can help her pay up for all those sins, hahaha.." Kuyou laughed maniacally._

 _Gekku didn't resist as the Security Comity members took Gekku and Miyori away, the vampire was struggling, "GEKKUN! GEKKUN! COME ON, GEKKUN! SAY SOMETHING!" she shouted. Kurumu clutched her fist, 'H-How could she..?!' she growled, 'How could she keep that from all of us?! From Gekkun?! He could have been able to put his life back together.. But.. Just.. WHY?!' a tear dropped. Gin slammed his fist into the wall, "DAMN IT!" he growled, "Now they're gonna come after us for having him.. For.. Having a half human!" Gin clutched his fist even tighter._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Reid was walking through the hallway in a dark cloak, walking on the ceiling with the Monstrous Enhancement: Viastealth, he was also camaflouged with the shadows. "Oh, come on, friend.. Not gonna start a lovely conversation?" Kuyou asked Gekku, who still hadn't responded at all.

"I see, you really hadn't known who you were.. Sad.. She didn't even give consideration to tell you.. I mean, it would explain why she's _SO_ obsessed with your blood, ya know." Kuyou laughed, "I guess I shouldn't kill you.. I mean, I could at least lock you up.. HAHAHAH!" Kuyou smirked, Piryoh then spoke up, "Shut up! Your voice is annoying!"

"Shut your mouth, vermin!" Kuyou pointed back at the Demi-Saiyan, "You have no place to speak like that to justice's commander!"

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 9: Kuyou Makes Strikes, The Super Saiyan 3!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

"HEY! KUYOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A prison inmate had shouted, his fist had grown larger and his claws were sharp, he threw his arm toward Kuyou, but he felt flames grow along his body.

"How dare you.." The blonde growled, "Justice is to be kept in check.. AND YOU WORMS AREN'T ABLE TO DO THAT!" Miyori looked at what he had done to the prison cell inmate and bit her lip, ' _H-How is that even possible?!_ ' she looked away from the sight of the man's death.

Kuyou laughed, "That will be what happens to all of you who go against me!" he shouted, "..you call that justice?" Kuyou was enraged as he heard Gekku finally speak. "That crap is what the very thing called evil is made from.." He said as Red Aura developed around his body, the chains around his arms snapping themselves and falling off of the Demi-Saiyan.

"..YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kuyou fired a large fireball that engulfed Gekku into it's flames, "GEKKUN!" Miyori looked wide eyed, "..How can I be the brat if you're the one who's making all this trouble for his own demands?!"

The flames were absorbed into the appearing red aura, ".. **Monstrous Enhancement: VULEARMS!** " the hidden Reid finally jumped forth and tried to punch Kuyou, but another member who was skinny and wore a suit that had the sash of the Security Comity around the left arm blocked the attack.

He wore sunglasses and had a military cut, having a frown at the sight of Reid. "Interesting enhancements.. Let me show you.. **Monstrous Enhancement: DEVIL'S ARM!** " The new challenger's arm had turned to a large one with scales of a Lizard and sharp claws of a lion, he threw his hand forward and punched Reid back into the ceiling.

" **Monstrous Enhancement: VUREDASH!** " A speedy Reid flew forward at high speed and punched punched into the challenger's face, sending him into the ground. "Let them go." Reid glared at Kuyou, who stood not amused. " **Monstrous Enhancement: DEVIL'S SPEED!** " The challenger flew in from the hole created and kneed Reid up, then punched him back with the Devil Arm.

Gekku stood, his eyes flashing from red to black, his hair rising up and down constantly as sparks of lightning surrounded him. ' _Just.. A little more.._ ' Gekku growled as his power grew even more from Ki concentration. Kuyou threw a fireball straight toward him, "THIS IS FOR YOUR FOWL MOUTH!"

The Fireball had dispersed as they saw a wave of aura cut it in half, " **Kurumu Chop: Distance Version!** " Kurumu had landed in front of them. "You keep doing what you are, Gekkun.. As for you.. I'm going to kick your ass for trying to burn my Destined One!"

* * *

Koudashi stood, "I guess it's time to go back.. He's probably in trouble now.. Better hurry up and check on him before he destroys something.." he teleported.

The Masked Man appeared, " _ **Damn.. He already left..**_ " he turned, revealing that half of his mask was obliterated. " _ **I'll have my revenge..**_ " He also showed that the pieces of the mask on his face were cracked and were only held together by Ki Concentration. He turned, seeing a man stand there, he had the Security Comity Uniform on, "Well, are you ready to go?" he asked.

" _ **More than ready..**_ " The Masked Man and him had faded from any view possible.

* * *

Kurumu jumped toward Kuyou, landing a punch in his face, "Eat this.. **Kurumu Kick!** " he slammed a Drill Type kick into Kuyou's back. Kuyou growled as set his whole body on fire and sent Kurumu back. " **I'M TIRED OF THIS.. MAY THIS BE THE END OF YOUR RESISTANCE!** " Kuyou roared as he became a Fox form, the Nine Tailed Fox Fire Demon, a Kitsune.

" **EAT THIS YOU BITCH!** " Kuyou sent a wheel of flames directly toward Kurumu, Gekku noticed that he couldn't move due to a magic bubble surrounding him and Miyori.

"DAMN IT ALL!" The fire blast exploded before hitting Kurumu, due to Gin standing there to slice it in half. " **How can you be so prepared to lose your own Club? This whole Club is one full of IDIOTS!** " Kuyou growled, "Yeah.. I get that.. We may be idiots.." Gin looked up, "But we've still got each other's backs!" he reached backward and squeezed one of Kurumu's breasts, "Reward for saving your crazy ass."

"..and now that I'm recharged.. **Hold your ass, Kuyou.** " Gin jumped forward while entering his wolf form while saying one of the quotes Gekku had said to him as he scratched directly through one of Kuyou's tails, cutting it off.

" **GRRR..!** " Kuyou turned, only to feel a Wolf Fist strike his cheek and send him into the wall, " **That's for harming MY club!** " Gin said, " **As president, it's my job to protect them..** " Gin smirked as he turned human, "..after all.. It's what you'd do, am I wrong?" he turned to Gekku.

Who hadn't responded as his aura turned gold. ".. **Cute.. Your little speech had touched my heart a little.. I guess I'll spare them..** " That made Gin turn back toward him, " **That's what you'd like me to say, right?** " Kuyou asked as he stood up tall as his fox form became more humanoid with his blonde hair returned and blue flames on his newly regained Nine Tails.

"..No.." Gekku said, "I'm not having it." he gritted his teeth, "I'm not having my own club die because I can't decide whether to kick your ass or not.." Gekku clutched his fist, "Kuyou.. Prepare to get your ass handed to ya." he said as his hair rose as he turned Super Saiyan, which shattered the bubble. "This is a Super Saiyan.." Gekku explained to Kuyou, which made him confused, "Super Saiyan 2.." Gekku took it up a notch.

" **What does this have to do with you kicking my ass? How can your hair changing help you~** "

"SHUT UP, I WASN'T DONE TALKING!" Gekku pointed toward him, "With this next one, I'm gonna become a different part of me.. A side of me you won't like.. It's time to go even further beyond.. I was looking for a perfect time to test this, but I guess now is even more perfect." Gekku smirked as his aura rose upward. "... **HA...!** " Gekku roared out as his aura lashed outward, sparks striking the ground and area around him.

" **GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Gekku's aura shined like the sun, blinding everyone at the scene as his hair grew even longer, his aura became a golden light version of Shenron as it flew around the area. " **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Gekku raged out as the Dragon fused into his body, his hair glowing like the Dragon's scales, and two locks shot out of the sides of his head's top like the Dragons horns, and three locks came down and covered his left eye. The light sparked outward and blew the others back, except a shocked Kuyou.

"You wondering what this is?" Gekku asked, in a serious and dark tone, "This is the Super Saiyan 3.. and I'm gonna test it on your sorry ass." Gekku pointed toward Kuyou as his aura shot out red sparks and an orange layer surrounded the Golden Aura. "Like Gin said.. Hold your ass, Kuyou." Gekku flew straight forward and threw his fist forward and struck into the Kitsune's stomach, sending him backward into the wall.

At an instant the Saiyan was right in front of Kuyou, grabbing and slamming his head into the wall at a constant speed. "Why don't we take this outside?!" He grabbed his hair and threw him directly upward, flying up after him. "..HOLY SHIT!" Gin was the first to speak, "Did no one notice that his hair touched his ass?" Kurumu said, drooling, Miyori turned to the arriving Kasumi, "Sorry guys, I had to take out a guard.. He really put up a fight." Mizore showed up behind her, "Where's Reid?" she asked, still having his glasses on.

"Up there." Kurumu pointed to the hole at the left, "Gekku?" Mizore asked, "That one." she pointed to the two holes at the right.

* * *

Kuyou was sent up high into the air, "TAKE THIS.. **DRAGON FIST!** " Gekku shot his fist forward and the Energy Dragon appeared again, eating and swallowing Kuyou, soon exploding and throwing the Kitsune into the top in a hurling way.

" **KA... ME... HA... ME...** " Gekku was above the building, " **HA..!** " he fired the attack and completely crushed Kuyou, the entire building exploding. The smoke cleared with Gekku holding Kurumu and Gin, "Oh, my handsome hero!" Kurumu hugged him tight, "Don't celebrate yet." Gekku said as he noticed the water boiling in a circle. He set the two down on the mountain side.

Kuyou launched himself with flames out of the ocean and straight toward Gekku, " **DIE YOU HALF HUMAN BASTARD!** " Gekku let out his hand, "..That's racist." was all he said before Kuyou was caught in a large blast and exploded.

Kuyou had grabbed a hold of Gekku's hand, " **I SAID.. DIE!** " he grabbed his face and threw him straight into the ocean. ' _I don't have much time left as Super Saiyan 3.. All that Ki was concentrated for only 10 minutes?! Damn it..!_ ' Gekku growled as he summoned a huge aura to stop himself.

" **I'll repeat myself one last time..** " Kuyou had a large ball of blue flames in his hands, " **DIE!** " he threw it down toward Gekku. ' _I better use the power I have left to fire a Kamehameha, or I'm done for.._ ' Gekku charged his next move, " **Electric.. KAMEHAMEHA!** " he fired a huge wave that had been surrounded with the sparks from his aura, being large and red.

The two blasts clashed, Gekku struggling to keep the clash at the center. " **HAHAHA.. IS THE HERO HAVING TROUBLE?!** " Kuyou sent in more flame balls, but soon three Ki balls flew in and exploded them before they touched the blue blast. " **Who did that?!** " Kuyou turned, seeing Reid floating, "Kick.. his ass.." was all the warrior said before he fell.

The water rose like a pillar before freezing and catching Reid. "Thank god your ok!" Mizore was on the pillar, hugging Reid tightly, "Y-Yeah.. That other guy was tough.." Reid said before he passed out, having his clothes completely torn and a few bloody bruises.

" **HYAAA...!** " Gekku sent in the last of his Super Ki into the Kamehameha, turning normal as he held the blast. " **Now that the distraction is gone.. GOODBYE!** " Kuyou made the Fireball larger and Gekku had no strength left to counter, he had caught the fireball with his bare hands, trying his best to hold it.

"GEKKUN!" Miyori screamed as the blast exploded and Gekku was caught in the blast, the Saiyan sent straight for them. His body was covered in burn marks as his clothes were torn up and he was bleeding intensely. "I-I didn't get to in the tournament.. Sorry.. But.. I'll make up for it.." Gekku reached for Miyori's rosary, pulling it off before his hand dropped with it.

"G-Gekkun..?" Miyori gasped, "NO..!" she screamed loudly as her aura turned to a bright pink and her true self emerged. " **HOW DARE YOU?!** " Miyori turned to Kuyou, jumping forward and flying up to him, sending a flying kick into his face, but he had easily caught it. " **Honestly.. I'm going to tell you now.. Humans.. They are..** " Kuyou punched into her stomach, " **TRASH!** " he then threw her up and kneed her in the leg, " **PITIFUL!** " then a sidekick her left rib, " **USELESS!** " and finishing with a punch to the face, " **AND THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES!** " he laughed as he watched Miyori fly toward Gekku's body, crashing into the ground right next to it.

" **D-Damn it..** " She looked toward Gekku, then his Ki signature came to her senses, " **He's not dead yet!** " Miyori sat up, Kurumu looking up happily. "What are you gonna do?" Kurumu asked, " **I'm going to give him my blood..** " Miyori lifted him up, bringing his neck close, ' ** _I nearly gave up.. Gekku.. I'm sorry.. I would've put you protecting us to shame.. That was my fault._** ' she thought as she bit down.

Gin stood, "Well, I can't sit on my ass when he put us on his Ya Owe Me list." he said as he became Werewolf Form, " **Time to make use of the life he gave his own to protect.. Whaddya say, eh, Blueberry?** " Gin turned to Kurumu, who took off Gekku's vest. "Yeah, we'll do just that!" her wings shot out and Gin dashed through the air, which is what kept him in the sky.

" **Blueberry! COULD I GET A LIFT?!** " Gin asked, Kurumu nodded, "COMING RIGHT UP!" she threw him straight toward Kuyou, " **TIME TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER, BASTARD!** " Gin let out his claws, Kuyou and Gin crossing paths, the Kitsune had suddenly gained several marks, " **DAMN YOU!** " he turned to shoot a fireball, but he had missed him. " **KURUMU KICK!** " Kurumu drill kicked into Kuyou's stomach, "Take that, bastard!" she shouted as she flew back.

Miyori was still busy giving him blood, ' ** _No.. It's not enough.._** ' Miyori was above to give him more, but Gekku grabbed her shoulder, " **?!** " Miyori widened her eyes, she let her teeth out. "I'm fine.. You just focus on recovering from all that blood loss.." Gekku stood up, all the blood marks were fading, steam coming from his body as his human blood was being boiled by the Vampire Blood.

"HEY! KUYOU!" Gekku shouted, getting the Kitsune's attention, " **Oh, so the Half Breed's finally awake, huh?** " Kuyou laughed, " **How are you gonna defeat me now? Your little power up from before drains out too much of your power!** " he questioned.

"I got something else.." Gekku closed his eyes and raised his hands to the air, "Guys, can you buy me some time?" Gekku asked, Miyori standing up, " **Yeah, of course we can.** " she said as she flew straight toward Kuyou to join the fight.

' _ **EVERYONE OF YOUKAI ACADEMY! TEACHERS! STAFF! STUDENTS! WHOEVER! PLEASE.. LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!**_ ' Gekku telepathically shouted out in his mind, Kuyou was shocked, " **How come.. I heard your voice in my mind?!** " he looked toward Gekku, who gained a white layered blue aura as energy from outer sources were floating together to create an energy ball. ' _The last thing that can beat him now.. The Spirit Bomb (Genkidama), it has to, it's the only chance we have now!_ ' He thought as the energy ball grew larger and raised up higher into the sky, the larger and larger it grew, the higher it was in the sky.

" _COME ON! Beat Kuyou for us! Save our school from his fake justice!_ " A voice was heard from the Spirit Bomb, " _Oh yeah! You can do it, take out the Security Comity and be the hero for us!_ " Kuyou was flying down toward Gekku, until a fist sent him back upward.

"Nope, the doctor's busy right now.. But I can give you a Pain Check." Piryoh said as he stood there, Kuyou growled as the Saiyan in front of him changed form, " **Saiyan Blood Ki Enhancement: Oozaro Body!** " Piryoh flew toward Kuyou and punched him in the stomach, sending him upward.

" **You aren't touching him, you're gonna have to go through me!** " Piryoh shouted as he flew up and slammed his head into Kuyou's stomach. " **Why resist me?! I AM JUSTICE!** "

" **Justice? Your just a delusional idiot who can't get the word _evil_ through his thick damn skull!**" Piryoh said as he charged a Roar Ball in his mouth, " **TAKE IT!** " he fired the attack and caused a large explosion to happen, which caught Kuyou in it and caused burnt hairs to fall. Kuyou growled, " **THAT'S IT.. IF I HAVE TO END THIS SCHOOL THEN SO BE IT!** " he rose up and had that same Blue Fireball, except huger, the size of a Supernova. " **TIME TO END YOU, YOUKAI ACADEMY!** "

"Alright! It's ready!" Gekku slammed his hands down, Kuyou laughing, not noticing his Supernova being extinguished by the Spirit Bomb in the sky. The other there had moved, knowing that if it was Gekku's move, it was gonna cause explosions. " **GUAH!** " The Spirit Bomb hit Kuyou in the back, fully absorbing him into the center, " **NO.. I AM JUSTICE.. HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE DEFEATED?!** " Kuyou shouted out, he tried hard to make a bubble to flames around him as a way to escape, but he didn't budge out, only stopping the attack's movement.

"I knew you'd probably struggle to get out.. So I kept some of the energy they gave me, to do this.." He held out his fist as Spirit Aura surrounded it, " **Spirit Ki Enhancement: UNISON.. KAMEHAMEHA..** " he charged his attack, " **MASENKO-HA!** " he fired the attack with a final one handed move, firing a large wave of blue, yellow, and green into the Spirit Bomb, forcing it forward. "GRRRR... RAH..!" for a split second, Gekku's hair, eyes, and aura had turned Red right before he had turned Super Saiyan and sent more of his ki into the attack.

* * *

 **"Ya Hoo Hoo! Kurumu Kurono at your service! In the next episode, Kuyou's finally beaten! I don't know what my Gekky Wekky did, but it really save the day. I just hope the Vampire Blood in his body doesn't cause any problems.. Well, if it does.. I'll be happy to.. _Suck his blood_. Oh, gotta make a love potion, see ya later!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **The Spirit Bomb, The End Of Kuyou?!**_


	10. The Spirit Bomb, The End Of Kuyou?

_The members of the Newspaper Club were sitting in the club room, all thinking about what just happened, Mizore sit next to Reid, looking at him and frowning from the look on his face, it was more than angry._

 _"W-We have to save them!" Kurumu shouted, "Hell no, you're not!" Gin shouted, "WHY NOT?!" Kurumu turned, angrily. Gin walked up to her, "Do you have any idea how powerful those guys are?! They could pummel you with their weakest fighter!" Gin shouted, "Doesn't matter, I'm still gonna save my Gekkun." Kurumu argued, Gin growing even more annoyed._

 _"Look, I don't know about you guys.. But Gekku was my first real friend.. If I abandon the trust he gave me, how can I even call myself a part of his club?" Reid stood, putting on a black jacket, "Trust me, you don't wanna challenge these guys, they got~" Reid had already left, "LISTEN WHEN A MAN IS TALKING, YA KNOW!"_

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _'_ **EVERYONE OF YOUKAI ACADEMY! TEACHERS! STAFF! STUDENTS! WHOEVER! PLEASE.. LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!** _' Gekku telepathically shouted out in his mind, Kuyou was shocked, " **How come.. I heard your voice in my mind?!** " he looked toward Gekku, who gained a white layered blue aura as energy from outer sources were floating together to create an energy ball. '_The last thing that can beat him now.. The Spirit Bomb (Genkidama), it has to, it's the only chance we have now! _' He thought as the energy ball grew larger and raised up higher into the sky, the larger and larger it grew, the higher it was in the sky._

 _"_ COME ON! Beat Kuyou for us! Save our school from his fake justice! _" A voice was heard from the Spirit Bomb, "_ Oh yeah! You can do it, take out the Security Comity and be the hero for us! _" Kuyou was flying down toward Gekku, until a fist sent him back upward._

 _"Nope, the doctor's busy right now.. But I can give you a Pain Check." Piryoh said as he stood there, Kuyou growled as the Saiyan in front of him changed form, " **Saiyan Blood Ki Enhancement: Oozaro Body!** " Piryoh flew toward Kuyou and punched him in the stomach, sending him upward._

 _" **You aren't touching him, you're gonna have to go through me!** " Piryoh shouted as he flew up and slammed his head into Kuyou's stomach. " **Why resist me?! I AM JUSTICE!** "_

 _" **Justice? Your just a delusional idiot who can't get the word evil through his thick damn skull!** " Piryoh said as he charged a Roar Ball in his mouth, " **TAKE IT!** " he fired the attack and caused a large explosion to happen, which caught Kuyou in it and caused burnt hairs to fall. Kuyou growled, " **THAT'S IT.. IF I HAVE TO END THIS SCHOOL THEN SO BE IT!** " he rose up and had that same Blue Fireball, except huger, the size of a Supernova. " **TIME TO END YOU, YOUKAI ACADEMY!** "_

 _"Alright! It's ready!" Gekku slammed his hands down, Kuyou laughing, not noticing his Supernova being extinguished by the Spirit Bomb in the sky. The other there had moved, knowing that if it was Gekku's move, it was gonna cause explosions. " **GUAH!** " The Spirit Bomb hit Kuyou in the back, fully absorbing him into the center, " **NO.. I AM JUSTICE.. HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE DEFEATED?!** " Kuyou shouted out, he tried hard to make a bubble to flames around him as a way to escape, but he didn't budge out, only stopping the attack's movement._

 _"I knew you'd probably struggle to get out.. So I kept some of the energy they gave me, to do this.." He held out his fist as Spirit Aura surrounded it, "_ **Spirit Ki Enhancement: UNISON.. KAMEHAMEHA..** _" he charged his attack, "_ **MASENKO-HA!** _" he fired the attack with a final one handed move, firing a large wave of blue, yellow, and green into the Spirit Bomb, forcing it forward. "GRRRR... RAH..!" for a split second, Gekku's hair, eyes, and aura had turned Red right before he had turned Super Saiyan and sent more of his ki into the attack._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Miyori had grabbed her Rosary, putting it back on the choker, and the outer Miyori returned. They all had looked over to the large hole in the ocean that had come from the Spirit Bomb's impact. Gekku had been floating above the hole, breathing heavily, "H-Hell yeah!"

Gekku then clutched his chest, as he felt the human blood inside of him being burned into something else. "Guah.. Tch.. Damn.. That hurts.." He gripped it tighter, he then took his hand off his chest, not wanting to get anyone worried as he floated down to the mountain.

' _Damn it.. What is going in there?!_ ' Gekku questioned, he landed and fell to his knees. "Gekkun, are you ok?!" Kurumu and Miyori ran up, "Just.. A little strained from fighting Kuyou.." Gekku replied, ' _I hope that's all it is.._ '

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 10: The Spirit Bomb, The End Of Kuyou?! (Semester 1 Arc.. Finale)

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

 _Gekku lied back on a grass hill, he sighed in relief as he felt the air pass by him, "Finally, some fresh air." he had also worn new clothing._

 _A black vest that that had a hood that was blue, of course it was zipped up, to hide the Vampire Magic Symbol on his chest. Short Orange sleeves coming out to reveal the Orange Undershirt, Red Wristbands over black fingerless gloves. His shorts being a long orange with black stripes, he also had black shoes with blue stripes. (This is gonna be his clothes for the next two arks, **Summer** and **Zamasu Arc** , Yeah I know, hearing Zamasu is gonna make you rage, but don't worry, he's not really gonna appear too much 'til the end, so you aren't gonna hear too much of "I'M A GOD!" or "YOU CAN'T HURT ME, THIS FEELS SO WONDERFUL!", or "YOU MORTALS MUST DIE!", ok that last one was just offensive to everything on Earth.)_

 _Gekku looked behind him to see the others, Kurumu had worn Gekku vest AND his old shirt that had been sown, all the holes replaced with Sky blue hearts. Miyori with a smile that her friend was ok, Gin just happy they survived, and everyone else just there because they wanted to be with friends._

 _"Well, since Kuyou's gone and the School's saved.. Let's give a cheer!" Gekku said, all of them shouted back, "YEAH!" they all cheered their drinks of soda. Gekku stood up and looked up, "I wonder what that voice was.." he sighed, it felt familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Gekku looked behind him as he sensed an unfamiliar ki signature, "You are?" Gekku questioned as he turned._

 _"I am just an acquaintance.." The man who stood there was wearing a Kai uniform, although it was purple and black, like a fallen. He had green skin and grey hair that reminded Gekku of Android 16, his eyes being a sky blue. "My name.. Is Zamasu." He said, smiling._

 _"I've heard that name before.." Gekku got into a battle stance, "Yes.. You have.." Zamasu lifted his hand, his aura forming a blade. "Now goodbye.."_

* * *

Gekku awoke, sitting up and looking around, seeing that he was in the infirmary, no shirt, just bandages, he breathed heavily as sweat dropped from his face. "W-What the hell?!" He looked around, "I thought I was.. Eh, must have passed out.." Gekku looked at his hands, "Wait.. My skin.. Got pale.." he realized what had happened.

"The Vampire Blood must have forcefully merged with the Human Blood.. Must've been why I felt that burn." Gekku got out of bed, "Oh hell, it got me smarter.. Not that I'm dumb, but.. I might be able to reach HIGHER than Top 20!" he jumped in joy. "..Heh, never seen you so excited about something other than your friends.." He heard Reid, who was in another Infirmary Bed, he widened his eyes in horror as he saw his entire Right arm WAS GONE!

"What the hell happened?!" Gekku questioned, "Well, long story short.." Reid turned his head on the pillow.

 _The Security Comity's Dorose and Reid were battling, until the Security Comity member had punched Reid in the chest, sending him flying backwards. '_ The way the fight is now.. It's gonna go no where.. I better end this quickly.. Only one chance left.. _' Reid raised up his hand, " **Final Monstrous Technique: Black Eclipse: IMPULSION!**_ _" Reid shouted as his hand glew bright, it had soon exploded when the Security Comity member had jumped toward him._

"..and I lost my arm from it." Reid finished his explanation at that. "We have to replace that or.." Gekku looked toward him, "If I die then so be it.. As long as I was able to protect my comrades that's all that matters.. That was something you said to me once." Reid had stopped Gekku from continuing. "When I was supposed to test your strength for the Time Patrol.. You beat me while saying that exact quote."

Gekku stood up, "I promise.. You're not gonna die.. 'Cause if you do, she'll cry.. You know who I mean, right?" he asked, "Mizore.. The one girl I could ever say I love." Reid replied, "That's exactly why you can't afford to die here.. It wouldn't be worth it if she just kills herself to come with you.. It wouldn't be worth while." Reid clutched his fist, "Well, this used to be my writing arm."

"We'll figure something out.." Gekku attached the life support to his stub that was left from Reid's right arm, "So you can't move until then, alright?" Gekku stood. (Oh, and if you're wondering, YES we are going to have Super Saiyan God Gekku, but not exactly Super Saiyan Blue, for now, let's call it Super Saiyan Silver, I know, spoilers, but it's gonna come soon, ya know. Yeah, we're having Black Goku, don't worry.)

* * *

Gekku was once again lying back on that hillside, soon he sat up and looked to his hand, "What happened to the others.. Was my fault.. and if it ever happens again.. I don't know if I'll be able to protect them.. Will I be?" Gekku sighed, "Why the hell am I so confused?" the Saiyan asked himself.

He looked up as he felt Kurumu hug him from the back, "Good morning, my Destined One." Kurumu hugged tight, making sure her breasts squeezed onto the boy's back. "Morning, Kurumu.." Gekku replied, making her smile, "How's Reid doing?" he asked, "He's just getting used to his.. _arm_." she looked away as she tried not to remember the image of the bloody stub left of Reid's arm due to his battle with that Security Club ambush while trying to save Miyori and Gekku.

Reid had now had a Monster Energized Metallic arm formed from Hatzukaba Toro, the man said to have lived with the title "World's Strongest Monster"'s cells. (Think of it more like Genos' arms, but it would be glowing purplish pink instead of yellowish orange.

"Maybe.. Could I not be good enough?" Gekku asked himself as he stood, which Kurumu looked to him. "Maybe.. I need to get stronger to be able to protect you guys.." He said as he turned Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, clutching his fists tightly, he spread his legs from one another. "Maybe I can surpass the level I'm at now if I train hard enough.."

Gekku threw a punch forward, sending a tremendous force of wind that had split the mountain range in front of him into four sections. "Damn it.. Not enough.." Gekku looked at his hands, "I'm not gonna make it toward the next level at this rate.." he clutched his fist tightly.

"YOOHOO!" Kurumu and Gekku turned to see Mrs. Nekonome walking up to them with Miyori and Kasumi, "We're nearly hitting Summer Break, and I just thought of getting you guys' consent on this.. How about we take a research trip to the Human World?" that hit all four of the students.

"WAAAHHH?!" Kurumu and Miyori shouted at the same time, Gekku only grinned, he could go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during break and trains years worth in only a few days! "Of course we will!" Gekku smiled and put his thumb up, the other three looking toward him, "A-Are you sure?" Kasumi asked, "Don't worry, Kasumi-chan.. It'll be fun!" he patted her head, smiling bright.

* * *

Koudashi had sat on the school roof again, drinking some booze and smirking it all off. "..You drank all that?" He turned to the voice, seeing Gin walk up to him, "Yeah, surprised or something?" Koudashi asked. "N-No.. I was just.. Won..der..ing.." Gin looked down at a Porn Magazine of his favorite series, he quickly picked it up and began reading through it, "WOAH! THIS STUFF IS FUCKING LEGENDARY!"

"You like it? I decided I should give it to you.. It's not everyday where Gekko finds himself a good fight, ya know."

"But.. No, seriously.. I have an important question to ask you.." Gin stood up, putting the porn book, rolled up, into his back pocket for safe keeping. "Sure, ask away." Koudashi said, lifting his hand to assure that he'll answer his question. "What is Gekku becoming? I know you're the only one besides the Headmaster who knows and hell knows what the Headmaster's busy with." Gin asked, "Well.. I'll let you in on it.. But you're gonna have to keep it a secret from the others." Koudashi said, the werewolf nodded.

"Well.. The Vampire Blood that Miyori gave Gekku, is forcefully fusing itself with his Human Blood, seperating the Saiyan cells from them, and taking their place and leaving something new. As you know.. Werewolves, Vampire, and Succubus are all of the Ayashi.. Being known for their crazy high power standards and abilities. Inside of Gekku, since the Saiyans are of high power, the Vampire Blood would make him even more powerful. I can tell Gekku's beginning to feel that boost, it being a little too hard on his body. Once the merge is complete, his half human side will be gone forever, he will be Half Saiyan... Half Ghoul."

"..is there any way to stop it?"

"Afraid not, the Vampire Blood has found itself a perfect vessel, and it won't end the merging without completion. Gekku's been bound to this ever since Miyori first put in 1% of her blood."

* * *

 **"Ya Hoo Hoo! Kurumu Kurono at your service! At our next episode, I get to finally begin my Summer with my Destined One! Partners bounded by fate, Miyori isn't gonna be able to stop me since she can't go in water.. This is gonna be great! Wait.. Hold on, WHO'S THE BALD GUY IN THE YELLOW SUIT?! Well, lemme see what happens now.. Later!"**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **Summer Break Begins, Appearing ONE PUNCH MAN!**_

 **Devollic: I know this one isn't long compared to the one before, but I mean.. At least we get into the what's happening within Gekku's body part. Hopefully, Episode 11 won't take too long, since after hearing One Punch Man, it's gonna kill if the wait is any longer than 3 days, of course, it will hopefully only take 1-2, mattering on how long I wanna make it. Yes, I'm gonna have Saitama and Gekku spar, as equals, since they both haven't used full power, AND YES Saitama has God Ki.**

 **I'm just using it as an anti-explanation as of why he possesses the power he does, I mean, he is supposed to be the OP Superhero every child wants to be.. But, I mean, everybody's been expecting Saitama to be able to face Gods.. So, I'm gonna make it possible, and yes, Saitama will be training in the HTC as well, making his God Ki controllable.**


	11. Summer Break Begins, Appearing OPM!

Gekku was sitting on the tree, waiting for the others, he looked up to the sky. "Well.. Maybe I'll get to see him, and ask him for a spar.." He smirked, "Oh, Gekkun!" he turned to see Miyori walk up in a pink dress with a yellow skirt attached, it was a bit revealing, but it matched well with her yellow ankle socks and hot pink shoes.

"Oh, hey Miyori, you're early." Gekku jumped down from the tree, landing in front of her, "Well.. You are too, we weren't supposed to be here 'til 30 minutes later." Miyori said. "Well, I'm excited to meet a friend back in the Human World."

Gekku then looked to his hand, "I'll get some training in me, so that I can keep my strength at it's standards." he felt something weird in it, like his hand was burning, but it wasn't. Gekku focused energy into his arm, "KY~AH..!" Gekku had turned Super Saiyan, then he began trying to focus his energy to a further form.

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

* * *

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR SEKANDO_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Lucas (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother be ing unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _Koudashi had sat on the school roof again, drinking some booze and smirking it all off. "..You drank all that?" He turned to the voice, seeing Gin walk up to him, "Yeah, surprised or something?" Koudashi asked. "N-No.. I was just.. Won..der..ing.." Gin looked down at a Porn Magazine of his favorite series, he quickly picked it up and began reading through it, "WOAH! THIS STUFF IS FUCKING LEGENDARY!"_

 _"You like it? I decided I should give it to you.. It's not everyday where Gekko finds himself a good fight, ya know."_

 _"But.. No, seriously.. I have an important question to ask you.." Gin stood up, putting the porn book, rolled up, into his back pocket for safe keeping. "Sure, ask away." Koudashi said, lifting his hand to assure that he'll answer his question. "What is Gekku becoming? I know you're the only one besides the Headmaster who knows and hell knows what the Headmaster's busy with." Gin asked, "Well.. I'll let you in on it.. But you're gonna have to keep it a secret from the others." Koudashi said, the werewolf nodded._

 _"Well.. The Vampire Blood that Miyori gave Gekku, is forcefully fusing itself with his Human Blood, seperating the Saiyan cells from them, and taking their place and leaving something new. As you know.. Werewolves, Vampire, and Succubus are all of the Ayashi.. Being known for their crazy high power standards and abilities. Inside of Gekku, since the Saiyans are of high power, the Vampire Blood would make him even more powerful. I can tell Gekku's beginning to feel that boost, it being a little too hard on his body. Once the merge is complete, his half human side will be gone forever, he will be Half Saiyan... Half Ghoul."_

 _"..is there any way to stop it?"_

 _"Afraid not, the Vampire Blood has found itself a perfect vessel, and it won't end the merging without completion. Gekku's been bound to this ever since Miyori first put in 1% of her blood."_

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

A gigantic creature had appeared, stomping on the Supermarket. It had laughed loudly, " **HAHAHAHA! I am the Strongest! BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW OVERLORD!** " it shouted as the people made a run for it.

A man was walking around town, he wore a yellow tight suit that had zipper pockets, a black strapped on white cape, he wore Red gloves and boots both made of tight rubber that seemed strong enough to take on Nuclear sized explosions without damage. He had a bald head that shined in the sun.

"Blah, blah, blah.. I've heard that exact same line before.. That guy got obliterated with one punch.." The man replied to the beasts statement, making it turn toward him angrily. "HOW DARE YOU..!" It pulled back it's fist, launching it forward and it hit the ground, the man who stood there body flickered and easily sidestepped it. " **YOU BASTARD!** " The creature turned, unable to find the man, until he felt a tap on the side of his neck.

"Hey, I think you mi~" He had to sidestep another attack as the giant beast tried to slam his hand onto him, " **GAH!** " he felt his own shoulder crushed. "I better end this before it gets embarrassing.." He pulled his fist back, "Medium Normal Punch.." then hit the giant creature in the face with the attack and completely obliterated his head.

The creature fell backwards as it faced head loss. The bald savior had landed on a rooftop, "Well, at least not too much was destroyed.." he looked over to see only the Supermarket, the Game Shop and another store.. "THE UDON SHOP?! NO...!" The man fell to his knees, "Damn it! NO! I was JUST about to go there.. WHY...?!"

A bus showed up behind him as he jumped down from the roof, it opened and stepped out Gekku and friends. "Yo." Gekku said, the bald hero turning, "You!" he gasped, "Your.. Gecko, right?" he asked, "It's Gekku.." the Saiyan dropped a bead of sweat. "Well, how've you been?" Gekku asked, "I've been better.." the bald man pointed to the crushed Udon Shop. "Oh.. Wait.. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO..!" Gekku fell to his knees, "NOT THE UDON...!" he screamed to the sky.

"Umm.. Who is he?" Kurumu asked, "Oh, this is Saitama, a friend from a while ago." Gekku introduced, "Yo." Saitama said. "Oh, yeah.. How about we spar?" Gekku asked, "Sure.. But maybe not here.." Saitama said, "I got a place in mind. Hey Reid, we're gonna take a little Side trip, alright?!" Gekku shouted.

"It's fine, me and Mizore are gonna look around town for anything strange." Reid replied, clutching the fist of his new arm.

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 11: Summer Break Begins, Appearing ONE PUNCH MAN! (Summer Break Arc.. Begins!)

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

"Alright.. This seems like a good place." Gekku looked around, they were standing in a deserted field, isolated by two mountains that connected to each other and keeping them from the City. "So, who goes first?" Saitama asked. "Wait, I don't think this is a good idea.." Miyori, Kurumu, Kasumi, and Mrs. Nekonome showed up as Miyori spoke up. "Oh come on, it could be a good show." Mrs. Nekonome said as he sat down.

"How about you?" Gekku asked, "Seeing how strong I've gotten? Well.. Lemme show you.. Hah.." Saitama pulled his fist back, the Kanji of Death appearing. "Strong Normal Punch."

Dust flew out in front of Saitama, covering Gekku from anyone's view. The wind making them go wide eyed. "W-Wait.. How could he have possibly done that?!" Kurumu asked, "For a human.. This guys way strong.. He'd beat Kuyou easily.." Kasumi said, shocked at the man's power.

Much to their surprise, the fist was caught in Gekku's hand. Gekku smirked as he pulled his own fist back, "My turn.." he flashed it forward, hitting Saitama in the face and sending him backward. Gekku chuckled a bit and smiled as he made a body flicker after the bald Powerhouse.

"Super Strong Normal Punch." Gekku had been hit in face by a punch that sent the wind in a cross wave that cut through the left connection of the two mountains. "Kya!" Gekku pulled out a Ki Blast and shoved it into Saitama's face, sending him back. Gekku upperkicked him in the chin and sent him upwards, body flickering and striking him from all sides in a constant speed. ".. **High Speed Rush**.." A kick, a punch, a sidekick, an uppercut, a roundhouse, a slammer, a hammerkick, and then he finished with a slamming punch that sent him down toward the ground in high speed.

"That was a nice move you pulled there." Saitama stood as he wiped the dust off his clothing and wiped the blood from his mouth, "But I'm about to get serious." Saitama sparked as his eyes turned gold, "Serious Mode.. **No Limits**." he launched himself upward. " **Serious Series.. SERIOUS PUNCH!** " He threw a punch forward and struck Gekku, hitting him in the stomach and sending him high upward in light speed.

Gekku was about to reach the end of the planet's orbit, but a green barrier kept him from exiting, and launched him back. Gekku stopped himself and looked toward it as it sparked up, "Hmph.. A new set of fighters that believe they have the ability to drive the future.." a man floated out.

He had Goku's hairstyle, a yellow tan skin, a silver ring on his finger, a green jeweled earring, and a sinister grin. He wore a Gi that had a grey overshirt, underneath having a Black shirt that had sleeves torn to a short size, he had a wristband on his left arm, as an accessory as the right arm had the ring. He had a hot pink belt that tied his shirt on tight. He also had black pants that were hammered and had a puff at the end that surrounded his ankles, also having white shoes that sparkled in the light of the sun.

"Show me your strength.." He said as he gained a Dark Purple aura, "Grrr.." Gekku was pissed, he didn't like being interrupted from a good fight. "Kyah!" He turned Super Saiyan and flew directly toward the man, striking him in the face and sending him flying backwards through a flew clouds.

He summoned his aura again and flew right after him, at high speeds rapidly punching at the man who challenged him as they were flown away through the air. Then Gekku punched the man in the stomach, the face, flipping up, then slamming him down to finish.

* * *

Saitama scratched the side of his head, "What's taking him so long? He find a bird?" he asked, remembering their last spar, when Gekku went on chasing a bird down for pecking his head and interrupting their fight. Then he saw the man who challenged Gekku get smashed into the ground.

"Oh.. So you must be the One Punch Man.." The man stood, Saitama looked at him, "Yeah, so?" the new encounter had laughed, "Show me your strength!" he challenged. Saitama had flew forward and tried to punch him, but the man easily caught the attack and pulled him forward, elbowing him in the face and sending him backwards.

Saitama slid along the ground and launched himself forward, sending in a punch that was blocked easily. "Hehehe.. Amusing how much you're truly trying.." He said as he grabbed Saitama's head, "Face a TRUE God's power!" he jabbed his knee into his stomach, the bald hero coughing blood. He was then thrown into the mountain at the side, Miyori stood and looked toward the man, "Who are you?!" she shouted.

"Me? I am Black Goku.. The Son Goku who was summoned as a fallen angel.." The man replied, before Saitama had come flying forward, and Gekku flying down toward him, "Puny MORTALS!" Black Goku raised his hand and made his aura form a barrier, which exploded out and sent them flying from his presence.

"Let me show you the power of a True God.." Black Goku smirked as he began to power up, "Haa..!" he glew bright pink, his aura shattering the clouds. Black stood as his hair had risen, it turning pink instead of gold and his eyes being a Hot Pink. "Super Saiyan Rose.." Black raised his hand, "This is the power of gods.. Something unreachable by the likes of you two.." he pointed toward Saitama and Gekku, who both stood.

"Serious Mode.. **Limit Breaker**." Saitama sparked up, his eyes turning dark gold and his fists steaming up. Gekku clutched his fist, his hair rising and turning Scarlet, and his eyes Violet. "UNREACHABLE MY ASS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER OF ANYTHING!" Gekku shouted as his aura rose and he had an aura of Red layered orange. "I-Impossible.. God Ki.. You shouldn't have it.. You can't have it.. ONLY SUPERIOR BEINGS CAN HAVE THAT POWER.. NOT MORTALS!" Black's aura rose as he flew toward the two of them, " **Super Serious Series.. POWERFUL SERIOUS PUNCH!** " Saitama pulled his fist back, Gekku charging an attack, " **Ki Enhancement:** Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. **HA..!** " they both launched their attacks when Black was right in front of them, their attacks making waves that cut through the other mountain and shattered it with sparks of lightning coming from it.

Black was no where to be found, "D-Damn it.. We hit nothing but the mountain..!" Gekku fell to his knees and punched the ground, "That power I had a minute ago.. Why can't I summon it again?!" Saitama asked, looking toward his hands. "Because you can't control it properly." Two appeared.

One of them was a purple cat who wore rhobes of the Universe Kings, and the other had a hairstyle that would make you think of Ice Cream. "Why, hello, Gekku.. How have you been?" The one with the strange hairstyle asked, "Uh.. Whis?" Gekku looked surprised, "Beerus?"

"BEER AND WEED?!" Saitama looked toward them, "IT'S BEERUS YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Beerus gained his destructive aura, the rocks rising around them. "G-Gekkun?" Miyori called the Saiyan over to the group.

* * *

"THAT'S THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION, LORD BEERUS?!" Mrs. Nekonome cried in shock, "Yeah, that's him, but I mean, he rarely ever destroys anything anymore, since he's always tired." Gekku replied to her cry. Miyori and Kasumi got down, "Oh come on, guys, there's nothing to be afraid of, Gekky Wekky's gonna protect us, like a Knight in Shining Armor!"

"Didn't one of those Knights die from a Mosquito?" Gekku referred to Alexander The Great, "He wasn't a Knight, he was a King." Kurumu deadpanned, "Pulling out swords?" Gekku referred to King Arthur, "He was a Knight when he did that.." Kurumu sighed. "But you'll be JUST like him!" Kurumu hugged him from behind, Miyori then scooted up, "Oops.." she shoved her into the hole created from Black's crash.

"HEY! I WAS HAVING MY GOOD TIME!" Kurumu shouted, "WHO MAKES OUT IN THE DESERT?!" Miyori questioned, "Vampire Movies did that, ya dummie." Kurumu referred to Romance fantasies. "At least I don't force my crushes into my boobs!" Miyori growled, "Well, at least I don't take a bite of my crushes every time I feel like I'm thirsty!" Kurumu shouted back, "I actually don't mind.." Gekku said as he revealed his blood refreshing bowl of Udon. "Oh, Gekkun, you're so nice!" Miyori said with sparkles in her heart eyes, "Well, you don't deserve that kindness, I'll gladly suck your blood for ya.." Kurumu bit onto his neck, Gekku stopped eating as she gulped, ' ** _HOLY SHIT HER TEETH ARE SO SMALL BUT THEY HURT SO DAMN BAD!_** ' a voice shouted in Gekku's head, ' _Wait, who the hell are you?_ '

' _ **Oh shit, I am your conscience.. Don't listen to whatever the hell I am saying..**_ '

' _I know for sure my conscience died when I fought Demigra.._ ' Gekku remembered every time Demigra tried to burn his mind, winning at the sacrifice of his conscience.

' _ **Fine.. I'll tell you.. I am your~**_ ' Gekku gulped as he saw Kurumu's hungry eyes, "Your blood takes so good, but now I want something else.. You know what I mean?" she asked as she reached for his pants. "Nope!" Gekku did an instant transmission, Kasumi laughed at Kurumu and she was rewarded with a smack in the ass which hurt bad.

* * *

 **"Yo.. The name's Saitama, or you may more likely know me as the One Punch Man. Next episode is gonna be a Day full of training, for a year in one day.. Yeah, it's really confusing, but it'll all be explained soon. Just know that some Purple Cat and an Ice Cream man show up. I think there names were Beer and Weed, honestly I never thought those two would go together anywhere. Well, I gotta get back before Beer notices I'm gone.. Ja'na."**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **Super Saiyan Blue, Reaching Godly New Power!**_


	12. Godly New Power, The Super Saiyan Blue?

The Sun gained an eclipse, looking up to the sky was Son Goku, he then glared, sensing a Dark Ki's presence near him. "Who's there?" The hero turned, seeing a man in a black jacket, black jeans, hair raised up with a single lock coming down, and marks covering the right corner of his chest, arm, and face.

" **All in the name of..** " He said quietly, "What?" Goku was confused, " **ZEREF!** " the man seemed to have flown toward him, his hands engulfed in a frosty aura, but Goku caught his hand and threw him into the wall behind him.

"I don't know who you're talking about, buddy.." Goku turned Super Saiyan, "But if you've got business with me, you've gotta speak up." he finished as he kicked the man into the side of the wall next to him. "Now who are you?" Goku said as he tightened his fist in his battle stance.

" **A member of Avatar: Gray Fullbuster..** " He said as he tightened his fist and ice engulfed it, " **Ice Devil: RAGE!** " he shot a blast of snow, frost, and ice from his mouth. Goku quickly jumped over it to dodge, "How did~?!" he couldn't finished as he was hit in the chest by an arrow of ice, " **Ice Devil: DESTRUCTIVE BOW!** " Gray shot three more arrows, Goku quickly activated Instant Transmission.

* * *

A pink haired man was running through a town, he wore a black jacket with a brown leather strap around the left arm joint. An orange stripe to represent the closed zipper on his chest, a V-Neck that rose under his scaly scarf, and the right arm's sleeve was completely missing, as he was shown to have on his right shoulder a mark that seemed like a fairy, except with a tail at the bottom which was red.

"Damn it, Gray! Where are you?!" He shouted, he engulfed his fist with flames as a scent came to his nose. "Who's the~" The man turned as he saw a blast of flames head straight toward him, which he was hit by it.

"Hmph.. Like all humans.. Fire burns them away.." Kuyou stepped up, except he had the same markings as Gray. "Damn, this tastes nice!" The sound of his voice fresh and alive caught Kuyou's attention, seeing as the flames all flew into the man in front of him's mouth.

"There's A Fire In My Belly Now.." He smirked as he wiped his mouth of, "Thanks for the meal, whatever your name is.." he took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon: ROAR!** "

The man shot a fireball that was twice as big out of his mouth, which directly hit Kuyou and caused him to go flying. "Huh.. He wasn't much of a challenge.. I didn't even get a warmup.." He then heard footsteps, "NATSU!" he heard a small voice, and he turned to see two, a blonde girl who wore a blue outfit with a purple skirt, and a blue cat who wore a green backpack, "Hey, Lucy! Happy!"

"YOU LEFT US BEHIND! DON'T HEY LUCY ME!" The girl shouted at him, "Heheh.. Oh.. sorry.." Natsu laughed nervously, "AYE SIR!" Happy jumped up in excitement.

 **(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super Are All Owned By Akira Toriyama, Rosario + Vampire owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Gonzo, both are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. While of course all OCs are owned by me, well.. They're OCs, so I guess nothing else is needed to be said.)**

 **Summer Arc is gonna be a Multi-Cross Over, don't freak out. Oh, and expect HUGE ships running across the ocean.**

* * *

 **Devollic: So, we're gonna be making a new series, called _Rosario's One Piece: The Secret To Heart Heart Treasure!_ It'll be about Luffy and Hancock's Grandson, Monkey D. Lucas' (AND YES, I SUPPORT LUFFYXHANCOCK!) adventures in Youkai Academy, after being sent to the monster world by the Marines for having the Gum Gum Fruit and being related to the Monstrously powerful Monkey D. Luffy, the Second Pirate King. He plans to be the Third, and the strongest Devil Fruit User in history. (Of course, that ain't gonna happen, due to Luffy being too OP, _GEAR FOUTHU_!)**

 **-Devollic and Dekadon high five-**

 **Dekadon: If you don't support LuffyXHancock, for one, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT HAPPEN?!, and two, type what pairing you support most in One Piece in the Review box. As well as if you'd want Rosario's One Piece to happen, and the initial pairings you want in the series.**

 **Only three IMPORTANT OCs for this story:**

 **Monkey D. Leon, I thought about it, and I decided to make his father Monkey D. Lucas, it makes more sense. (The Gum Gum Fruit user of the series and GrandSon of Monkey D. Luffy and Monkey D. Boa Hancock.)**

 **Garroso Paldant (Marine Captain and Overlord of The Seas current #3, also the user of Original Devil Fruit #3: Arm Arm.)**

 **Armont V. Hargus (Being the Flare Flare Fruit user of this series, until he was forced to cough it out, and no, he's NOT going to be Lucas' ally. Lucas and him go to a rivalry countage. Son of Roronoa Zoro and his mother being unknown, said to be known as the last Flare Flare Fruit user before Hargus. Later being the user of Original Devil Fruit #1: Spark Spark's power which was given to him by a man known as Raien, THE Spark Spark Devil Fruit User.. Yeah, Devil Fruits become more known, but not any less rare.)**

 **Also THREE NEW Original Devil Fruits:**

 **Original #1: Spark Spark Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability to manually control the body heat inside of the body to transfer it into lightning. Said to be on par with the Gum Gum, eaten by Hargus later in the series.**

 **Original #2: Sui Sui Devil Fruit: Gives the eater the ability of the seas, becoming water and control of the seas, this powerful devil fruit was stolen by "Minoan B", known more as Kuyou, who forced a girl named Sabi Rihen to eat it.**

 **Original #3: Arm Arm Devil Fruit: This gives the eater the ability to absorb, control, and even become metals. Also gives the eater the ability to transform body parts into weapons. Used by the Marine Captain Garroso Paldant, or the Overlord of The Seas #3. Get it? 'Cause he's Overlord #3, he gets ODF (Original Devil Fruit) #3?**

 **Devollic: Well, that's all the time we got, so.. Later!**

* * *

 _Saitama scratched the side of his head, "What's taking him so long? He find a bird?" he asked, remembering their last spar, when Gekku went on chasing a bird down for pecking his head and interrupting their fight. Then he saw the man who challenged Gekku get smashed into the ground._

 _"Oh.. So you must be the One Punch Man.." The man stood, Saitama looked at him, "Yeah, so?" the new encounter had laughed, "Show me your strength!" he challenged. Saitama had flew forward and tried to punch him, but the man easily caught the attack and pulled him forward, elbowing him in the face and sending him backwards._

 _Saitama slid along the ground and launched himself forward, sending in a punch that was blocked easily. "Hehehe.. Amusing how much you're truly trying.." He said as he grabbed Saitama's head, "Face a TRUE God's power!" he jabbed his knee into his stomach, the bald hero coughing blood. He was then thrown into the mountain at the side, Miyori stood and looked toward the man, "Who are you?!" she shouted._

 _"Me? I am Black Goku.. The Son Goku who was summoned as a fallen angel.." The man replied, before Saitama had come flying forward, and Gekku flying down toward him, "Puny MORTALS!" Black Goku raised his hand and made his aura form a barrier, which exploded out and sent them flying from his presence._

 _"Let me show you the power of a True God.." Black Goku smirked as he began to power up, "Haa..!" he glew bright pink, his aura shattering the clouds. Black stood as his hair had risen, it turning pink instead of gold and his eyes being a Hot Pink. "Super Saiyan Rose.." Black raised his hand, "This is the power of gods.. Something unreachable by the likes of you two.." he pointed toward Saitama and Gekku, who both stood._

 _"Serious Mode.. **Limit Breaker**." Saitama sparked up, his eyes turning dark gold and his fists steaming up. Gekku clutched his fist, his hair rising and turning Scarlet, and his eyes Violet. "UNREACHABLE MY ASS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER OF ANYTHING!" Gekku shouted as his aura rose and he had an aura of Red layered orange. "I-Impossible.. God Ki.. You shouldn't have it.. You can't have it.. ONLY SUPERIOR BEINGS CAN HAVE THAT POWER.. NOT MORTALS!" Black's aura rose as he flew toward the two of them, " **Super Serious Series.. POWERFUL SERIOUS PUNCH!** " Saitama pulled his fist back, Gekku charging an attack, " **Ki Enhancement:** Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. **HA..!** " they both launched their attacks when Black was right in front of them, their attacks making waves that cut through the other mountain and shattered it with sparks of lightning coming from it._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Reid and Mizore were walking through a cave, "Come on, Mizore." Reid slid down a hole, Mizore gaining heart eyes, "He called me by my name..!" she nodded and went after him. They found themselves in a strange lab.

"What the hell?" Reid looked around, seeing some weird things around, computers, living furniture, and slime all around. "How can this even be possible?" Reid looked around, he then looked toward the door at the left, seeing a green glow. "We should go, Mizore.." Reid grabbed her hand and ran out, Mizore steaming with hearts.

* * *

 **[Play TUNE - Dragon Ball Z Episode Starting Theme]**

 **Dragon Ball Rosario  
** Episode 12: Super Saiyan Blue, Reaching Godly New Power!

* * *

 **A Dragon Ball had fallen in the center of an orange area, the other Dragon Balls rolling in from all directions, making the one in the center fly up.**

* * *

Gekku had his hands on the back of his head, "How the hell are we supposed to find our powers in an abandoned place like this?" Gekku questioned. Beerus turned and growled, "QUIT WHINING AND BARE WITH IT!" he shouted back, Gekku sighed.

"Well, alright, I guess.." Gekku sighed, "Heh.. This is gonna be a piece of cake, I wouldn't worry at all." Gekku said, cracking his knuckles as he stood. "Now, don't be too reckless, we need the Earth intact or Supreme Kai Of Time will be angry with us.." Whis said, "Alright then.. Throw some at me." Saitama got his fists prepared for new enemies.

"Alright then.." Whis pulled out his staff and appeared four. The ruthless muscle devil, Broly, who was in Normal State and wrapped in glowing blue chains. The murderous, former tyrant, Frieza, who had his hands encased in bars that kept from using his Ki. The man who wished himself the gift to be Young again, and stronger than ever, Lord Slug. The last one being a man in a hood, he wore a black jacket, black pants and boots, but he had a grey hood attack to the brown cloth flying off with the wind, also he carried a Sword on his back, the side of his leg, and a Sword at his side.

"So, these will be your opponents, Broly, Frieza, Slug, and the mysterious challenger.. Artigue." Whis said, "We will be watching your progress outside of this barrier.. So that nothing other than what's inside will be destroyed." Beerus explained their whereabouts, "Your friends of course will be watching as well, we don't want them causing any worry, do we?" Beerus turned toward the sitting Miyori, Kurumu, and Kasumi who were all looking down with sweat rain running down their faces, "H-Hai, Beerus-sama.." they all said in unison.

"Well, this should be a show." Mrs. Nekonome said, holding up her Fish Popcorn in a bowl, "Oh, can I have some?" Beerus asked, "Sure, help yourself.." Mrs. Nekonome smiled.

* * *

Gekku and Saitama stood, "So there's a barrier around here, meaning we're free to use any moves we please.. Any tactics too.." Saitama thought about this, "Well, the best to way to get stronger is in a fight with strong people.. So this is a good experience for us." Gekku said to him, "Your right.." the bald crusader agreed.

"Now begin!" Whis shouted from outside. Gekku and Saitama slid their right (Gekku) and left (Saitama) feet back, "KYAAH!" they both shouted as they flew forward.

Artigue jumped backwards as the other three flew forward, the chains and restraints on the three former Arc villains shattered as they clashed fists. Frieza pulled his hand back as he threw a blast toward Saitama, who body flickered in response, appearing in front of the Arcosian and throwing a heavy punch, sending him flying into a building. Saitama launched himself forward, but his foot was caught by Slug.

"Your not going anywhere, BUG!" Slug slammed Saitama into the ground, pulling back his fist and punching into him, the bald hero caught the attack, sparing some blood at the cost. His eyes sparked orange, ' _A fight.. A fight I can really feel myself coming near to a loss.. A fight that could actually go either way.. **THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!**_ ' Saitama's fists steamed, "Consecutive Super Punch!" he sent a rapid punch straight toward Slug, sending him back into the air.

"DIE YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" He held a large energy blast straight toward Saitama, who tried to counter with a punch, but it exploded when he touched it. Artigue stood there, watching as the fight progressed.

* * *

Gekku was up against Frieza, who was sending punches and kicks that he focused completely on dodging. He sidestepped the next, grabbing his arm and punching the Arcosian in the cheek, sending him sideways. " **Demon Ki..** " Gekku gained the purple aura, planning to catch each of the next attacks.

He dodged an attack from Frieza's punches, then proceeded with a knee to the chest, then he jumped up and slammed him with a headbutt to the stomach into the building in front of him and they were flying through the buildings in front of him.

" **Masenko!** " Gekku flew back as Frieza awoke in the crater, crushing him with a wave of yellow before he could think of getting up. " **Chou Ki FIST: Meteor Impact!** " Gekku enveloped his fist in an aura of Ki. "HAA..!" Gekku clashed his fist with Frieza's, causing a large explosion that blew the two of them back, which Gekku hit the ceiling of the energy dome, which he bounced off of.

"YAH!" Frieza shot a Ki Blast Volley, Gekku was in Super Saiyan form once the smoke cleared. "Heh, that form was the one I had to face when I was faced against that Son Goku and the purple haired one with the sword." Frieza nostalgically stated, while Gekku flew straight toward him and punched him in the face, the impact causing wind to strike in the opposite direction, going from below and striking him in the stomach. " **Makankosappo!** " Gekku fired the attack straight toward Frieza's shoulder, his arm launching a death beam to counter.

* * *

"CAGH!" Slug's voice could be heard as he crashed into a building. " **LIMIT BREAKER** **Series.. Serious ONE PUNCH Combo.** " Saitama launched himself forward and struck his fist straight into Slug's chest, which the air followed like a slingshot and caused craters to appear all over Slug's body. "I..Impossible.." Slug coughed blood, refusing to admit defeat as he screamed in agony as he exploded in his blood alone from the strike.

"I never thought I'd be able to use that one on anyone before.." Saitama looked to the sky, "That guy was strong.." Saitama admit as he walked away from the scene of the fight.

* * *

Gekku was quickly dodging all of Frieza's death beams, watching closely for the next one to appear after dodging each one. "Guess I'm gonna need something better.." He said to himself as he slid along the ground. ' _Come on, come on, think.._ ' Gekku's aura rose as Frieza flew forward, he looked up toward the Arcosian and stood.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE?!" Frieza questioned, "How can you be strongest.. WHEN YOU WERE KILLED 3 TIMES...?!" Under his wristbands, a flame symbol that went all around his forearms in a circle shined bright orange. His fists were engulfed in flames of a bright orange as he raised them up to punch Frieza, his right striking the Arcosian upward, and his left striking him in the stomach and sent him flying into the barrier.

Gekku looked at his hands, ' _I can't maintain this very long.. I gotta end this fight quickly though.. Alright, I'll use this.._ ' Gekku smirked as Frieza flew forward, sending up several punches. Gekku quickly caught and shoved back every punch he sent, then right when Frieza tried to jump back and blast, Gekku put his hands forward and the fire around his hands returned, " **Blazing Ki Fist: BURNING ATTACK!** " Gekku fired a large fireball attack that mixed in with a large Ki Blast that engulfed Frieza, causing him to be caught in the explosion that came after.

* * *

Saitama and Gekku turned toward the last villain standing, Broly. "Hehehe.. You defeated them quite simply.. I'll show you an award then.. **Death**." Broly's hair rose up, green sparks shining around his body and his newly summoned aura blowing away the chains.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Broly shouted as his muscle structure enlarged itself. "RAHHHHHH!" His hair went to a highlight yellow, as sparks crashed onto the ground, wind blew right towards the two.

"Tch!" Gekku growled, Saitama stood there as the wind and sparks flew past him in a manga drawn form, "Ok." was all he said.

* * *

From outside the barrier, the wind from Broly's transformation could be felt at a horrifying rate. "How is this even possible?!" Kurumu asked, shoving the front of her skirt down, Moka did the same with hers, "Gekkun.. Please be ok.." she said, unable to help. Beerus looked toward them, ' _So, that boy's got friends.. Sort of like the Son-idiot.._ '

Whis smiled, "A marvelous display of power.. But will they be able to face a newly strengthened Legendary Super Saiyan?" he asked, hoping to find out that answer.

* * *

Broly screamed in sinister laughter as his aura exploded, cancelling out the wind and causing his transformation to conclude. Gekku stood in (Super Saiyan 2 Goku DBRB2's) battle stance. Gekku's aura flared up, his hair raising up even higher then it did with Super Saiyan 2. Gekku flew forward forward at intense speed and clashed fists with the muscle bound Saiyan he was facing.

Saitama turned to see another Broly, who had a grin as he slammed his fist onto both of the bald fighter's sides, Saitama catching it with his forearms, "HIIYAAHH!" Saitama threw his arms outward and sent Broly flying off of him.

Gekku jumped backward as Broly flew toward him, catching up to him almost in an instant. Gekku charged a ki blast, caught off caught when Broly brutally punched him in the face and sent him flying backward, "Gotcha, little bird.." Broly taunted as he caught his foot. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Broly slammed Gekku into the ground and dragged his head along.

* * *

Miyori and Kurumu stood up and saw how Gekku was being slammed around. Miyori gasped at it, Kurumu clutched her fist. "Funny.. I don't remember him having this much trouble before.." Beerus lectured, Kurumu turned, "What do you mean?! How can you say that while he's being tormented by some muscle maniac?!" she growled.

"What I mean.. Is that Gekku there is playing around.." Beerus smirked, ' _Alike to the Son idiot.. Bring out that stupidly powerful strength of yours.._ ' the God of Destruction watched closely.

* * *

Gekku slid along the ground, having a sly grin on his face, Broly stood up tall, having a devilish grin. "You've still got some fighting power left in you.." Broly laughed, "That's better for me!" his aura flared up and he flew straight toward the Demi-Saiyan. "Then.. Let me show you something even more powerful then what you've got right now.." Gekku clutched his fist tight and his aura flashed a sky blue, and the inside of it being yellow green as light blue sparks flew out.

"This.. Is Super Saiyan.. BLUE..!" Gekku transformed to a new form, with a blue at the color of the sky at day. "Kakarot has that same ability.. Show me the power of a GOD.." Broly laughed as his aura flashed and his hair got darker and a slight bit longer as sparks flared, glowing green marks sprouting out from his back.

Broly flew forward and punched straight forward and had hit something and caused the entire area to shake as a crater appeared under them. "..!" Broly went wide eyed as Gekku had a smirk on his face, and Broly's fist in his hand. "We were able to develop the concept of God Ki as we fought the other two.. Get ready to face a storm.. Cause they say Thunder never hits the same spot twice.."

Gekku pulled his fist back, "..I'LL GET A GOOD SHOT HERE AND NOW!" his fist shined with a blue aura that assisted him as he struck right into Broly's chest, it sent the muscle maniac flying. "The Legendary Super Saiyan form's ascendance burns off your body's willpower.. Which is what those marks are.." Gekku took examination of his opponent's condition, "I hate to be unfair.. But if I'm gonna make it out of here any quicker.. I have to finish this now.."

Saitama clutched his fist, ' _This opponent's stronger than I am now.. If I'm gonna make it.. I'm gonna have to test that new Limit Break.._ ' his aura sparked up as an transparent sky blue. " **Serious Mode.. _GOD_ BREAKER!** " Saitama gained God Speed as he sent punches from all directions toward the Broly that stood before him.

" _ **God**_ **Break.. SERIOUS Punch.** " Saitama stomped his foot down, his aura surrounding his fist and he thrusted it forward.

" **GOD Ki Fist: _GODLY_ Dragon Fist!**" Gekku sent his fist forward and his aura became a Dragon, advancing forward to it's prey. "HYAAAAHHH..!" The four in battle shouted.

"GEKKUN!" Miyori and Kurumu screamed from the outside.

* * *

 **Play Song In Background  
** **WE GO! - One Piece Opening 15 - Hiroshi Kitadani**

 **"Yo.. The name's Artigue, that's all you need to know of me.. Getting to the point, next episode, a display of power and Godly strength is shown. This half Saiyan sure is strong for a beginner. Like I said, he's a beginner, but a strange flame is following that boy. I should keep watch of him. Next time, that boy's gonna have some trouble. Witch Hill stands tall, wonder how it's gonna be.. Farewell."**

 **The Dragon Balls had gathered, beginning to spin, glowing a bit, then they flew off, spreading out into the world.**

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball Rosario:**

 _ **"All Fired Up, Who Is Ruby Toujo?"**_ Gekku said loudly, "I'm gonna get stronger than ever!"

"I'm All Fired Up Now!" The screen was burned out.


End file.
